


Nine Crimes

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: All Of Me [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cheating, Closet Sex, Dick Pics, Divorce, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gay Sex, Halloween, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nude Photos, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 70,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac's marriage is falling apart, so he turns to someone to help him. Someone who he can have a no strings affair with. Natalie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I was beginning to think you had chickened out," I half laugh as I watch her sit down on the bed and take her jacket off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine Crimes Chapter One

I chew on my lip nervously as I sit on the hotel bed. It's the first time I have ever done anything like this. Cheat on my wife of seven years, but lately the sex has been lacking. Yeah she may be pregnant now but we have only had sex one time this year, the very day she conceived our third child.

It's not that I don't try to have sex with her, because god I do, but she keeps finding ways to turn me down and there is only so much my hand can do for me.

Hearing a light knock on the door, I get up from the bed and go to the peep hole looking out. I need to make sure it is the woman I am meeting and not my wife. I really wouldn't put it past my wife to follow me hear. I wouldn't put her past her to even slip a tracking device on our car so she could always find me when she needed me.

I sigh when I see it isn't my wife but the woman who I am going to cheat with. Opening the door, I move aside so she can come in and then shut the door behind me once she has came in the room.

"I was beginning to think you had chickened out," I half laugh as I watch her sit down on the bed and take her jacket off. It's March and it's cold here in Tulsa.

Natalie laughs as she looks up at me, making eye contact. "I wouldn't chicken out Zac," she says so sweet though what we are about to embark on is anything but sweet. "I haven't had a real orgasm in so long and from what Kate used to always tell me, I know you won't let me down," she winks and I feel myself blush.

"What all does Kate say about me?" I ask her as I sit down on the bed. I'm interested in what my wife has to say about me. I'm interested in just what details of our sex life she shares with Natalie.

Natalie smirks at my question and I feel her rest a hand on my thigh, which just makes me blush more. "She says you make sure to get her off before you even reach your peak," she mutters as her hand goes farther up my thigh. "She also says you love to hear her moan. That it gives you a thrill when she moans and screams loudly during sex."

"I do like to hear her moan," I confirm as I nod and look down at her hand on my thigh. I almost feel embarrassed that just that little contact has already gotten me hard. Have I really gone that long without a woman's touch that just the least little bit of contact gets me hard?

Before I can say anything else though, Natalie's hand has found it's way to my hard on. "Do you think you would like to hear me moan?" she asks as she slowly rubs me through the jeans I have on.

Her hand feels good, so good at what it is doing that it is me who lets out a moan. "I...I'm sure I'd love to hear you moan," I tell her as my voice squeaks ever so slightly.

It seems that answer satisfies Natalie and she moves her hand from my crotch, causing me to whimper. I need bodily contact from her again. Damn it, I just want her hand to get back on me.

"You okay?" Natalie asks her voice getting more flirtatious as her face inches closer to mine. "You seem to be whimpering like one of my kids would when they get in trouble or get something they want taken away from them."

"I'm fine," I squeak again when talking and bit my lip, liking just how close her face is to mine. It's the first time I have noticed just how kissable her lips are. It's a shame Taylor doesn't notice what a catch he has with her and that he treats her like shit.

Natalie raises an eyebrow at me, "You see something you like?" she asks, her lips soon coming and closing the gap between us.

I just moan again and kiss her back. Her lips are different than Kate's, much softer and they are nice contrast to how rough and chapped mine are right now. "Just your lips," I mutter into the kiss, answering the question she had asked before kissing me.

Kissing her more, I fall back on the bed, and bring Natalie with me letting her rest on top of me. "You feel what you did don't you?" I ask into her mouth. I know she can feel what she did. She is right over my hard on.

Natalie pulls away from the kiss, "You mean I really did that?" she asks me as she locks eyes with me. The moment our eyes are locked, I feel her hips roll into mine which cause me to mutter a few choice curse words. For someone who is neglected by my brother she sure knows what she is doing during the things leading up to sex.

"You did," I inform her never once taking my eyes off of her. "I think you may have to take care of it," I whisper before I pull her into another kiss.

I feel her smirk on my lips and soon her hands are reaching down to undo my jeans, which she pulls off in a hurry along with the pair of boxer briefs I am wearing. I'm surprised by her eagerness, mainly because I don't think I can remember a time where Kate was that eager to get me naked and have sex with me. Not even on our wedding night was she eager.

Feeling her hand slide around my cock, I groan into the kiss and move my hips up some as she starts to jerk me off. Her hands are just as soft as her lips are. They are smaller than Kate's though and I'm surprised she was able to get her hand around me.

As her movements get faster, I groan louder and bit down on her bottom lip. If she keeps this up I am going to cum before I'm even inside of her.

Natalie who it seems can read my thoughts moves her hand away and slides it up before pulling away from the kiss again. I watch as she undoes the pink button down shirt I have on. Once it is undone and off me, I shiver as she leaves tiny kisses down my chest that keep going farther and farther down.

The moment she reaches my hip bone, I bit my lip as she bites the flesh there softly and then continues kissing down farther. When I feel her mouth go around me, my mouth drops open and my head falls back against the pillow. This is something even Kate wouldn't do to me.

"I didn't think you would be the one taking charge tonight," I tell her when I can finally speak. Letting my hand go down, it tangles in her hair and I just look down and watch as her head bobs up and down as she gives me one of the best blow jobs I have ever received. The one Shannon Curfman gave me is still better though.

"Fuck....Natalie," I mutter as I pull her hair hard and start to move my hips, it's when I do that, she stops moving her mouth and she just lets me fuck it. It's one of the hottest things I've seen.

Knowing if I don't stop fucking her mouth though, I pull her head away and bring her up, "I think it's my turn to be in charge," I breathe out and I see her smirk. As my hand drops from her hair, I kiss her again and turn her over so she is beneath me.

Letting my lips, trail down her cheek and onto her neck, I kiss and suck at the skin there, hearing her let out a tiny moan. "You like?" I ask against her skin, my breath hitting it.

"Mhmm," she mutters, nodding her head and I just smirk, continuing to kiss her neck as my hand finds it's way down to the pair of jeans she has on. Slowly I undo them sliding them off but leaving her panties on her.

"I think you might like this a whole lot more," I whisper as I start to rub her through the silk material of the panties she has on. They are already wet but my actions cause them to get even wetter. I just smirk and soon slip a finger into her panties, finding her slit.

Pulling away, I bit my lip and let my finger slid up and down her slit a few times, watching as she closes her eyes and moans louder. Her moaning is just turning me on even more.

"Zac," Natalie whimpers out and I watch as she closes her eyes tighter. I like that I am eliciting such a reaction out of her. "I...I need you too.." she trails off the moment I slip my index finger inside of her and start to move it at a slow and steady pace.

I keep my finger going at the same pace for a bit before adding a second finger, "Is this what you wanted?" I ask though I know it's not.

Natalie shakes her head no, but instead of speaking she just moans and moves her hips up off the bed.

Taking my fingers out of her, I slid her panties off her, smirking at the sight of her wet pussy. It's shaved all the way, unlike Kate's who keeps hers in a landing strip. I don't know why but I'm more inclined to Natalie's fully shaved pussy then Kate's landing strip.

After her panties are off, I reach up and take her shirt off, throwing it to the floor with everything else, "Is this what you wanted?" I ask her again as I position myself between her legs and soon slid inside of her, hearing her moan. It's a good thing I know thanks to my brother's big mouth that Natalie is on birth control again. Apparently she started taking it again after she had Wilhelmina

"Fuck yeah," she whispers and I feel her nails dig into my back, which makes me start to thrust in and out of her, hard and fast. She is nowhere near as tight as Kate but she is tighter than I expected her to be.

Biting my lip hard, I let my arms rest on either side of her head, as I continue the hard thrusts, hearing the bed move now. Looking down at Natalie I lock eyes with her and smile. It's like tonight has reawakened me sexually. Something I thought would never happen since Kate stopped our sex.

"Shit Nat," I groan out as I feel my stomach muscles clench and I release inside of her. My head coming to rest in her neck, though I keep my hips moving until I feel her walls close in around me.

After they do, I just lay on top of her and catch my breath, kissing her neck softly. "That was...amazing," I mutter on her skin once I can speak.

Natalie just shivers under me and nods her head in agreement.

Moving off her, I look at the clock. It's two in the morning. It's a good thing I told Kate I may be working late at the studio and that I may spend the night there. "Did you tell Taylor you would be home?" I ask her as I turn back to look at her.

"No," she smiles as she stands from the bed and pulls the covers down, getting under them. "I told him I was staying at my mom's for the night. Just a little break from him and the kids. He is too dumb to actually check and see if my story is a lie."

I laugh some and get under the covers with her. I'm not sure if it should be weird to fall asleep with my brother's wife after fucking her or not. Right now, all I care about is actually getting some sleep because Natalie wore me out.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Sorry," I squeak out as I chew on my lip. Damn foot in mouth syndrome.

Nine Crimes Chapter Two

I roll my eyes, listening to Kate talk to my mother. They are going over some things about upcoming events at our church. A church I'm not even sure I want to be a part of anymore. Shaking my head, I stand from the table hoping neither woman will notice my absence from the room. It seems once they get to talking that is all they think about.

Going outside, I sit on the porch and take out the cartoon of cigarettes in my pocket. It's a habit I have taken up since our trip to Jamaica. Kate hates but it helps with my nerves and at least it's not pot. I smoked that for a whole year after our tour in 2008 and that caused too many arguments with her.

Putting the cigarette in my mouth, I find my lighter and soon light up, watching as the smoke I blow out goes up towards the sky. It's been a month since Kate and I had sex. A freaking month and I'm starting to feel horrible. I try but she always turns me down. I'm starting to feel as if I just don't do it for her anymore.

"Mind if I have a smoke too," a voice speaks up from beside me and I turn to see Natalie as she picks up the cartoon of cigarettes and lighter that I left laying beside me.

I shake my head, "No," I tell her as I take another puff from my cigarette. "Get tired of listening to mom and Kate talk about church shit too?" I ask laughing softly as I watch her light the cigarette up. I have never seen her smoke before but she does it like a pro.

Natalie laughs and nods. "No offense, but I really just hate Kate's holier than thou attitude she adopted since becoming a Christian," she says in between drags off her cigarette.

"No offense taken," I shrug knowing Natalie has a point about Kate. "I'm surprised you aren't at home with Taylor or the kids."

At my words, Natalie rolls her eyes, "Taylor isn't even home with the kids," she sighs as she takes another drag off the cigarette. "My mom is watching the children and he is off doing god knows what, or should I say who."

Feeling my eyes widen at her words I am shocked at what she has revealed. "Taylor is cheating on you?" I ask wanting to make sure I heard her right.

Natalie nods, "He has been cheating on me our whole marriage, you know he has before. He claims he'll stop but he never does. Hell wasn't it you who walked in on him and Carrick in the bathroom that one time?"

"Don't remind me of that," I shudder as I think about the images still ingrained in my brain of my brother bent over a bathroom sink while Carrick fucked him. "Who is he cheating with this time?"

"Nikki Reed," Natalie mutters her name with such venom that it shocks me. I soon get images in my head of Natalie murdering her. "Apparently it started after ya'll filmed the music video. Her husband has no clue but I'm tempted to tell him."

"Taylor may not like it too well if you tell him," I shrug knowing it would piss him off and he is known to have a temper. "But at least Taylor is getting laid."

I feel Natalie death glare me, "Yes and when he fucks around on me I stop getting laid," she snaps and I jump slightly, throwing my finished cigarette on the porch and stomping it out.

"Sorry," I squeak out as I chew on my lip. Damn foot in mouth syndrome. "Kate isn't even cheating on me and we haven't had sex since January....February is almost over and my dick is really getting tired of all this self-love I am giving it."

Natalie laughs and throws her cigarette down, stomping it out too. "You could try sucking it yourself," she teases and looks at me as if she has more to say. "I'm not sure what is going on with Kate. She doesn't tell me much anymore. She has sort of shut down and it's weird."

"At least it's not just me she has shut down on then," I frown not even sure what is going on with my wife anymore or our marriage. Heck we may have had rough times but this is just strange and weird. "You know...since we both aren't getting any maybe we could change that?" I muse as I look Natalie over.

Natalie raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean Zachary?" she asks using my full name. I usually hate it when people do that but with her I won't complain at all.

I run a hand through my hair as I think of a way to answer her. "I mean, we could, we could have an affair. Just a friends with benefits type thing, no feelings attached," I tell her not even believing I am saying these words. I have never once thought of cheating on Kate. I love my wife after all.

Natalie goes silent as she contemplates what I am saying. I know she'll turn me down. I mean Taylor may be cheating on her but she'd never dare cheat on him. She is a good wife.

"O..okay," Natalie nods surprising me.

"Really?" I ask her right as she stands up and heads towards the front door.

"Really Zac, you know my number. Text me and we'll set something up sometime."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Waking from my dream, I feel beside me just to grasp empty sheets, which cause my eyes to open. Natalie is gone. I should have known she would leave and not be here when I woke up. Taylor might have gotten suspicious of her lie if she didn't get home early.

Getting off the bed, I walk to the dresser where I see a piece of paper. Natalie's written a short note thanking me for last night and leaving me a twenty to go buy myself some breakfast. I can't help but feel as if she is really just paying me for our sex last night.

"I feel like a dirty hooker," I muse to myself before walking to the bathroom and flipping the light on. Going to the shower, I turn it on and once it is to my liking I step in and shower quickly. I'm not about to be out any longer than I have too. I am afraid of the fall out if I am because then Kate will surely know I didn't spend the night at the studio.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrap the towel around my waist and head to the room where I have a bag with extra clothes lying. It was really damn hard to get that bag past Kate but I did. Bending down at the bag I get my clothes out and drop the towel, getting dressed into a clean pair of boxer briefs and a pair of faded blue jeans.

Finding the red shirt I had packed, I slip it on and then put my dirty clothes into the bag. Slipping the bag over my shoulder, I grab the twenty and take the note, trashing it on my way out the door. Heading to my car, I throw the bag in and pocket the twenty as I get in my car.

I drive off, deciding to go through Taco Bueno and get breakfast. I really could eat Taco Bueno at any time of the day.

Ordering my breakfast, I drive home and park my car in the driveway. Getting out, I hold the bag in my hand as I walk to the door. I'm about to unlock it but before I can even get the key in the door it is flung open by Kate.

"Kate," I squeak out as my eyes widen. She looks pissed and I'm almost afraid that Natalie has called and told her everything.

"Zac," Kate says her tone flat. "Get inside," she tells me moving aside so I can.

I nod and obey her, stepping inside, jumping as she slams the door once I am inside.

"I know you weren't at the studio, at least not all night," Kate informs me as she brushes past me and blocks me from going any farther in the house. Can't she see I have food in my hand and I want to eat it? "I called this morning to check on you and Isaac answered. He informed me that you weren't there."

Damn Isaac, Damn him all to hell. "I decided to get a hotel room," I lie pushing my way past Kate and going into the kitchen. Sitting at a stool at the counter, I open the Taco Bueno bag and get out the two breakfast burritos I had ordered.

Kate follows behind me, "And you couldn't have called to tell me?" she asks as she stands beside me. I can see from the corner of my eye that her arms are crossed. It's never a good sign when a woman crosses their arms. It means you are usually about to get ripped a new one.

"I wasn't thinking," I mutter as I bit into one of my burritos. Waiting until I swallow, I answer her again. "Can you forgive me Katie?" I ask as I turn to face her and give her the smile she always loves.

I watch as she sighs and uncrosses her arms. That's a step in the right direction.

"If you ever do it again I am going to make you stay in a hotel for a month," she sighs again and leans in to kiss my cheek. "You better eat those fast before the kids come down and start whining," she laughs as she turns to leave the kitchen. "And they are about to make me barf," she mutters and soon I hear the bathroom door shut.

I just smirk and continue eating. So far Kate can't read through my lies and that is good. I really hope it stays that way. I don't want her knowing that I am cheating, that I plan to continue this no strings affair with Natalie.


	3. Writhe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Turn around," I growl out and I see her raise her eyes but she does as I say and turns around, her hands resting on the sink.

Nine Crimes Chapter Three

The rest of the morning after my chat with Kate, goes by uneventful, in fact the next three days go by uneventful but on Friday, I find myself sitting in front of my computer at the studio, rolling my eyes as I hear Taylor sweet talking someone on the phone.

When he hangs up, I turn my chair to face him. "Natalie?" I ask wondering if he would actually be bold enough to talk to Nikki like that while I am in the office to hear him.

Taylor turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow, "Why do you care?" he asks rather harsh as he chews on his lip, a nervous looking crossing his eyes.

"Just curious," I shrug as I keep watching his facial expressions. I can usually read him like an open book at times. "I've never heard you sweet talk Natalie like that before and I'm wondering what made you do it today."

"It wasn't Natalie," Taylor confesses as he looks away from me, a hand running through his hair. "I...you can't be dumb enough to believe I am still being faithful again," he laughs and I almost want to roll my eyes but I don't. "I was talking to Nikki, I umm, have been seeing her since we did the video."

I try my best to look shocked, pretend I didn't know about this already. "Oh wow," I whisper using a shocked tone. "I had no idea," I lie, hoping he doesn't see through it. I'm usually good at lying to him, or well I like to believe I am good at lying to him. If I'm not then this whole affair with his wife will bite me in the ass.

Taylor nods, "Isaac found out yesterday, I figured it was best I told you before he did. I still don't think Natalie knows, though she always seems to find out everything in the end."

"I'm sure if she knew, you would know by now," I smile as I try to keep from smirking. God how I want to just give one big smug smirk because I know that his wife does know. That his lies aren't such a big huge secret like he thinks they are.

I turn back around, hearing Taylor clear his throat. "I need you to lie for me tonight," he informs me and I groan, knowing it is probably to cover up a meeting with Nikki. "I'm going out of town after I leave the office. Making an impromptu visit to Nikki. Paul is away and we will have a few days to ourselves. If Natalie calls, tell her it is something to do with business, that I'm out of town for a business trip"

I chew my lip and nod my head, feeling almost guilty for having to lie to Natalie, but then again, maybe I won't. Maybe I will be honest with her. She deserves better than being lied too, especially since she already knows he is fucking Nikki.

"Okay," I agree though it's a lie. It seems I am starting to tell more of those as time goes on. Thank god I'm not Pinocchio, or by now my nose would be really long.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Leaving the office a few hours later, I start my drive home, though I end up going a different route. I go the way that will lead me past Natalie and Taylor's house. As I get close to it, I slow down and pull into the driveway, cutting the car off.

Getting out of the car, I walk to the porch and ring the doorbell. A few minutes after I ring the bell, I am greeted by Natalie's smiling face, which just turns to confusion.

"What are you doing here Zac?" she asks as she steps aside to let me in. "Sorry the place is a mess. Mom is keeping the kids for a few hours while I do some cleaning and somehow my cleaning has created even more of a mess than before," she laughs as she closes the door behind me, once I step inside.

As she laughs, I notice the way her nose scrunches up and I can't help but find it adorable. Somehow I have never noticed it before today.

"It's fine," I smile as I come out of my thoughts of her. "I came by to tell you that Taylor is out of town."

Natalie nods her head knowingly, "He called and told me. Said it was business and that you and Isaac could back him up on that," she shrugs as she turns her back to me and walks towards the kitchen.

I follow behind her and chew on my lip. I'm not sure why I feel so guilty over the fact that I am about to tell her he lied. I mean, I am fucking her, I have lied to my own wife now too about my whereabouts. "It's not a business trip," I speak up once we are in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asks as she turns to face me, leaning against the sink, her eyebrow raising an her arms crossing. At her arms crossing I am afraid she is going to rip me a new one and I'm not even the one doing her wrong right now.

I look away from her and chew my lip harder, "He is going to California to be with Nikki for a few days," I finally tell her watching as she uncrosses her arms and shakes her head.

"I should have known," she sighs before turning away from me. "That bastard still thinks I'm too dumb to know he is cheating on me," she mutters as she leans down as she opens the dishwasher.

I jump as she starts slamming dishes in it. "You know you could break something," I tell her as she slams the door shut once the dishwasher is loaded. I am trying to be funny but I can tell from her face once she turns to face me again she doesn't see the humor in my words.

Instead, Natalie just glares and crosses her arms again. "Fuck you Zachary," she snaps as she locks eyes with me and I feel a shiver go down my spine. It's a turn on seeing her so mad and taking her anger out on me.

"You want to fuck me again?" I ask deciding to be bold as I walk closer to her. I don't get too close in case she wants to reach out and hit me instead of fucking me.

I watch as her arms uncrosses and her glare goes away. "Here?" she asks as a blush creeps on her cheek. It's cute and I think I like making her blush.

I just nod at her words. "Yeah, here," I whisper as I walk closer to her again and look down at her when I am within touching distance. It's weird for me to have to look down on a potential love interest. I'm just used to Kate being right there and in my face.

Natalie soon smirks and she leans up kissing me rough and hard. I'm surprised by it but I find myself responding in the same manner kissing her hard, letting my tongue work it's way inside of her mouth. She tastes of peppermints and cinnamon.

As we kiss I feel her hands going up and under my shirt and I shiver because they are cool against my hot skin. Pulling away from the kiss, I hear her whimper which makes my cock grow hard. "Fuck that whimper was hot," I tell her as I lift my shirt off and throw it to the floor before leaning down and kissing her again.

Letting my hand travel down south on her, I hear her moan into the kiss when my hand slips up and under the dress she is wearing. I swear Natalie wears dresses no matter the weather.

"Zac," she mutters into my mouth as I grab her ass playfully through the material of her panties. I really like that I can get this reaction from her.

"Yeah," I mutter back as I break away from the kiss again and look into her brown eyes. All I see is pure lust now. She wants me as much as I want her.

Natalie blushes before she answers me, "I want you to fuck me," she smirks as she reaches down and pulls her dress over her head, leaving her standing in front of me in a red bra and matching cotton panties. Red is definitely her color and I can't help but thinking she wore this for Taylor, though it's me who is getting to see it. Getting to take her out of it.

I smirk and let my hand push her panties down until she step out of them, then I grab her hands. "Finish undressing me," I tell her my voice getting demanding. Just the sight of her in nothing but a bra is making my aching, throbbing cock worse. I need to be inside of her.

Watching as she undoes my jeans and pushes them down with my boxers briefs, I step out of them and then lock eyes with her again. "Turn around," I growl out and I see her raise her eyes but she does as I say and turns around, her hands resting on the sink.

Moving behind her, I grab her hips and hold them as I position myself and move into her from behind, hearing her groan out and watching her grip the sink harder.

"Your so fucking tight," I hiss out though I like it. I like how tight she is around my dick. "Does Taylor not fuck your ass often?" I ask as I lean in and kiss her neck, feeling her shiver as I do so.

She just shakes my head and I grin as I start to move inside of her. I'm rough in my movements but Natalie isn't complaining. Unless you count her moans and cuss words coming out of her mouth as complaining.

Letting my nails dig into her hips, I keep my movements rough. "You like being fucked in the ass?" I ask as I kiss her neck again, biting softly. I'm not sure what has come over me right now. I'm not this rough or vulgar with my own wife.

Natalie nods her head, "Y..yeah," she stutters out as she starts to move with me.

"Good," I whisper on her skin as I let one of my hands sneak around and slip between her legs. Sliding a finger inside of her, I find her clit, letting my finger run against it slow, teasing her.

My reward is her moaning and writhing at my touch before cussing again. I think those cuss words sound so poetic coming out of her mouth.

Picking up my pace, I add a second finger inside of her and start to finger her as I fuck her hard. In the heat of the moment she is mine and I like it that way. I can say or do whatever I want and I know she won't complain.

"Shit, Zac," she mutters as her hands grip the sink hard. I see the knuckles turning white.

"You like this?" I ask her as my lips trail up her and neck and behind her ear. "You like what I am doing?" I ask as a third finger goes inside of her, causing her to writhe again.

She just nods in response and I smirk.

Closing my eyes, I feel my breathing get hard and it's not long after that, that I know I am close. When I get close to my peak, I slow my fingers down and listen as she whimpers, her walls closing in around them.

"Fucking hell Zachary," she whimpers again and I close my eyes tighter as I feel myself release inside of her.

Pulling away I move away to give her room to turn around and when she does, I see her flushed cheeks. She looks down right sexy post sex.

"I..fuck," Natalie mutters in between breaths as she runs a hand through her hair. "I've never been taken in such a manner as that before," she laughs as she shakes her head. "Being talked to like that."

I look away and blush then. "I've never done that before," I tell her as I lean down to get my clothes and put them back on. I know I should shower before I get home to Kate but I don't have time. "I..Kate doesn't like it rough," I confess after I am dressed.

Natalie puts her clothes back on too and just nods. "I know," she smiles and I feel stupid. Of course she knows, Kate tells her everything or well used too. "You should head home before Kate gets suspicious," she says turning away from as if nothing has happened between us.

I know she is right and I let myself walk away from her, exiting the house and going to my car. When I get in, I raise my eyebrow as my eyes catch the screen of my phone. One new voicemail. Picking the phone up, I dial the number for my voicemail and listen to the message, being greeted by Kate's cheerful voice.

"Zac, it's me, Kate. I'm just calling to let you know that I am going out of town for the weekend. My mother called this morning and wants some last minute mother and daughter time. I dropped the kids off at your moms and their is frozen dinners in the freezer. I think you can manage those. I will see you Monday night. I love you."

At the end of her message, I hang up and shake my head as I pull out of Natalie and Taylor's drive way, starting towards my parents house. Kate rarely leaves me alone with the children so I know this thing with her mom must be important.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "C..can you come over?" I ask her as I feel tears wanting to come out again.

Nine Crimes Chapter Four

Arriving back home with both of my kids, I look at them as I sit them down at the kitchen table. "Now, neither of you can tell mommy that daddy got Taco Bueno for dinner," I said as I laid the bag on the kitchen table and got each of their respective food items out.

"If you do, daddy is going to be in big trouble with mommy," I say as I look at both of them. Shepherd just eyes me curiously and shrugs before digging into his meal. I really have to say, I may love him the most just because he acts so much like myself.

Junia keeps eying me and I chew on my lip. She is a little Kate in the making. "But why will you be in trouble?" she asks me, her blue eyes wide with wonder.

I sigh and stare her down, "Because mommy wears the pants in this marriage," I tell her though I know she won't understand the meaning in my words.

Junia just makes a face before laughing, "You are funny daddy," she smiles as she turns away from me and starts to eat her own food.

Sitting down at the table too, I take my food out, glad that Junia is no longer questioning me. All I can do is hope that she doesn't tell Kate when she sees her Monday that I let them eat fast food. Kate is against our children eating fast food, though there are times when I sweet talk her that she gives in and lets us all eat fast food.

Before I know it though, we all finish eating and I allow the kids another hour to play. An hour that Kate would be making them get ready for bed. Obviously I'm the least responsible parent and this is why Kate rarely leaves me alone with them.

After the kids have ran off and I finish throwing away our trash, I hear the phone ring and walk to pick it up, not even checking the caller id. It's a habit which Kate hates. She says I should always check it, mainly so I don't answer one of the many spam calls we get.

"Hello," I speak into the receiver.

"Zac," my mother-in-law Becky's voice comes from the other side and I cringe internally at how grating it is. She is worse than Kate when it comes to talking.

I force a smile, thankful that she can't see me. "Hey, Becky. How is Kate?" I ask wondering if her flight has made it in yet. "I was wondering if she was going to call when she got to your house."

After my question, the phone goes silent and I almost think that Becky has hung up until I hear her clear her throat. "She isn't at my house Zac," she informs me sounding confused. "I wasn't even expecting her to come in for a visit. I was calling just to check up on her. I hadn't heard from her in a few days."

"Oh," I say as I go silent now. Kate isn't going to visit her mom which means she has lied to me about where she is. Fuck. "I..umm I'll let her know you called," I whisper before hanging up and moving to the floor. I'm in shock. All the typical signs of a cheater were there but why didn't I catch them.

My wife is cheating on me and I'm the last one to know it seems. Okay, well maybe not the last one to know because I highly doubt anyone else does too, including Natalie.

The moment I think of Natalie I feel guilty. Guilty for cheating with her and guilty for coming to my own conclusions on Kate. I have no right to be angry or hurt by Kate's actions, especially when I am in the same boat as her, yet I am. I am angry but I think I'm more hurt in this moment. I'm hurt that I'm apparently not good enough for her, especially since I have been trying for six almost seven years to be her perfect husband.

"Fuck," I whisper feeling tears stinging at my eyes as my heart shatters. I'm not a perfect husband and obviously I'm not the one who can satisfy her needs anymore, otherwise I would be. I would be satisfying her and not Natalie.

At the thought of Natalie, I stand up and reach for the phone again. I need a friend right now, someone I can vent too and with Taylor out in California with Nikki she is the only one I can think of. Dialing her number, I listen to the phone ring, becoming worried as the rings keep coming. I know it's late but there is no way she is in bed right now.

"Hello," a voice finally answers and I smile recognizing it as Natalie's.

"Hey," I say as I chew my lip. "It's umm me, Zac," I squeak feeling a bit nervous and shy right now. "C..can you come over?" I ask her as I feel tears wanting to come out again. "I could kind of use a friend. I know it's late but maybe you could get a sitter for the kids."

Hearing her sigh, I almost expect her to turn me down. "Okay," she agrees. "Are you okay?"

I laugh at her question, "Right now I am far from okay but I will tell you more when you get here," I say before I hang up.

After I hang up, I do my best not to break down as I go upstairs to get the kids ready for bed. I'm almost relieved there is no fighting or resistance on their parts and bedtime goes smoothly. Once I exit Junia's room after reading her, her bedtime story, I go downstairs to wait on Natalie.

Sitting on the couch I just rake my fingers through my hair. I'm still so hurt and bent up over Kate more than likely cheating on me. In this moment I can really say that I hate my wife. When I hear a knock at the door I stand up and walk over to the door.

Pulling it open I smile sadly when I see Natalie and I move aside so she can come in. "I..sorry, I just needed someone."

Natalie enters the house nervously and I shut the door behind her. "Where is Kate?" she asks as her eyebrow raises and she turns to look at me after she has sat down on the couch.

I sigh and walk over, sitting down beside her, "She had said she was going to her mom's, but Becky called earlier and said Kate wasn't there."

Natalie goes silent after my words as if she is thinking. It seems she too comes to the same conclusion I have because she just looks up and frowns, "And you think she is cheating?" she asks as she reaches over and moves some hair out of my eyes.

I just nod and look away from Natalie. "What else can I think?" I ask as she frown as well. "It's the only reason I can see for her being out of town. She went out of town and left me with the kiss to fuck some random bastard."

"You know," Natalie speaks and pauses as if she is thinking over her words carefully. "If she is cheating you aren't any better than she is. I know it makes you mad and hurts you but you too are cheating, with me, her best friend," she says before laughing at the last part. "I'm not one to even lecture you right now on being mad because I was upset when I found out Taylor was really out of town with Nikki, but I am just saying that now, we don't have much of a right to judge anymore."

I chew my lip and wipe at my eyes after feeling a few more tears go down them. I know Natalie is right but this wound is just so fresh. At least with Taylor she has had years to get used to it. I have only had hours to get used to Kate cheating.

Before I can speak, I feel Natalie pull me into her and I just break down as my head rests in her neck. I feel so stupid for crying in front of her but she hasn't gone running yet. Maybe she is okay with a grown man crying on her neck.

"You'll be okay," Natalie reassures me as she rubs my back and I calm down some. I like having my back rubbed. It's one of those things that has been something I have liked since childhood. Anyone who rubs my back I instantly love.

I eventually stop crying but keep my head in her neck, my lips soon kissing her skin softly. I know my kids are just right upstairs but the temptation to kiss her neck is just there. It's so close and I can swear she is wearing just a bit of perfume. A scent I haven't smelt on her before.

"Zac," Natalie mutters but I hear a moan escape her mouth after she says my name. "W..we shouldn't. Your kids," she whispers as I feel her hands move to my chest and I expect her to push me away at any moment.

I just continue to kiss her neck, biting it playfully. "You'll have to be quite then," I tell her as my lips move up to meet hers. I didn't call her here for this, but really sex can help everything, especially getting me out of a funk.

Instead of pushing me away though, Natalie kisses me back and lays down on the couch, pulling me over her. The second I am over her, my hands are sliding up and under her dress, racing up to her bra, where I grab at her breast causing her to moan in my mouth.

I know she doesn't have long, seeing as her kids are with a sitter but hey, a quickie never hurt anyone and it helps men like me. Men with broken hearts.

Feeling her pull away and lift her dress off, throwing it down on my floor, I smirk and continue to grope at her breast as I lean down and kiss her again. I'm glad she is still wearing the red bra. If I could, I'd ask her to wear it every day, but I know I can't.

Moving my lips down her neck and chest, I push her bra cup down, and let my mouth go over her breast, sucking her nipple into my mouth. I hear her moan again and move beneath, her movements causing me to get harder than what I was.

As I continue to suck on her breast, I feel her reach between us and undo my jeans, pushing them down along with my boxer-briefs and for the second time today, my dick is exposed to her.

Moving my mouth off her breast, I kiss down her stomach until I reach her panties and I slowly pull them down her legs my lips kissing down one of her legs, just above where her panties go as I move them downward. I can feel goosebumps forming on her legs as I do that and it just makes me smirk.

I know she has to be quiet but it seems I am doing things to make her fail at that.

Moving back up, I look down at her as I position myself at her entrance. I make eye contact with her as I push inside of her wetness and let out a moan myself. I think I could get used to being inside her. My dick seems to be drawn to being inside of her in some form or another.

"Shit," Natalie moans out as her nails dig in my back and her eyes close, breaking any form of eye contact we have.

It's sick and twisted but a part of me wishes that Taylor were here to watch as I fuck his wife on my couch, as I bring her closer and closer to a climax that my ego tells me is probably better than any of the ones Taylor can give her.

Kissing her on the lips again, I pick up my pace and groan as I feel her nails going farther in my back, soon trailing down them. I'm sure I am going to have scratch marks for awhile so I can only hope Kate doesn't see my back when she comes back Monday.

As the thought of Kate, crosses my mind, I let my lips trail down to Natalie's neck, where I kiss and bite at her neck until I mark her. I know it's careless to do it but right now I am not thinking rationally. If I was, I highly doubt I'd be fucking Natalie on the couch while my kids sleep upstairs. I wouldn't be doing things to make her scream.

"You better find a way to cover that up," I whisper on her skin, before licking the mark softly. "Don't want your husband to find out what a naughty slut you have been while he was away," I smirk as I let my lips go back onto hers.

Feeling her walls start to clench around my dick, I soon reach my peak the same moment she reaches hers and I'm pretty sure it's one of the best feelings in the world. Kate and I have never once both had orgasms at the same time. Instead I am always trying to get her off first.

Falling against Natalie, I pull out of her but stay on top, my eyes closing as I catch my breath.

"I can't believe you marked me," Natalie says in between deep breaths. "I have never felt more like a dirty slut in my whole life."

I can't help but laugh and I open my eyes, "But you are a dirty slut Natalie Anne," I mutter as I kiss the mark I left and move up off her. "You are my dirty slut."

Natalie sits up and eyes me as she adjusts her bra cup and reaches for her panties. Before she can stand up to put her dress back on, a ringing sound comes from her purse and she grabs for it, pulling her phone out.

"Hello," she says into the receiver and I watch as her whole demeanor changes. "Oh, yes, I'm fine Taylor," she mutters forcing a smile on her face. "I...yes, the kids are asleep," she nods and I just shake my head and stand from the couching.

Finding my jeans and boxers, I head down the hall to the bathroom to take a quick shower. By the time I am done and come back to the living room in just a towel, I find Natalie gone, seeing a sheet of paper on the table. She said she was leaving and that she needed to get back to her kids. She had hopes that I was wrong about Kate.

Scrunching the paper up into a ball, I go upstairs, knowing I need to get some sleep. The sex with Natalie has brought me some comfort but I am sure the rest of the weekend will be hell.


	5. Pissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "No, I just think Natalie is cheating on me."

Nine Crimes Chapter Five

The weekend flies by before I know it, though like I assumed it was hell. I kept torturing myself with images of Kate and the man she was cheating with. I couldn't help but wonder if he looked like me. I couldn't help but wonder if he could please her like I did.

Hell I kept wondering this into Monday as well. Taylor was back in the studio and he and Isaac were too busy in their own little conversations to notice me drifting off and getting lost in my thoughts.

Besides thoughts of Kate, my mind also drifted to Natalie and every time they did a part of me felt guilty being in the same room as Taylor when I thought of his wife and all the things I would want to do to her when I saw her again. Yes, I was a bad brother and an equally worse husband.

I have also deduced I was a hypocrite for being mad at Kate for doing exactly what I was doing now. Though seeing as our sex stopped before I had started cheating, she has been cheating way longer than me.

"Earth to Zac," Taylor's voice breaks through my thoughts and I turn to look into his eyes. He looks so innocent but I know he hasn't been innocent for ages.

I raise an eyebrow, "Yeah?" I ask wondering why he is interrupting my own internal conflicts.

"It's time to go home," he smiles and I just nod, shutting down my computer. "I'm kind of relieved to be getting home to Natalie."

"Bad weekend with Nikki?" I ask him as I stand up once my computer has shut down. I'm really dreading going home to my own wife. I don't want to face her knowing that she is cheating on me. How do I pretend that I haven't caught her in a lie?

Taylor shrugs and runs a hand through his hair, "No, I just think Natalie is cheating on me."

At his words, I feel my heart stop and I really hope my face doesn't betray me and give me away. "Oh?" I muse willing myself not to squeak.

"She's done it before. After she found out you caught me with Carrick. She started sleeping with Muff. I caught them in our bed when I came home to surprise her. She is just, sort of acting like she did then. She is not bugging me for sex like she normally does," Taylor informs me and I feel sick at the knowledge of knowing Natalie fucked around with that fucking tattooed ginger.

"Muff?" I ask wanting to make sure I have heard my brother right.

Taylor nods and makes a disgusting face, "I don't know want she saw in him," he mutters as he leaves the office and I follow behind him. "She even said he couldn't really satisfy her."

I smirk at Taylor's last words and look away from him. I really think I am satisfying her. At least I hope I am anyway. "Why do you two even stay together?" I ponder out loud as we go outside. "I mean you have both fucked around on each other?"

"Because in some weird and sick way we still love each other," Taylor answers me. "She told me after I caught her with Muff that she loves me but she also liked being able to mess around. That if she were to do it again the guy would mean nothing to her because her heart will always be with me."

I just shrug and walk to my truck. "You guys are seriously just one messed up couple but whatever works," I mutter as I get in and slam the door. I'm not sure why his words have stung me so much but they have. "Get your shit together," I tell myself as I pull out of my parking space and head home to my wife. Now I have to pretend like things are good. That she is the saint she makes herself out to be.

Arriving home, I park my truck and get out, heading inside, "Katie?!" I call out wondering if she is home yet. I hope she is because I am sure the kids would be driving my mom crazy by now.

"In the kitchen," Kate calls out and I head into the kitchen, finding Kate standing over the stove. It looks like she is actually cooking a meal tonight and not making one of those damn frozen dinners.

"I missed you," I tell her as I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek softly. She vaguely smells of her flowery perfume and another smell that I feel like I should know but I can't place.

Kate just shrugs away from me, "I missed you too," she says her voice showing no emotion and I feel hurt by that. The least she could do is try showing she missed me.

Going to the table I sit down, "What's for dinner?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow and just stare at her back.

"Vegetable soup and cornbread," Kate sighs and I watch as she turns around to face me. "I know you didn't fix all the frozen dinners I left here," she spits out and I jump some, a little taken aback by how rude she is being.

I look away from her, "No, I got Taco Bueno the first night you were gone," I confess not wanting to lie to her right now. Lying wouldn't be good if she is in a pissy mood for no reason. It will just make her worse.

"You should have," she spits out again, her voice becoming almost shrill. "You know I hate the kids eating junk food and really, sometimes you should cut back on it too," she mutters as she turns away from me again.

Frowning at her words, I shake my head, "I don't think I need to cut back on anything," I raise my voice as I stand from the table. "I'm not sure what your problem is tonight Katie but I'm already sick of your shit," I tell her as I leave the kitchen and sulk into the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, I flip the tv on browsing through the channels until I find something relatively interesting that I think I might like and I sit there watching tv until Kate calls me to dinner.

During dinner Kate and I don't exchange words and I am hoping the kids don't notice. I hate when they see us argue but it seems like that is all we have ever done during our whole marriage. I'm not sure where we would be if we didn't argue, it is what makes us, us.

After dinner is over the kids leave the table, being told by Kate to go upstairs and get ready for bed. "I think I am going to go get ready for bed too," I speak to her finally before leaving the kitchen. Going upstairs, I go into our bedroom and slip out of everything but my boxer briefs before I get into bed.

Once I am in bed, I reach for the book I am reading on guns and sit there reading. I'm not exactly sure how long I read for but eventually I hear the door open and watch as Kate comes in and changes into her flannel nightgown. I'm not a fan of flannel but on her it looks hot.

"I'm sorry," I speak up once she is in the bed beside me. "I'm sorry for not fixing all the frozen dinners," I tell her as I close my book and lay it on the nightstand.

Kate just turns to look at me and she sighs, "I'm sorry too," she concedes and I smile. It's rare when she apologizes to me. "I'm sorry that I said what I did about you weight and being mad," she nods as she leans in and pecks me lips. "It's just, well, my mom made me upset while I was away."

I just nod my head at her words. I know it's a lie or maybe it's a part lie. Maybe her lover made her mad. I'm not going to call her on this though, It's not my place too. "Your mom is just a witch," I joke as I lean in and peck her lips. "You always say that anyway when she makes you really mad."

Kate laughs at my words, "Because it's true," she says as she kisses me back again, this time longer than a peck. Maybe just maybe she will allow me to have sex with her again. Yeah, I may be with Natalie but god, I miss my wife's touch.

Kissing her more, I turn over some, moving over her. My kisses becoming more hard and raw.

When I hear her moan I take that as an initiative to go further and I let my hand find it's way to her waist, my nails digging into the flannel of her nightgown, my hips crashing into hers so she can feel how much I want her, because god do I want her right now.

Letting my lips trail down her neck, I smirk as she tilts her head, allowing me better access to her skin there. Kissing her rougher, I let my hands trail down to the end of her nightgown pushing it up some, my hand soon sneaking under the hem to brush across her panties.

Again I am rewarded with a moan and maybe I am getting my hopes up too much but she hasn't stopped me yet. As I pull away to lift her nightgown off is when I see her face changes and I know I have overstepped things. My wife is about to turn me away again.

"Zac," she mutters out as she reaches down to fix her nightgown. "Not tonight," she says as she shakes her head and pushes me off her. "My trip has me tired," she mutters as she turns away from me and I hear her fake a yawn.

Sighing, I slip out of the bed, "Fine," I growl out as I walk into the bathroom that is adjoined to our bedroom. Slamming the door shut I soon slid my boxer briefs down and get to work taking care of my problems. As I close my eyes, I picture Natalie on her knees, giving me a blow job as I pull on her hair hard and rough. God I need her here now more than my wife. At least she wouldn't tell me no.


	6. Satin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Taylor told you about Muff and I?" she asks and I see her shake her head. "He really had no right to do that."

Nine Crimes Chapter Six

Looking down at my hands as I sit on the bed at the hotel I am at, I try to think of all the things I want to say to Natalie. It was her idea to meet but before we get to sex I am going to have a chat with her about Muff. I'm still disgusted that she fucked that ginger and didn't tell me before I had my dick in her pussy. I mean, I wouldn't put it past Muff to have STD's

When I hear the knock at the door, I stand up and walk over to it, looking through the peephole. I can barely make it brunette hair, so I decide to open it, hoping to god it is Natalie and not my wife.

"Hey," Natalie smiles as she goes past me and into the room, carrying some sort of shopping bag with her and I raise my eyebrows as I shut the door.

"Hey," I say back as I walk to the bed and sit down. "B..before we do anything, can we talk?" I squeak out as I feel a blush forming on my cheeks. Why am I so nervous to talk about this Muff thing now? Why the hell is Natalie's sex life making me nervous?

Natalie raises her eyebrows as well and sits down beside me on the bed, putting the shopping bag at her feet. "About?"

At her question, I bite my lip hard and rake my hands through my hair, "You and Muff," I shrug as I look over at her. "Why didn't you tell me you had an affair with him?" I ask as my voice turns just a bit harsh. "I had to find out from Taylor."

"Taylor told you about Muff and I?" she asks and I see her shake her head. "He really had no right to do that," she sighs before running a hand through her hair. "It's not like Muff meant anything too me. I loved Taylor. I still love Taylor."

Hearing her say she loves Taylor, I feel a stinging again and I want to just hit myself with something really hard to make it stop. Of course she loves Taylor. He is here husband, the man she is supposed to love, but then again, she is also supposed to be faithful too and she has failed that.

"Actually," I tell her feeling just a bit pissed off now. "He had every right to tell me. Muff could have STD's or something and it's not like we have been having safe sex Natalie Anne."

"I made Muff use condoms Zachary Walker," Natalie mutters and I see her roll her eyes. "I'm not that stupid to let just anyone fuck me without a condom."

"Not just anyone?" I ask raising my eyebrow. "And I'm not just anyone?"

Natalie blushes some and looks away from me, "I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't have anything. I know you have only ever been with Kate sexually so," she shrugs as a smirk plays on her lips.

At her blush I just shake my head, why can't I stay mad at her for long? Though I do plan on taking the anger I had out on her tonight when we fuck.

"Is he bigger than me?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow again. "Is Muff bigger than me?"

Natalie nearly laughs at my question and shakes her head no, "Trust me Zachary, out of you two, you win hands down on biggest dick," she winks before standing up from the bed. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to go change clothes real quick."

Before I can protest, Natalie has left and I look down. Out of Muff and I, I am bigger. But what about Taylor? I want to ask if I am bigger than him but I feel like with her answer she was implying that I wasn't and that just makes me jealous and....slightly hard.

When I hear the door of the bathroom open, my mouth nearly drops to the floor. There standing in the doorway is Natalie, looking like a sex goddess in heels. She is wearing a blue satin corset, with matching panties, and she is wearing heels. Heels that look like they could belong to a stripper, but they look good on her.

"See something you like?" Natalie smiles as she walks closer to me. "You know, I hear blue was your favorite color," she giggles as she stops right in front of me.

I just laugh and reach out, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her closer, "Oh trust me, blue is definitely my favorite color, especially on you," I mutter as my hands run over her hips and down her legs. "You look stunning."

Natalie blushes when I call her stunning and I don't know why. It's the truth. She looks stunning in this get up and she has made my already hard dick even harder.

"I don't think I'm that stunning," she speaks and I frown some. "I feel like your average plain jane bookworm," she blushes an even darker red. "Taylor always tells me I am."

I roll my eyes at her words, "Well Taylor is a douche," I mutter as I lock eyes with Natalie and let my hand go in between her legs, rubbing her through her satin panties. When I feel her starting to get wet I smirk. I like knowing I can get her so wet just from rubbing her pussy through her panties.

"Zac," she whimpers out, her hips bucking slightly.

"Yes," I smile back up at her, trying my best to look innocent and like an angel.

Natalie just glares at me and I laugh, "I'm calling the shots," I tell her my voice getting demanding as I move my hand out from between her legs. "Take your panties off."

Seeing her shake her head, I watch as she does what I told her to do, her panties dropping to reveal her glistening pussy lips to me. God I could shoot a load just looking at her pussy.

"Bend over my knee," I say as I look into her eyes again.

Natalie looks at me hesitantly but does what I ask her.

Once she is over me knee, I rub her ass, my hand being slow in it's movements. "I feel like punishing you for not telling me about Muff," I speak before raising my hand and bringing it down on her ass in a loud resounding smack.

Natalie flinches after and just turns her head, "By spanking me?" she asks her voice showing some hints of annoyance in it. "I haven't been spanked since I was a child Zachary."

"Then I guess you better get used to it," I spit out as I raise my hand again. This time it comes down a little harder on her skin and I feel her move against my leg. Her movements are not helping my hard member. In fact they are making it worse.

Natalie stays silent this time and I know I have one this fight so I smack her ass a few more times, each time she moves more which makes my aching cock throb in my jeans.

"You can get up," I finally say to her and watch as she does, her hand going to rub her backside. I hope tomorrow she hurts so much she has to make up a lie for Taylor.

Standing from the bed, I reach out and grab her hands, putting them on my jeans, "Take them off then suck me," I whisper out.

Natalie just bites her lip but obliges my demands, my jeans and boxer briefs soon falling to my feet and Natalie soon down on her knees, her hand going around me which causes me to moan.

The moment her mouth makes contact, I moan louder, my hand instantly going to her hair, which I pull on. "You look really good sucking my dick," I tell her as I watch her head bob up and down. "I think your mouth was made for giving blow jobs Nat."

Seeing her eyes look up at me, I groan and soon, I start to move her mouth on my cock, my tip feeling the back of her throat which causes me to almost cum on the spot. "Shit," I stutter as I let go of her hair and close my eyes, trying to come back to my senses but it's so hard to do when her hand has found my balls and she is massaging them.

"Fuck, Natalie," I mutter out. "If you don't stop I am going to come in your mouth and I'd much rather come in your pussy."

At my words, Natalie stands up and I look at her, pulling her in for a kiss, my hands running down the satin corset she is still wearing. "Take it off," I mutter into her mouth before pulling away.

Natalie just laughs and soon she has shed her corset, standing in front of me naked, minus her heels.

"Get on the bed on all fours," I hiss and soon I watch her start to take her shoes off before doing so. "Nope," I tell her popping my p. "Keep your shoes on babe."

I grin when Natalie fixes her heel again and gets on the bed, her ass staring at me, tempting me to take it again. Stepping out of my jeans and boxer briefs, I get behind her on the bed.

I lean in and kiss her neck softly, kissing down her neck and back before finally reaching my intended destination, her red ass cheeks. "I'm sorry," I apologize leaving a series of small kisses on the red skin, feeling Natalie flinch every time I do.

Making my way back up her body with kisses, I position myself just right and feel the heat from her right against the tip of my cock. "I think I want to make your pussy hurt just as much as your ass does," I breathe out before pushing inside of her.

"Zac," Natalie groans out as she grips onto the covers. If I could see her face, I'd bet her nose would be doing that scrunching up thing that I have realized I like. God I wish I could see her face.

"Have a problem?" I ask as I start to move in and out of her, my hand going to her hair, which I pull hard. I can just barely see her nails gripping onto the covers even harder. "I'm sure I can help your problem," I smirk as I let my movements get harder, my cock soon going as far into her as it can.

Feeling her tense up, I just hear a moan come out of her and I know she likes what I am doing. She likes me being rough. She likes me making her my bitch.

After going all the way inside of her, I start to get faster with my thrusts, hearing the headboard hitting the wall every time we move. I don't think I have ever fucked anyone so hard that the headboard has hit the wall until now.

Natalie's breathing soon gets hard and I feel her start to shake beneath me, "Fuck, Zac go harder," she grunts out and I follow her wishes, pulling her harder as well.

By following her wishes, I am rewarded with her reaching her orgasm and I smile some as I continue my movements a bit longer before also reaching my own orgasm.

"Holy shit," Natalie breathes as she falls to the bed and I feel my cock slip out of her. I just laugh though and fall down on top of her.

"Liked it that much?" I ask into her ear, letting my breath hit her skin.

Natalie nods her head and I smile as I place a kiss behind her ear, which causes her to shiver. "I need to shower so I can get back to Taylor," she says as she tries to move out from underneath me but I soon envelope her in my arms.

I don't want her running away right now. Not after we have had really hot sex. I wanna enjoy just being with her and holding her. "No," I state as I slowly move off her back, my arms moving down to her waist. "Stay with me Nat. Please," I beg as I put my lip out, not even caring that I am begging.

Natalie goes quite as she looks at me and finally I see her sigh and smile takes over her mouth. "Fine," she mutters as she leans in to kiss me on the lips. "But if Taylor gets mad at me tomorrow for not coming home it's on your ass."

I just nod, accepting any blame she may have to give me, "Fine," I smile back as I kiss her again, feeling content that she isn't running off. I feel less used.

Sometime during the night though, I am briefly awoken by the sound of Carly Simon singing You're So Vain and Natalie's voice filling the room not longer after.

"It was Taylor," she tells me after awhile when I feel the bed move and her body closer then it had been. "I told him I was staying at my mom's again," she mutters and I just nod my head, drifting back off to thoughts of Natalie lying to her husband and laying even closer to me in the bed. Oddly I like both of those thoughts.


	7. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I can see the outline of the darn nipple ring through your shirt. I still don't understand why you got it. It looks awful on you."

Nine Crimes Chapter Seven

Two months have now seemingly passed since I have started my affair with Natalie. Two whole months, though the last month Natalie has been pulling away from me. She no longer texts to meet up and she ignores my phone calls to her. I'm not even sure why but it hurts. My wife is still giving me the cold shoulder with sex and now Natalie, the only one who gave me any attention sexually lately is now doing the same.

"Zac," Kate's voice yells breaking through my thoughts and I turn to look at her. "Can you help me get things ready downstairs?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow. "The guests are going to be here soon for Shepherd's birthday and the living room still looks like a mess."

I just nod and stand from our bed, "Sure babe," I force a smile as I walk past her, briefly pecking her lips. She has still been taking trips out of town so I know she is still cheating on me, but I just don't feel like I have any right to call her out on it and I love her too much to call her out, or at least I think I do.

I hear Kate's footsteps behind me and I sigh. I know it's wrong but I almost wish she'd let me do this on my own, but she probably fears I'll make a worse mess of the living room than it already is. "You know Zac," Kate starts. "I can see the outline of the darn nipple ring through your shirt. I still don't understand why you got it. It looks awful on you."

Rolling my eyes, I turn to face Kate once we make it downstairs, "I got it because I wanted to be cool, hip, you know," I shrug seeing Kate isn't buying it. "Or I'm just having a midlife crisis," I lie. The real reason I got the nipple ring is because Natalie asked me too. Saying it would be hot and that she'd like to pull on it during sex. And I obliged, for some reason I just can't tell Natalie no.

Kate rolls her eyes as well but doesn't say anything else and we clean up the living room in peace. After it is clean, Kate excuses herself upstairs to as she says, go change into something that doesn't show off her barely there baby bump. She is now four months pregnant and showing just a bit, if you look at her stomach just right.

When she leaves, I just sit on the couch and run a hand through my hair. I know the guests will soon start showing up, and among them will be Natalie and Taylor. I'm hoping that I can get Natalie alone at some point and confront her on why she is ignoring me.

Hearing the doorbell ring, I stand from the couch and go to answer it. Once I have it open, I smile as I come face to face with Natalie and Taylor, all of their kids, except for Willa who Taylor is holding on hips, come running inside, right past me. I swear all four of them are little ninjas.

"Come in," I tell them, moving aside so they can. "Your kids already have."

When they both come in, I shut the door behind them and see Kate coming down the stairs. Her attention immediately going to Natalie who she drags off into the kitchen with her. I just sigh and hope this isn't how the rest of the day will go. Kate staying glued to Natalie's side, but then again they are known for that. Being glued together at events.

Looking at Taylor, I start to say something but the doorbell sounds again and I turn, answering it. This time being greeted by Nikki and Isaac. Once they are in, their kids run upstairs and Isaac and Nikki engage in a conversation on the couch.

It seems after Isaac and Nikki's arrival everyone else shows up and my job has now become that of answering the door and greeting everyone, some of whom I don't even know and I suspect Kate has met through her various mom groups and play dates she signs up for with the kids.

Once everyone has shown up, the party gets under way and soon I seem to be surrounded by a bunch of kids and people I know as well as strangers. Natalie is no longer stuck to Kate's side though, in fact Kate has disappeared, leaving Natalie in charge of the kids and making sure Shepherd opens up all his presents. As I look around, I also notice Taylor is gone and Willa is glued to my mom. I suspect Taylor has probably snuck out to smoke since he knows Kate hates smoking inside of the house.

Shaking my head, I decide to go upstairs and find Kate. "Kate?" I call out in question, once I have got up the stairs.

Not getting a response yet, I continue my search, throwing open a few doors but coming up empty. It's when I reach the bathroom though and hear crying that I know I have found her. Opening the door, I frown as I see her on toilet, holding her stomach. "Babe?" I ask as I bend down in front of her.

Kate raises her head and looks at me, "The baby," she says through her tears. "I'm cramping and spotting," she frowns and I know why this is hard on her. She has a history of miscarriages and she fears she is miscarrying this baby.

"Do you need me to call the hospital?" I ask as I feel a lump forming in my throat. I don't want Kate to lose our baby. She can't lose another baby. There was the baby before Shepherd and the two before Junia.

Kate shakes her head no, "If..if I am still feel like this after the party then you can take me to the hospital. I don't wanna ruin Shepherd's birthday," she smiles sadly as she stands from the toilet and holds onto me. "Now let's get back downstairs because I bet Natalie is probably going crazy."

I laugh some and walk Kate back downstairs, where things resume as much back to normal as they can. It's after most of the people have gone and only Taylor and Natalie and their family are here that things go away from normal.

"Zac!" I hear Natalie yell from the kitchen and I rush in there to find my wife laying on the floor. "She fainted. "Call nine one one," Natalie says her voice coming out harsh as she goes back to trying to get Kate to wake up.

I frown but does as Natalie says, dialing nine one one and informing them of everything that has happened today. After I get off, I see Taylor in the kitchen bent down over Kate as well. "The paramedics are on there way," I say bending down as well wishing Kate would come too.

Taylor nods, "I told Natalie I'd take the kids to moms and meet you two at the hospital," he says and I lock eyes with him, noticing a strange emotion in his eyes. One of fear and sadness.

"Okay," I mutter still confused by the emotions in Taylor's eyes. After I speak Taylor rounds up the kids and leaves.

Not long after he has gone the paramedics arrive and I just watch, feeling helpless. I want Kate to be alright. I want my baby to be alright and there is nothing that I can do to make any of it alright.

"Come on Zac," Natalie speaks and I feel her arm on my shoulder as she leads me out the door, grabbing the keys to my truck along the way. "I'll drive you to the hospital," she sighs as we make it to my truck and she literally pushes me in.

As I buckle up, I watch Natalie get in, "I don't let just anyone drive my truck," I croak out as I feel tears stinging my eyes and soon falling down my cheeks.

"And I'm not just anyone," she smiles sadly as she starts my truck and pulls out, driving towards the hospital.

I'm not sure how long the actual drive is but it feels like forever until we make it to the hospital. When we do, Natalie parks my truck and we both get out but I run ahead of her, wanting to get inside and find out where my wife is and if my baby is okay.

Being told to sit in a waiting room I just growl as I sit down. I hate waiting. I hate not knowing anything. Feeling a hand on my leg though after sitting down, I look over at Natalie and she just offers me a smile.

"Kate will be okay," Natalie assures me. "And so will the baby. It's a Hanson, it's a fighter," she nods.

I just frown more and grab her hand, lacing our fingers together. I like her being here. I need her and I'm glad to know that right now I have her and she isn't ignoring me.

Eventually I look up as a doctor comes out and I raise an eyebrow, seeing Taylor coming out with him. When the heck had Taylor gotten here and why is he with the doctor?

"Mr. Hanson?" The doctor asks me and I just nod. "Your wife is doing fine now. It seems she was just dehydrated and under a lot of stress, which would account for her spotting and cramping. The best thing I can recommend is that she take it easy for the remainder of her pregnancy and not to be under stressful situations."

I just nod at his words, smiling, "Can I see her?" I ask run a hand through my hair.

"Of course," he tells me letting me know her room number before he walks off.

I just look at Taylor and raise my eyebrow.

"I..umm...I weaseled my way back there," he just shrugs not even telling me why. I just shake my head and walk off, going to see Kate. As I do I swear I can hear Natalie raise her voice as she starts to yell at Taylor.

Again I shake my head, hoping they don't cause too much of a scene because that is the last thing Kate needs to hear. That her best friend and her best friend's husband got kicked out of the hospital for arguing.


	8. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "And what kind of favor would you need from me?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow curiously.

Nine Crimes Chapter Eight

Kate gets out of the hospital a day after being put in and it takes a week before I hear from Natalie. When I do hear from her it is via a text message. She wants to meet for coffee at Starbucks and I almost have to laugh. She knows I'm not a coffee drinker and I really don't peg her as one either so I am baffled as to why she would want to meet there, but I agree because I need to see her again. I am coming to realize that for some strange reason, I miss her presence in my life when she is not around.

Making up some lie to Kate, I soon head off to Starbucks and arrive there just ten minutes past the time Natalie has given me. Parking my truck, I get out and head inside, smiling when I see Natalie sitting a table, drinking something that oddly resembles a tea.

"Zac," she calls out when she sees me. "I already ordered for you," she motions to the drink beside her own.

I laugh to myself and walk over to where she is sitting, "I better like whatever you got me," I tell her as I pick up the drink and take a sip, a smile forming on my lips when I taste the sweet, sugary goodness of the tea. Natalie is my fucking lifesaver right now.

"Well?" Natalie asks as a smirk forms on her own little set of cute lips and I have to keep my dick from getting hard. I just need her mouth around it again.

I just keep smiling, "I love it," I laugh as I take another drink before sitting it down. "So why did you want to meet here?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow and lock eyes with her. "Afraid I'll work my charm and get your pussy too wet if we met in private," I whisper just loud enough for her to hear me.

Natalie blushes and looks away from, "Zac," she hisses trying to play innocent but I think we both know she is far from innocent right now. "I wanted to meet up because I need a favor. Taylor is going to California again tomorrow and I want to catch him with Nikki. I want proof of him cheating on me so I can actually get a divorce this time," she sighs and runs a hand through her hair. I'm shocked that she wants a divorce, but what kind of favor does she need from me in all of this?

"And what kind of favor would you need from me?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow curiously.

"Come with me," Natalie whispers as she looks back up at me. "Come with me and help me bust him. I, I plan on getting to the rental house first. That's where he always takes her you know, the rental house he and I always stay at. I want to get there first and hide in the closet until he starts to fuck that fucking little sai..." she starts then stops mid-sentence, leaving me wondering what she was about to say.

Taking another drink from my tea, I mutter, "Kate is leaving for her mom's tomorrow, I guess I could ask mom to watch Junia and Shepherd so I can go with you," I nod, agreeing to do this for her.

Natalie just grins after I agree and she stands up, "Then I'll see you tomorrow," she nods before leaving me there, feeling confused. I could swear her grin was an evil one, like she has something more up her sleeve then just catching Taylor.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After the meeting with Natalie the rest of the day seems to fly by and soon I find myself, standing next to Natalie in a large closet out in California. "This is fucking stupid," I hiss out to her feeling just a bit pathetic as I look through the tiny cracks in the closet. "I feel like we are just going to come up empty handed."

I can feel Natalie glare at me before I even turn to look at her, "He'll be here," she says and right on her word I hear the front door open and hear Taylor's voice downstairs, followed by a muffled females voice.

Staying quiet, I just move some so Natalie can see better, especially as footsteps come up the stairs and the door to the room opens. Seeing Taylor come in first, I am sure I feel my mouth drop open when instead of Nikki coming in behind him, my own fucking wife does.

Looking down at Natalie, I feel her eyes lock with mine and then it hits me, she knew about this. She knew he was coming to meet Kate, "How long did you know?" I whisper out feeling pissed off.

"A month before Shepherd's birthday," she informs me and I shake my head looking back up as I watch Taylor lean in and kiss Kate. "Taylor accidentally blurted it out during a drunken argument. After I knew, I just, I needed some time away from you."

So that explains why she had been ignoring me. She knew my wife was cheating on me with her own husband. She couldn't face me while knowing such a thing.

I just frown and continue to watch as Kate lets Taylor undress her and take her over to the bed, where she eagerly undresses him. She sure hasn't shown me that much affection since she got pregnant.

"Fuck," I mutter softly as I realize how concerned Taylor had been after she had fainted. "It's not my baby is it?" I ask Natalie as I remember her argument with Taylor in the hospital.

Natalie turns her body to look at me, "Kate's not sure according to Taylor. He was also with her the night she got pregnant and it could be his baby as well."

Feeling my heart drop, I go back to watching Taylor and Kate. It seems in the time it has taken me to ask Natalie that question, it has taken enough time for Taylor to wind up between my wife's legs to eat her out. She hasn't let me eat her pussy since before she got pregnant with Junia.

The more I watch I soon start to feel myself getting hard and I try not to groan, feeling slightly sick that I am getting turned on by watching Taylor give my wife oral sex.

"Natalie," I mutter as I look down at her, glad that she is still facing me, "I...I'm hard," I whisper as I grab her hand and put it over my throbbing cock. "I need you to fuck me," I tell her, wanting to fuck her right here in this closet. If our spouses can fuck each other out there on the bed then damn it we can fuck in the closet.

Without even hesitating, Natalie leans in and pulls me into a kiss as Kate's moans fill the room and I close my eyes so I don't have to see Taylor and Kate.

Kissing Natalie back, I pick her up and push her against the wall, letting my hands go up and under the dress she has on. At least she is making it easy for me to get her underwear off quicker.

As we kiss, I feel her hands go between us and she undoes my jeans in a hurry, pushing them down as far as she can get them. Once they are down far enough, I decide it is time to remove her panties and I do, throwing them somewhere behind me in the closet. I really hope we can find them before we leave.

Hearing Taylor star to moan as well, I can't help but move my head some so I can see and the moment I do, I find him getting a blow job by Kate. Figures she won't suck my dick but she will his.

"Zac," Natalie whines out and I just laugh some as I slid inside of her, surprised to find her pussy is already really wet. I guess it seems, she has gotten turned on from hearing Taylor and Kate fucking around. "Fucking pound me," she whimpers out and I feel her slide her legs around my waist, pushing my cock deeper inside of her.

At her words, I just start thrusting in and out of her, being slow at first, which just causes her to whimper again. "You okay?" I ask inside of her mouth.

Before she can reply, Kate's voice fills the room, "Fucking hell Taylor," she mutters and its then that Natalie pulls away from the kiss.

"Put me where I can see them," Natalie whispers, "I want to watch my husband fuck another woman. I want to watch him fuck her while you fuck me."

To say I'm shocked by Natalie's request is an understatement, but I soon quickly move her off the wall, slowly laying her down on the floor, and adjusting her feet and legs so they are on my shoulders. As I adjust them, I watch as she turns her head, watching Taylor and Kate.

"Is this what you wanted?" I ask her as I start to move in her again, this time a lot harder and faster than before. As I speak to her though, my head goes to look at Taylor and I see he has Kate in an almost identical position as I have his wife in. It's kind of funny and twisted all at the same time, but it just makes my cock ache even more.

She nods her head, finally tearing her eyes off her husband and my wife to look at me, "Mhhmm," she smirks and I feel her nails soon make contact with the skin on my back. "Your cock feels better than his," she tells me and I just smirk. I can't help but wonder if my wife thinks of my cock when she fucks Taylor.

"Who owns your pussy?" I mutter before I lean down and kiss her, my cock going deeper inside of her. It's kind of bad but I want her to scream right now, even if it can be bad for us.

"You own my pussy," Natalie whimpers out and I groan as her nails go deeper into my back. "You fucking own it."

I smirk at her words and continue my movements inside of her, the sound of flesh upon flesh filling the room and to be honest, I'm not sure exactly which couple it belongs too. If it's not Taylor and Kate, they don't seem to notice.

Pulling away from the kiss, I turn my head to look at them, seeing him turning Kate over on her stomach as he gets behind her and fucks her from behind, Kate grabbing onto the bedsheets, much like I have made Natalie do numerous times.

Natalie turns her head too, to watch them and she laughs, "It's hot isn't it?" she asks before looking back at me. "Watching them fuck each other while we fuck."

"Yeah, it sort of is," I answer before leaning down to kiss her again. I'm not sure why I can't get enough of her lips right now. I just want them against my own, which is new, because usually I want them around my dick.

When she kisses me back, I feel her nails break my skin and I know that I will have marks on my back for awhile. Guess this means having to wear shirts all the time around Kate.

"Fuck Zac," she moans out softly and I watch as her body moves a certain way and I soon feel her walls closing in around me, her head falling back against the floor. "I...fuck..I like you," she whispers after she orgasms.

I'm confused by her last statement, but I try to ignore it as I reach my own peak and feel myself release inside of her, some of it going down her legs and I am sure onto the floor as well. I just really hope Taylor doesn't open the closet for any reason and notice the cum stain.

"I like you too," I tell her as I move out of her and lay down beside her on the floor. As I lay there I hear Kate and Taylor reach their respective orgasms and I bury my head in Natalie's shoulder. "They are such fucking sluts," I frown feeling sad now that I know my wife is cheating on me with my brother.

I know I'm a hypocrite for doing the same thing with Natalie but damn Kate has been fucking Taylor longer and it just sucks.

Natalie nods her head in agreement, "But so are we," she whispers as she turns her head and kisses me softly on the lips. "Taylor should be out soon. He always passes out after sex. We need to make our escape then," she says as she sits up and begins the search for her panties, that I threw earlier when this encounter first started.

Standing up, I fix my boxer briefs and jeans, watching as Natalie finally finds her panties and slips them on. "You ready?" I ask her as I look out seeing that indeed both Taylor and Kate have drifted off.

She nods again and slowly opens the closet door before tiptoeing out of the room. I follow behind her until we make it outside and then I grab her hand, walking with her down the block where we parked the rental car.

When we reach it, Natalie gets in the drivers side and I take the passanger, my head leaning against the seat. I feel sleepy but I don't want to fall asleep until we reach our hotel.

The whole drive there is silent and when we make it there, I stay silent even as we take the elevator up to our room. The second we make it to the room, Natalie heads to the bathroom to change into her pajamas and I just strip down to my boxer briefs, climbing into the bed and closing my eyes.

"Zac," Natalie whispers and I feel the bed move and the heat from her body against my own. "Goodnight," she tells me before kissing me on the lips briefly.

"Goodnight Nat," I whisper back as I let my arm go around her waist and pull her closer to me. "I think..." I start but I don't even finish my sentence before I drift off to sleep.


	9. Lube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You know," Natalie speaks again, "I wanted to try something new with you," she smirks as she pulls her head away and looks at me. "It..well it may hurt some, but when I was gone I bought lube."

Nine Crimes Chapter Nine

Waking the next morning to the smell of food, I open my eyes and see Natalie sitting at the table in the room. I swear she is wearing my t-shirt and a pair of her jeans and damn does she look good.

"You have food," I yawn as I sit up and wipe at my eyes, stretching. "Did you bring me any food?"

Natalie just laughs as she looks back at me. "Of course I brought you food," she smiles as she points to the bag in front of her. "I hope you don't mind McDonalds."

I shake my head and move from the bed much like a kid on Christmas morning. I just love food that damn much. "I don't mind McDonalds," I tell her as I open the bag and take out what is left. A Mcmuffin and a hash brown. I really have to thank Natalie for this later when we have sex again.

"All of you Hanson's are the same, content with any food," she laughs as she watches me eat. "I don't get how Taylor isn't obese by now with all the junk he eats."

I look at Natalie, faking being offended, "We all are not the same," I tell her my mouth full of food.

"Uh huh," she says as she laughs more. "I'm pretty sure Taylor says that too when I say it to him," she shrugs as she stands from the table and sits down on the bed, turning the tv on and flipping to some news show. I really hate news but from what Taylor has said, Natalie loves it.

Finishing my food, I stand up and throw the trash away, "Speaking of Taylor," I start as I sit down beside her on the bed. "Are you really going to file for divorce?"

"Do You really wanna ask that?" Natalie asks me and she raises an eyebrow as her brown eyes lock with me.

I just nod my head, "Yeah, I do," I tell her as I keep eye contact. Hell, I'm not even sure why I want to ask but I do. I want to know if she is actually going to divorce my brother for real this time and not just make an empty promise.

I've heard numerous stories from Taylor about her empty promises of divorce and then never doing it.

"I...I...no," Natalie finally answers me and I just frown at her words.

Looking away from her, I stand from the bed, "He doesn't deserve you," I spit out before walking over to the bag I had brought with me. "You should divorce him and then make yourself the sex goddess you are with me. Make him regret losing the best thing he has," I mutter as I get my clothes out of the bag and head into the bathroom slamming the door.

Slipping out of my boxer briefs, I set my clean clothes on the back of the toilet and bend over, starting the shower. Once it is just right I step in and under it. Trying to forget the outburst I had on Natalie. I'm not even sure why I had it and I feel like an ass. I just hope she can forgive me, though if she can stay married to Taylor after all he puts her through, I don't see why she can't forgive me.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Staying in the shower even after I wash off and get clean, I sigh. I'm hoping the cold water will calm me down but instead it just makes my dick want to shrivel up and I quickly hop out of the shower and get dried off, before dressing again.

After dressing, I leave the room and frown when I find Natalie gone, a note written on the table. It says she needs to go for a walk and clear her head. Fucking great, she is mad at me. Shaking my head, I ball the note up, throwing it away as I plop down on the bed, landing on my back.

As I stare at the ceiling, I feel my eyelids getting heavy and soon I have drifted off into a nap.

"Zac," a female voice speaks from beside me and I moan softly when I feel soft lips on my neck. "Wake up babe," the female voice speaks again and kisses my neck more.

Opening my eyes, I smile when I see Natalie beside me. "Are you not mad at me anymore?" I ask as she leans in and pecks my lips.

Natalie raises her eyebrow, "Who said I was mad?" she asks as she scoots closer to me.

"I just figured you where since you left after my little outburst," I shrug as I chew on my lip. "I'm sorry," I say as I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her body into mine. She smells of that damned strawberry body wash Kate got her at Christmas time last year.

Natalie just burrows her head into my neck and shakes her head, "I wasn't mad, but since you said sorry, I forgive you," she laughs before kissing my neck again, her teeth nipping at the flesh lightly which makes me shiver. It's odd but I could get used to sharing a bed with her and holding her like this. I could get used to her being more than just my fuck on the side and that thought scares me. There is no strings in this and yet...no, it can't happen.

"You know," Natalie speaks again, "I wanted to try something new with you," she smirks as she pulls her head away and looks at me. "It..well it may hurt some, but when I was gone I bought lube."

At her words, I raise an eyebrow wondering just what she wants to try that she would need lube for. "Exactly why the hell do you need lube for what you want to try?" I squeak feeling nervous but my cock is already getting hard at the thought of being with her again, sexually. I swear the past few months I have become a nympho or something, but only with her.

Natalie just smirks, "Well at first I wanted to use a dildo on you," she tells me and I just give her the what the hell did you just say look. Though it changes when I realize she was being serious. "But I'm not sure you are ready for that, especially if your facial expressions are any indication."

"A...dildo?" I ask as I shake my head at the thought. "I...just...no," I mutter as I chew on my lip. "I am not having a fake dick stuck up my ass."

Natalie laughs and sits up, "I'll get you to try a dildo eventually," she nods. "But for right now, I'll just use my fingers," she nods and I blush some at the thought of Natalie's fingers up my ass. Now I have had fingers up there before. Though they were my own when I decided to experiment during a very raunchy masturbation session after watching a few weird porno's I had borrowed from Taylor.

"Just your fingers," I whisper out and I see a grin begin to form on her and she moves from the bed, walking over to the table where a plastic bag is. I watch as she takes out a bottle of lube and then gets back on the bed, laying the lube on an empty space, before leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips.

As we kiss, I feel her tongue find it's way into my mouth and I moan out, my hands slowly sliding down to go up and under the t-shirt of mine that she is still wearing.

Feeling her pull away, I watch as she rids herself of the shirt and also the bra she had on underneath and I groan out as I see her breasts. Even after five kids and being almost thirty they are still perky. Maybe not as much as the day she came into my brother's life but damn are they still perky.

When Natalie leans back down to kiss me, I feel her hands start to unbutton my shirt and I smirk once the air begins to hit it, causing me to shiver some. Once the buttons are all undone, I pull away and sit up, taking it off and throwing it to the floor with the clothes Natalie has taken off.

Smirking when I look at her I let my hands rest on her cheek, before going down her chest and over her breasts, which makes her moan softly. I like hearing her moan.

Biting my lip when my hands reach her jeans, I undo them and push them off her along with her panties, throwing them to the floor as well. "You're so fucking beautiful," I tell her before kissing her again as I lay back on the bed, pulling her naked body with me.

Feeling Natalie's lips start to trail down my neck and then my chest, I moan out as she pays attention to my nipples, licking and sucking on each of them briefly before continuing her way down to my jeans. When she gets there she pulls away again, but only long enough to rid me of my jeans and underwear.

When I am naked, she starts kissing right where she left off, above my hips, her tongue coming out and licking my skin as she goes farther down and I moan louder.

"Fuck Natalie," I whisper. "If you do that again, I may just fucking come before you even get your fingers inside of me."

Natalie moves away and looks up at me, "Oh really?" she asks and I see her smirk before going down between my legs, her mouth soon around my balls, sucking and licking on them with just the right amount of pressure and I groan feeling my hips buck, my head falling back into the pillows.

"Shit," I whimper as she keeps it up and my eyes close tight. I'm trying to keep myself from releasing. Though she makes it harder when her mouth moves from my balls to the skin in behind them. She licks the skin so soft and I have to wonder just how many times she has done this to Taylor.

Feeling Natalie's tongue soon make contact with my asshole, I moan the loudest I have ever moaned and my hips buck hard. I never expected a tongue to feel so good against that part of my body but it does.

I'm not sure how long Natalie continues licking my asshole, mainly because I'm too busy feeling like I am in heaven, especially when her tongue dips in every so often, leaving me wanting more.

When I feel her pull away, I whimper but stop when her mouth goes around my dick, my hand going into her hair as her hand makes it's way to my ass and slowly I feel a finger inside of me. I have to admit it feels ten times better than my own did when I fingered myself.

"Natalie," I mutter as I pull on her hair and feel her finger moving in and out of me at a nice pace. The pace almost matches the one her mouth has on my dick. "Add another finger," I beg letting myself whimper.

At my request, I feel another finger inserted inside of me and I groan, pulling her hair more. Her pace with both fingers and mouth picks up and soon I find my hip movements matching hers. "I'm gonna come," I warn her in case she wants to move her mouth away but god, I pray she doesn't.

When my stomach muscles clench, I release inside of her, going deeper into the back of her throat, surprised as she swallows every ounce of come I give to her.

Letting go of her hair, I feel her fingers slide out of me and her mouth move from my dick and I watch as she lays beside me. It's then that I notice her hand moving from between her legs and I smirk when I realize she fucked herself while fingering my ass.

Taking her hand, I put the index finger in my mouth licking it off. I haven't ate her yet but god, do I intend too. "Your finger tastes good," I wink after licking it off.

Natalie just blushes and moves into me, her arm going around my waist and her legs tangling with mine, "You are a freak," she giggles as she leans in and kisses me, her tongue going into my mouth. I can taste myself on her and oddly, I like it.

When Natalie pulls away I sigh and watch as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Biting my lip I frown as I watch her, feeling confused at all of these emotions she is making me feel. I'm not even sure what she is doing to me but I feel like whatever it is, it's too late to stop it now. I'm in her web and trapped.


	10. Schoolboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Will you lay down with me?" she calls out.

Nine Crimes Chapter Ten

Hearing a pounding on the door, I whimper as I move into Natalie and try to ignore it, but ignoring it fails because it just gets louder and I open my eyes watching as Natalie opens her eyes and sits up in bed.

"Natalie Anne, open this fucking door right now!" Taylor yells from the other side of the door and I feel my eyes widen.

Moving from the bed quicker than a bullet out of a gun, I race to find my clothes and put them back on as I look at Natalie when Taylor yells again.

Natalie who is dressing in a hurry as well, throws my t-shirt that she had been wearing at me as she goes to her bag to get another one out, "In a second Taylor," she yells back as she slips into a shirt then looks at me again, "Go hide in the bathroom," she mutters.

I just nod and walk into the bathroom, cracking the door slightly. I'm praying to God that Taylor doesn't catch me here. I'm also wondering just how he found Natalie though and why he is here. I would think he would still be off fucking my wife.

Natalie opens the door after she has herself dressed and I watch as Taylor barges into the room. He looks as pissed as he sounded when he was knocking on the door. I'm half afraid with the look in his eye he may hurt Natalie but I really don't think he would hurt a woman.

"You fucking bitch," Taylor spits out as he gets in her face. "Did you not expect me to find you here in California?" he asks as he stays in her face. "Ordering the hotel room in my name and with my card?"

Natalie backs away some and shakes her head, "I...no," she answers as she breaks eye contact wuth him. It's clear she is scared but I don't think Taylor cares right now.

Taylor just laughs, "Well I did," he says walking up to her again and grabbing a hold of arms tight. "I called to check my balance and imagine my surprise when it had changed. So tell me, did you plan to bring your newest lover boy out here? Did you think it would be fun to fuck him right under my nose, just ten minutes from the rental house?" he asks and I raise my eyebrow. Does he know about us? He can't know about us.

"You think I came here to cheat on you? That I would really be this close to our rental house and have a room in your name, fucking around with some guy?" Natalie asks as she laughs and pulls her arms from his grasp. I can notice the places on her arms where his hands had been. "I'm not that cunning Taylor. I'm not you."

Taylor glares and crosses his arms, "You are the bitch who trapped me into marriage, so don't tell me you aren't that cunning," he snaps out and I feel my mouth drop open.

Natalie doesn't even say anything though, she just raises her hand and slaps him hard across the face.

Taylor doesn't even say anything else after she slaps him, instead he pulls her into a kiss, a very heated and passionate kiss and I just raise my eyebrow having not expected that.

I'm even more taken aback when Natalie kisses him back, letting her hands go to his hair which she tugs on and makes him moan.

Their kisses get even more heated and I'm frozen as I watch him push her back on the bed and climb over her, her hands going to his shirt, pulling away long enough to take it off and throw it to the floor.

I just look down for a bit and can't help but wonder if she has forgotten that I am in the bathroom. Would she really have sex with Taylor while I could knowingly watch and see? When I look back up again, Taylor is now completely naked and Natalie is between his legs, sucking his very hard cock, which I finally notice is just a bit bigger than mine length wise.

Watching as he pulls on her hair, I can't help but feel jealous. I know Natalie is his wife but damn it, I don't want her having sex with him. I want her to be sucking my cock like that and at that thought I feel myself start to harden in my jeans.

"Taylor," Natalie mutters as she pulls her mouth away and looks up at me. "Fuck me baby," she purrs and he soon smirks pulling her into another kiss, his hands going down to undo her jeans, pushing them and her underwear both off and I feel my mouth water when I see her bare pussy exposed.

God how I want to be the one sticking my dick into her right now, but instead Taylor is the one getting between her legs and pushing in and out of her forcefully, the bed moving every time he does.

Feeling my cock get harder, I undo my jeans and slip them off with my underwear, my hand going around my dick. I can't help but watch Natalie and Taylor as I pull on my hard cock. Thoughts of Natalie's pussy around me instead of my hand, invade my head and I have to bite down on my lip to keep from moaning out.

Watching as Natalie's nails dig into his back, I want so badly to moan because I know how good those nails feel on skin. Moving my hand harder, I hear Natalie moan and I bite down on my lip more. Fuck, I want to be moaning with her. I want to be the one making her moan like that.

I hate how she uses a different moan with Taylor then she does me.

"Fuck...so good Taylor," Natalie mutters and I frown. "Your dick is the best one that has ever fucked me," she mutters again and I frown more. Does she not care that I can hear every word she says right now?

Moving my hand faster, I watch as Taylor starts to kiss down Natalie's neck and she turns her head, looking at the bathroom, a smirk forming on her lips as she winks. That fucking bitch. She knows what she is doing and she is loving every minute of it.

When they kiss again, I see Taylor start to slow down and I know that he is getting close and the moment Natalie starts to move her body a certain way I can tell she is too. Hearing Taylor reach his peak first, I just watch as Natalie shudders under him seconds later and I give myself a few more good pulls before I come too.

Slowly, I walk over to where the toilet paper is and I clean myself up and slip back into my underwear and jeans. Looking out the crack in the door I see Taylor getting redressed and Natalie slipping back into her panties and jeans.

"I hope your lover boy enjoyed the show," Taylor speaks loudly. "I could smell him on your skin the entire time. He almost smells like Isaac does.“ I blush at that and just smirk knowing he could smell me on her skin.

Eventually he leaves the room and I stay in the bathroom, waiting on Natalie to come in. She does and I just look at her.

Natalie looks at me too and I see the grin on her face, "Enjoy your show?" she asks as she walks over to me and runs a hand down my cheek. "I think I saw you through the crack. You were getting off watching me fuck your brother," she whispers before she leans in and kisses me.

I should push her away, I'm still angry and hurt that she said Taylor's dick was the best she has had. But instead I kiss her back, letting her tongue slip inside me and I swear I can taste Taylor's dick in her mouth. I'm not even sure why I find it so hot that I can taste him. I kind of like tasting him on her, more so than I liked tasting myself.

When she pulls away I look her over and shake my head, "You are a fucking bitch," I tell her as I watch her undress and bend over to turn the shower on. I can't help but look at her ass, wanting to just reach out and grab it, but I control myself and keep from doing that.

"So I've been told," Natalie shrugs as she steps in the shower. "Now how about undressing and joining me in the shower?" she asks as she looks at me, expecting me to do what she asks.

I just sigh and undress, stepping in the shower behind her, "Happy?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss her shoulder.

Natalie just nods and turns around in my arms, "Very," she smiles as she pulls me into a kiss, soon backing herself against a wall and I bit down on her lip as I feel myself harden again. What the fuck is she doing to me on this trip?

"I need you Zachary," she whispers into my mouth and I moan as her hands find a way to brush against my nipples, causing the ring in my nipple to press against my skin some. "Fuck me," she begs.

Her begging is all, I need. I kiss her harder reaching for one of her legs, which I hold up, feeling myself slide inside of her, causing her to wince. She is obviously still sore from having Taylor's cock inside of her not even an hour ago.

Groaning as her nails go into my wet skin, I soon start to move in her, making a nice rythm that she seems to like. At least I think she likes it if her moans and curse words are any indication of her being satisfied, "Who is really the best dick you have had recently?" I ask into the kiss as I slam into her pussy harder. I want to make her hurt tomorrow.

Natalie just groans and I feel her nails break flesh that she had already broken the night we saw Kate and Taylor, "You are," she mutters as her movements match mine, her kisses becoming more hungry and urgent.

"Am I your daddy baby?" I ask as I let my mouth move from her lips and to her earlobe which I nip on ever so softly. "Am I your daddy?" I repeat again as one of my hands moves between us and I slip a finger inside of her as well, rubbing her clit.

Natalie moans and pulls away from the kiss, her head hitting the back of the wall, "You are," she yells out and I hope the people in the room next to ours can't hear her. "You are my daddy Zachary," she purrs.

Hearing her purr is all it takes for me to release inside of her and I keep moving in her until she reaches her orgasm. After she does, I pull out and back away so she can move from the wall. When she does move she turns around and turns the water off before stepping out.

Getting out behind her, I reach for a towel and wrap it around my waist.

"I think I need a nap now," she laughs wrapping a towel around her body before leaving the bathroom. "Will you lay down with me?" she calls out.

I shrug as I follow behind her, "If you want me too," I smirk as I watch her lay on the bed. I get on the bed beside her and smile as I look down at her.

"What?" Natalie asks as she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shake my head and kiss her forehead softly, "Nothing," I lie as I close my eyes and pull her in close. I can't tell her that I feel like I may have a schoolboy crush on her. That would ruin the no strings rule we made.


	11. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "It's fine babe," she winks again as she moves closer to me. "So, what’s your name clumsy pants? "

Nine Crimes Chapter Eleven

Our time in California flies by faster than I would have liked it too, well except on the last day there. That day was just fucking torture. I had woken up to find Natalie gone with a note saying she was shopping. I had been happy she hadn't taken me with her, which if it was Kate she probably would have woken me up and made me go.

Realizing I had some free time I had decided to go see my friend Carrick, surprise him really, but it's funny, fate and reality was the one to give me a surprise. Right as I had arrived on his porch all I had to do was look in the window and see him fucking Natalie. He had her bent over the coffee table.

After that image, I had just left without even knocking and when Natalie had came back I had given her the cold shoulder. Hell two weeks later and I was still giving her the cold shoulder.

"Zac," Isaac's voice slurs out and I look over at him, realizing I was sitting in some damn bar. I had agreed to come here with Isaac after work. For the past two weeks I had been getting drunk, trying to forget Natalie and Carrick having sex.

It's kind of funny but I was more pissed over Natalie fucking Carrick then I was over Kate fucking Taylor.

"Do you want another drink?" Isaac asks me and I just nod. This drink would make my fifth one tonight. I knew Isaac was in no shape for driving so I figured I'd have to call a cab to get me back home my old ball and chain.

When the drink Isaac orders for me arrives, I take it and down it in no time, soon starting to feel the affects of the previous four. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I tell Isaac and stand from the bar stool, feeling the room spin with each step I take towards the bathroom.

Making it to the bathroom, I quickly do my business and wash my heads, the room still spinning as I leave which causes me to close my eyes and try to walk. It's probably not the best idea though because soon, I feel myself knocking into someone and we both land on the ground.

"Shit," a female voice says from underneath me and I open my eyes, looking into the face of a girl who looks like she could be Natalie's twin.

Standing up slowly, I hold my hand out to the girl, "I'm sorry," I smile as she takes my hand and stands up. "I wasn't really paying attention and..." I say but she interrupts me.

"It's fine," she winks at me. "I won't be mad, not unless you buy me a drink."

I feel myself blush as the girl blatantly flirts with me, "Of course I will buy you a drink," I smirk deciding that maybe a little harmless flirting won't be so bad.

When we get to the bar, I order her the same drink Isaac has been ordering for me. A rum and coke.

"I hope you don't mind that?" I ask after ordering and she shakes her head.

"It's fine babe," she winks again as she moves closer to me. "So, what’s your name clumsy pants? I'm Bethany."

I just blush at her nickname for me, "Well I could get used to clumsy pants," I smirk as her drink arrives and I watch her take a drink. "But my name is Zachary," I smile deciding that I want her to call me Zachary. She looks like Natalie and Natalie has a habit of calling me Zachary.

After our introduction to each other we spend the next hour talking. I find out she is in her last year of college at TU and she is from Kentucky, planning to move back there once she is done with college.

"So Bethany," I start deciding to be brazen since I have had a few drinks. "How about we ditch this place for a more private conversation," I whisper into her ear. I'm hoping she will say yes, I mean she has been flirting with me all night and just looking at her in that low cut top and barely there skirt has got my dick hard. It's not like Kate will help me with that when I get home and I am getting sick of using my hand again.

I watch as Bethany smirks and nods her head, "Sure," she agrees and I take her hand, leading her outside, where I call cab.

It takes the cab only ten minutes to get to the bar and when we get in, I tell the driver our intended destination. A hotel not far from the bar. It's the same hotel Natalie and I first had sex in. When we get there, I hold her hand as we get out and go inside.

I only let go of her hand long enough to order the room and be handed a key. Of course, it would be the same room I fucked Natalie in.

Going over to Bethany, I take her hand and lead her to the room, not once letting go of her hand as I unlock the door and walk inside.

It's her who drops my hand as she shuts the door and turns to face me a smirk on her lips as she walks to where I stand and pulls me into a kiss, "I really don't think we came here for more talking," she mutters into the kiss and I moan out as her hips move into mine, making my hard dick even worse.

Kissing her back, I back her over to the bed and push her down. "You're right," I confirm as I pull away from the kiss an look down at her. "We didn't come here for more talking," I smirk as I kiss her again.

As we kiss, I feel her hands sneaking up my shirt and I pull away again to free myself of it, watching her grin when she sees my nipple ring.

"That ring is pretty hot," Bethany smiles as she sits up slightly and runs her hand over the nipple and ring. "Can I pull on it?"

I just laugh and nod, "You can do whatever you like to me. You don't have to ask."

Bethany just grins evilly at that and she pulls lightly on the ring, making me moan out as she does. This is something even Natalie hasn't done and I am finding that I like the pain she is giving me.

Kissing her again I let my hand go under her shirt, smirking when I find she isn't wearing a bra. "Naughty," I mutter into her mouth.

She just giggles and stops pulling on the ring to move away from me and lift off her top, giving me a view of her breasts and damn is this girl blessed in the breast department.

As I lean in to kiss her again, I start at her neck and work down, my mouth going over one of her breasts and sucking on it, causing her to moan out and writhe beneath me. After sucking on one breast awhile I move and give her other breast just as much attention before kissing farther down her body.

When I reach her skirt, I pull it off, throwing it to the floor along with the pair of black thongs she had on. Pulling up to look at her body I smirk. This girl is definitely smoking and I don't think I have any regrets about going to that bar with Isaac now.

"I think you are wearing way too many clothes now Zachary," Bethany pouts as she reaches up and undoes my jeans, pushing them down but leaving my boxer briefs on. "Looking at that fucking weapon you have hiding there," she giggles as she reaches up and starts to rub me throw the material of my underwear.

Her hands moving much slower than Natalie's would right now, just have me whimpering and wanting, no needing more. "Don't tease," I pout. "Touch me without the underwear on," I mutter as I kiss her again on the lips.

She kisses me back, removing my underwear and letting her hand go around my hard member which she begins to stroke in slow movements, causing me to whimper again. This bitch is a fucking tease and I like it.

"What's the matter Zachary," she mutters into the kiss after I whimper again. "Have a problem?"

I just mutter an mhm and that's when she lets go of my dick and I smirk, positioning myself at her entrance. "I don't have a condom," I mutter giving her a chance to back out.

"I'm on the pill," she answers back and I feel relieved, letting myself slide inside of her.

Letting my lips, travel down her neck, I start to move in and out of her at a slow pace which just makes her whimper and I smirk, payback is a bitch.

"Choke me," Bethany mutters as she tilts her head to the side, the lower my lips get on her neck. "I like the thrill I get from being choked," she informs me and I almost feel like I am going to release inside of her then. She is a freak and god damn is that more exciting than it should be.

Hearing her I let one of my hands go around her neck and I began to apply pressure as I move my hips against her harder. I have never choked anyone during sex so I'm kind of nervous and excited at the same time. Chocking her is kind of helping me get out my pent up frustrations about Natalie and Carrick.

Feeling my grip on her neck, getting tighter I make a face as I hear the bed start to squeak with each thrust I make and I close my eyes feeling myself getting close already. Before I know it my stomach muscles clench and my seed goes inside of her a moan coming out my lips followed by Natalie's name.

The moment I say Natalie's name I open my eyes and move my hand from her throat as I keep my hips moving for her. If she notices I called her the wrong name, she hasn't said anything. She doesn't even say anything after she finishes.

I move off her and bit my lip, my eyes feeling heavy and they close, no longer allowing me to fight sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hearing a pounding, I almost think it's my own head because right now it is pounding and making me groan. When I open my eyes, I make a face and adjust to the light coming into my room, but the pounding persists and it's then I realize that it is coming from the door.

Looking beside me, I find Bethany gone and her clothes are nowhere on the floor.

"Zachary Walker Hanson, if your dumb ass doesn't open this door I will kick it in," Natalie yells and I cringe, but raise my eyebrows wondering how she knows I am here? Is she a psychic or something.

Standing from the bed, I find my boxer briefs and put them back on, going to the door and opening it up. Natalie doesn't even wait for me to ask if she wants to come in, she just pushes her way inside and glares at me.

"What?" I ask as I shut the door, feeling confused. "Did I happen to pee in your cheerios or something?"

Natalie just laughs and shakes her head, "You'll be wishing you peed in them," she sighs. "How could you have been so dumb as to fuck a random slut you met at a bar?" she asks as she crosses her arms and starts to pace the room like I have seen Kate do many times when she is pissed at me.

I just raise my eyebrow, feeling more confused, "How do you know I fucked anyone I met at a bar? How do you even know I am here?"

"I know all of this because the bitch you slept with decided to post about it on the internet," Natalie informs me. "She posted pictures too, of you sleeping naked. There are fucking naked pictures of you on the internet right now Zachary."

Feeling my eyes widen, I fall down on the bed and just stare at the wall. This can't be happening. This is not fucking happening. Kate is gonna kill me. "Shit," I mutter as I run a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, shit," Natalie nods and I feel her sit down beside me. "Why did you fuck her for anyway?" she asks as she looks at me. I can almost feel her judging me, which is funny coming from her.

I just avoid Natalie's gaze, "Because I was pissed at you," I confess. "I just...I was getting drunk because I wanted to forget seeing you with Carrick and last night I guess I got too drunk and just thought with my dick."

Natalie goes silent after my confession, "You saw me with Carrick?" she asks after awhile and I just nod. "I didn't know," she whispers after I nod. "That explains why you have been ignoring me," she sighs before standing from the bed and running a hand through her hair.

I look down and frown feeling tears stinging at my eyes, "It hurt seeing you with him," I tell her as I fight off the urge to keep from crying. "I know I'm not your husband but I don't want you fucking anyone else behind his back."

"Are you saying you want to be the only one I fuck outside of my marriage?" Natalie asks me and I watch as she stands from the bed, crossing her arms again. "That you want me to be faithful to you?"

I chew on my lip and nod my head, "That is what I'm saying."

Natalie just shakes her head, "That is fucking stupid," she spits out and I feel like I have been punched in the stomach. "I'm not your wife Zac. I'm just your fuck buddy, this is all we are, all we are ever going to be. No strings attached. I can fuck anyone else that I want and I will."

Going silent at her words I know she is right and I hate to admit it. I hate to admit that I can't ask from her more than I should. "Yeah, just fuck buddies," I nod as I lock eyes with her. "No strings," I remind myself, but that is in vain. There are strings forming on my end. Confusing fucking strings.

"You better get home to your wife," she sighs as she uncrosses her arms. "She is going to kill you," Natalie laughs as she walks to the door and opens it. "But maybe she won't kill you too bad," she winks as she leaves the room.

After she leaves I just fall back on the bed and growl. I hate today. I hate today so much. I'm also never fucking Bethany again, though I may just kill her if I do see her again.


	12. Sleeping Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I thought our vows mattered to you. I thought you were better than that."

Nine Crimes Chapter Twelve

Arriving back home a few hours after my conversation with Natalie, I chew on my lip and park my truck, sitting outside for what seems like forever. I am trying like hell to ignore Kate and I'm convinced that if I stay out in my truck she won't even know I am home.

But that plan fails when I hear one of my own songs Even When You're Gone drifting from my cell phone and I know it's Kate calling me.

I don't even answer it, instead I get out of the vehicle and head inside. As soon as I shut the door, I am face to face with a very pissed off Kate.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to leave your truck," she snaps as she walks closer to me, practically up against me. "Maybe it would have been better if you had stayed in the truck. Then I wouldn't be tempted to murder you right now."

"Why would you murder me?" I squeak out as I offer her a smile. "You love me too much to murder me," I smirk or well at least try too. If there is something having sex with Bethany taught me it is that I have fallen out of love with my wife.

Kate just keeps glaring at me, "Don't fucking test me right now," she says as she moves away from me. "How could you have the nerve to cheat on me? Especially with a damn fan?"

Hearing her, I look down and roll my eyes, "The nerve to cheat on you?" I ask as I look at her. "What are you some fucking higher being or something?"

I see Kate glare more and she crosses her arms across her chest. "No, but I'm you wife," she reasons as her voice rises. "I thought our vows mattered to you. I thought you were better than that."

Laughing I run a hand through my hair, "You are one to talk about vows Kathryn," I speak in a harsh tone. "You are sleeping with my brother," I shrug as I lock eyes with her. I am really getting sick of her being such a hypocrite right now. She has no right to be pissed at me for cheating on her.

"I'm not sleeping with Isaac," Kate shudders as she makes a face. "That is Natalie's department."

At the mention of Natalie and Isaac, I narrow my eyes on her, "Oh, I don't mean Isaac," I smirk. "I'm talking about Taylor," I inform her, watching as her face changes to one of pure shock. She had no clue that I knew of them.

Kate just shakes her head and moves farther away from, "I'm...no," she whispers as she shakes her head and I see tears form in her eyes. "It was just one time," she struggles to get out and I almost want to laugh at her because I know it's a lie.

"Really?" I ask her as I cross my arms, "That's not what Natalie said," I smirk more. "In fact according to her she says you aren't sure if I'm the father of the baby you are carrying right now," I frown feeling just a bit hurt over that.

I'm okay with losing Kate, but it's the thought of losing my kids that kill me right now.

Kate looks away from me but I can still see more tears going down her cheeks, "How did Natalie even know?" she asks as she frowns when she does look back at me. "I never told her."

"You mean Taylor never told you that he revealed it to her when he was drunk?" I ask shocked by that. "I guess your lover is keeping secrets from you," I smirk as I walk farther into the house, noticing a suitcase by the stairs.

Kate follows behind me, "Taylor tells me everything," she speaks up, trying to defend Taylor. What the hell is it with her and Natalie believing Taylor can do nothing wrong and that he deserves them or the words they say to make him look better.

I just roll my eyes as I turn to face her, "I bet he does," I shout as I watch her walk over to the suitcase and pick it up, bringing it over to me. "What is this?" I ask her when she reaches me.

"I packed some of your stuff," she responds, her voice so calm like she hadn't even been crying just a few minutes ago. I swear this woman's heart is made of ice. "I want you out of the house."

I just stare at her as if she has two heads, "You are kicking me out?" I ask her as I shake my head. "Even though you fucked up first?"

Kate nods her head, "Yes I am, now please leave."

Standing there stunned, I just pick up the suitcase and head for the door. If she wants me to leave I will go but I'm not coming back. Not even if she gets on her hands and knees and begs for me to come back. I'm done with her and this marriage.

Driving around Tulsa for a few hours, I finally decide to do what I have been dreading. Going to Taylor and Natalie's and asking for a place to stay.

When I get there, I park my truck but leave the suitcase in the car. Going to the door, I raise my hand and knock.

Taylor soon opens the door and stares at me for awhile, "I reckon you came here to chew my ass out?" he asks as he moves to the side so I can come in.

I laugh at that and shake my head, "I want too," I tell him as he shuts the door. "But, I figure if I do that you won't allow me to stay here for awhile, at least until I can find an apartment I like," I shrug as I walk into the living room, stopping when I see Natalie sitting on the couch, engrossed in some romance novel.

She is wearing a long t-shirt and nothing else, I can tell because her leg is spread apart enough that I can barely make out a blue pair of panties that she has worn for me a few times.

"You need to stay here?" Taylor asks and I turn my attention away from Natalie. "Kate didn't mention kicking you out when she called to tell me you knew about us."

"Of course she didn't," I mutter through gritted teeth. "But she did kick me out and I'd much rather stay here then some hotel," I shrug as I look at him.

I see Taylor hesitate as he looks down, a hand running through his hair, "I'm not sure it's the best idea if you stay here," he shakes his head. "You may try to kill me in my sleep for what I did, even though it seems you had no trouble straying from your marriage either, with a fan who leaked your dick to the internet, no less."

I roll my eyes when he reminds me of that, "I won't murder you Taylor. I mean I'm pissed yeah, but you're a male whore, even you can admit that," I shrug as I look away. "It doesn't matter who you hurt in the process," I mutter only feeling slightly guilty for fucking Taylor's wife. For wanting to do her right now.

"I never meant to hurt you Zac," Taylor says trying to defend himself an his actions. "I just, I wasn't thinking when I slept with her. I mean I was but it was always with my dick. I don't love her though. I love Natalie," he smiles as he looks over at his wife, who is still engrossed in her book, acting like Taylor and I aren't even in the room.

I shrug, "Well maybe you should tell Kate that," I tell him as I look down. "So, can I stay here?" I ask figuring he will tell me to leave.

I hear Taylor sigh, "You can stay," he agrees and I look up, grinning. I had expected him to say no. "Natalie can you go get the guest room ready?" he asks as he turns to look at her again.

Natalie shuts her book and stands from the couch, the t-shirt barely just going over her panty clad ass. God I really hope Taylor doesn't notice that I have sprung wood at the sight of Natalie standing up.

"Sure," she says as she shakes her head and she turns, going up the stairs.

"I'll umm go get my bags," I tell him as I walk past him and go back outside to my car to grab the suitcase Kate had packed for me. On the way there I try to think of anything I can that will make me go flat but nothing works because all I have on my mind is Natalie and her ass. Fuck my life.

Once I have the suitcase in my hand, I head back inside and find Taylor nowhere to be seen so I just walk upstairs to where the guest bedroom is at. When I get there I bit my lip as I see Natalie bending over and pulling the covers down some, "Thanks," I speak up to alert her to my presence.

Hearing my voice, Natalie stands up straight and turns to face me, "The bed should be fixed now," she nods and gives me a smile before walking to where I stand in the doorway. "You know, you staying here may be a bad idea," she tells me when she reaches me. "It's going to be hard to keep my hands off you."

I just blush at her words and let my hands go around her to her ass, pulling her closer to me, "It's going to be hard for me to keep my hands off you as well," I smirk as I press my hard on against her. "I mean look at what you have done to me already."

Natalie blushes now and I lean in kissing her softly on the lips. I know it's dangerous and risky to be kissing her like this in the doorway but I really can't help myself.

When we hear footsteps, Natalie pulls away from the kiss and finds a way to push past me, heading to her and Taylor's bedroom.

I just groan silently and force a smile as I see Taylor walk past me and into the bedroom as well. Once he is gone, I step into the guest bedroom and shut the door, stripping naked.

As I lay on the bed, I let my hand go around my dick as I began to pleasure myself, thinking of all the ways I would be fucking Natalie right now if I was in that bedroom instead of Taylor.

When I finish, I get off the bed and walk over to the tissue box that is place on top of a dresser. Taking a few tissues out, I clean up my mess and then climb back into the bed, deciding to sleep naked.


	13. Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Call it an inkling," Natalie laughs and she chews on her lip after I am in the tub.

Nine Crimes Chapter Thirteen

When I wake up the next day, I smell food coming from downstairs and I slip on my boxer briefs and leave the guest bedroom. I hope that Taylor doesn't mind me walking through his house half dressed, but I'm lazy and now feeling hungry.

Making it to the kitchen, I watch Natalie standing at the counter, her back to me but she is still wearing what she went to bed in and as I hear cartoons coming from the living room, I know I can't get hard right now and try to get those panties off her. Not with her kids just down the hall.

"Where is Taylor?" I ask as I walk over and stand beside Natalie, a smirk forming as I see scrambled eggs in a skillet and bacon sitting on a plate on the counter. I really think Natalie has grown to learn her way into a Hanson's heart.

Natalie jumps when she hears my voice and turns to look at me, "He went to the studio for awhile," she shrugs as she moves away from the counter and me. "I made breakfast, you can help yourself. I'm going to go take a long bubble bath though before having to deal with all of my children today."

I watch her walk off after she tells me of her plans and I chew on my lip, grabbing a plate down from the cabinets and shoveling some eggs on the plate and grabbing a lot more bacon then I probably should. I know if Kate were here she'd be getting onto me, but she isn't here so.

Taking my plate to the table, I sit down and began to eat, taking much bigger bites than necessary. A part of me wants to chance things and find a way into that bathroom and bath with Natalie. It's been two weeks since we had sex and my encounter with Bethany has left me craving sex again. Sex from Natalie.

Finishing my food, I stand from the table and take the plate to the sink. Walking down the hall to the bathroom, I try the knob and smile when it opens for me. Stepping inside the bathroom, I look at Natalie who is sitting in the tub, her eyes closed and head leaning again the wall.

"You really should lock the door," I tell her when I close the door behind me and lock it. I don't want her kids to barge in and see me doing things to their mom that a brother-in-law should never do to a sister-in-law. I know those kids and if they saw that, it would be the first thing they told Taylor.

Natalie opens her eyes and just looks at me, a smile appearing on her lips, "I figured you could do it when you came in here," she shrugs.

I just hear her and shake my head, "So sure I would have came?" I ask as I take off my underwear and get in the tub on the opposite end.

"Call it an inkling," Natalie laughs and she chews on her lip after I am in the tub. "You better not make me scream or moan too loudly," she mutters as she moves to my end of the tub and straddles my waist.

I let my hands go around her, fake pouting at her words, "But I like when I do that," I wink before inching my face closer to hers and kissing her. "I like knowing when I am pleasing you better than anyone else has," I whisper into her mouth before biting her bottom lip playfully.

Natalie just giggles as she kisses me back and I feel her slide down on me, a moan escaping my lips. I swear I could get used to feeling her pussy around me for the rest of my life.

"Baby," I mutter into her mouth and pull away, "I missed you," I whisper as I look into her eyes. If only she knew the magnitude of my words and how much they scare me to say them, because they mean so much more than I'm willing to admit right now.

Natalie just smiles, "You called me baby," she blushes and I feel her bury her head in my neck. "Why do you keeping making me feel things that are wrong?" she asks as she kisses my neck softly and starts to move on me, the water moving each time she does.

Her movements now are slow, much slower than they have been in the past and I think it fits the mood I may have created by calling her baby.

"What do I make you feel?" I ask my hips move up and I get in a pattern of following her slow movements on me. "What's so wrong in what I make you feel?"

Natalie just sighs, "So much stuff," she answers and I know that's all I am going to get from her.

Feeling her lips move back up onto mine, my nails dig into the skin at her waist as she picks up her speed some and I can hear the water moving faster around us.

The faster she moves, the faster I get though and I kiss her harder, not sure I can hold off much longer. Today, the sex with her is just feeling too damn good and I'm gonna have to release soon.

"Fuck...Zac...fuck," Natalie groans inside of my mouth and I feel her walls closing around my aching cock, her body shuddering against mine and a few seconds later her head rests on my shoulder.

Her orgasm though has set me off and within minutes of her finishing I release inside of, my movements coming to a stop and I just sit there holding her as we catch our breath.

After awhile Natalie lifts her head and moves off me, stepping out of the tub and reaching for a towel to dry off with.

I get out after her and bend over, letting the water out, "I think your bubble bath made me smell like peaches," I laugh as I reach for a towel too to dry off with. My eyes never once leaving Natalie, who has now wrapped the towel around her body.

I swallow hard as I feel myself get hard again. I wish I could control myself around her but sometimes it's just really hard too.

"You don't like smelling like peaches?" Natalie asks as she turns to look at me, her eyes diverting downwards where I'm sure she notices my erection staring back up at her. "I can tell what you do like though," she laughs softly as she shakes her head and turns around to grab her brush. "You better take care of that and then put your underwear back on."

I walk over behind her and take the brush from her hand, "Or I could just put you back on," I tell her letting my voice get seductive as my lips lightly graze just above the mole behind her ear. "I like it when I have you on."

Natalie moans and turns around to face me, "My kids," she says as she shakes her head, obviously trying to get out of going for a second round.

"They are probably satisfied with their cartoons still," I say countering her. "We have time baby," I mutter as I let my hand go up and under her towel, coming to rest between her legs. "I need you," I frown as I rub her pussy, being slow just to tease her and work her up.

Hearing Natalie groan before leaning up to kiss me, I know I have won this battle and I smirk on her lips and continue rubbing her, this time going just a bit faster.

Natalie kisses me back, her hands moving to undo her towel which drops to the floor.

With her towel gone, I kiss her harder before pulling away and turning her around, "You are going to take me from behind again," I tell her, my voice getting loud and stern.

Natalie just makes a face though I see a glimmer of lust in her eyes, "You have a problem with doing from behind?" I ask as I rest my dick firmly against her ass, seeing a smirk take over her face.

"No sir," Natalie answers me as she puts both hands on the sink to brace herself. After she does I kiss her shoulder and let myself slide into her not even caring to be gentle. I want to make her hurt. I want to make her hurt so bad that Taylor can't even have her tonight.

Groaning as I start moving in and out of her tight hole, I watch Natalie from the mirror, watching as her face contorts in pleasure with each of my movements, "Tell me you want more," I say to her, my teeth grinding some. "Tell me you want me to fuck you more."

"Fuck me more Zachary," she begs as she starts to move her ass some with my dick and I reach out, grabbing a hold of her hair and pulling it hard.

The minute I pull her hair, she moans louder and then bites her lip. She looks so sexy when she bites her lip.

I'm about to say something else but a knock on the door, makes me turn my head and slow down.

"Natalie," Kate's voice sounds on the other side and my eyebrows raise high. I'm guessing one of her kids let Kate in and if I find out who I almost want to ground them.

Natalie looks at me through the mirror and I can see she looks terrified, "I'll be out in a second Kate," she struggles to get out, mainly because I have moved my hand between her legs and am rubbing and pinching on her clit softly.

It's bad but knowing Kate is here doesn't make me want to stop having sex right now. It just fuels my need for more.

"Are you okay Natalie?" Kate asks through the door and I almost want to yell out that she is just fine and dandy.

Natalie nods though Kate can't see her, "I'm fine Kate," she answer barely moaning when she says Kate's name. I may or may not have started to rub her harder, my movements picking up again as well.

Just hearing the familiar sound of Kate's shows walking away I smirk at Natalie through the mirror.

"Asshole," she mutters to me as gives me a look that I'm sure really isn't as mean as she means for it to be.

"Yes, I am in your asshole," I tell her as I shoot her a cocky grin, my free hand reaching up and across her cheek, turning her head to face me so I can kiss her.

Natalie kisses me back and I slide my tongue into her mouth, moaning as I reach my peak and fill her with my cum.

Pulling away from the kiss, I keep teasing her clit a smirk appearing on my mouth again as I watch her orgasm hit and she has to bite her lip to keep from being loud. Once she is done, I pull away from her and watch as she turns around to face me.

She just stands there for the longest time until finally shaking her head, "You are a fucking smart ass and Kate came so close to hearing more than she should have. You better wait awhile to leave the bathroom," she informs me as she wraps the towel around her body again.

I move away from the line of sight in case Kate is anywhere close, and sigh once Natalie is gone. She is right, we did come close to getting caught, but maybe being caught wouldn't be a bad thing.

Putting my boxer briefs back on, I leave the bathroom after awhile, hearing voices in the kitchen. Going towards them I stop far enough away so neither Natalie or Kate can see me, though I can see them.

"How could you tell Zac about Taylor and I?" Kate asks as she runs a hand through her hair. It's apparent from her face she has been crying, which shocks me since she stopped showing emotion when she threw me out of the house.

"I was able to tell him the same way you were able to fuck my husband," Natalie answers her, her voice getting harsh. "How could you do that by the way? How could you fuck him for months? I was supposed to be your best friend and he was the man I loved."

Kate just scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Like you have any right to lecture me. You have cheated before and you are cheating now with Isaac."

"This is nothing like that," Natalie screeches, "And I'm not fucking around with Isaac," she says through gritted teeth.

At the Isaac mentions, I almost want to laugh out loud. If only Kate knew that Natalie was fucking me.

Kate just shakes her head, "Then who are you having sex with Natalie Anne?" she asks as she stands from the table. "I mean you had someone in that room in California and Taylor swears it smelled just like Isaac."

Natalie stands from the table as well, "Oh I'm fucking someone a lot better than Isaac," she smirks. "He knows how to please me and that's all you or Taylor will ever know," she shrugs. "Now get out of my house."

When Natalie orders Kate out of the house, I turn and walk back up the stairs quickly, not wanting to get caught. Making it to the guest room I shut the door and go to the suitcase to find some clean clothes. I can't help though to be just a bit turned on at how Natalie stood up to Kate.


	14. Restrained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Kate was never tired, she was just sore from where she had been with me."

Nine Crimes Chapter Fourteen

Later that night, I was sitting out on Taylor and Natalie's porch getting high. I probably would have done it inside but I wasn't sure if Natalie was like Kate and hated pot to be smoked in her house.

Looking up when I hear the door open, I see Taylor coming out, a beer bottle in his hand. It seemed that was all Taylor had been doing for the past year. Getting drunk when he wasn't at the studio, though sometimes I swear he showed up to work drunk as well.

"I didn't know you were out here," Taylor slurs out as he comes to sit down next to me. "I had to get away from that nagging bitch inside," he growled referring to Natalie.

At the mention of Natalie I look down, "I'm sure she's not that bad," I shrug not liking how Taylor is talking about her.

Taylor just laughs, "Trust me, if she were your wife you'd be calling her a nagging bitch too," he informs me before taking another drink from his beer. "She doesn't want to have sex with me tonight. Keeps complaining that she is too tired," he spits out and I can see the anger on his face.

I try to keep from smirking as I bring the joint to my lips and take a drag. I'm sure the real reason she is saying no is because her ass is still sore from our little bathroom escapades this morning. "Maybe she is just really tired. Kate used to tell me that all the time."

Taylor shakes his head, "Kate was never tired, she was just sore from where she had been with me."

I blush at his words hoping he can't see me. "You think Natalie could be sore?" I ask as I look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Do you think she actually had time today to cheat on you?"

"Hell yeah I think that," Taylor answers me and I roll my eyes, taking another hit from the joint. "I don't even know why she is fucking Isaac," he spits out harshly and I notice a sadness in his eyes that shocks me. "He's my brother and I've always told her I don't want her having sex with my brothers."

Trying to keep a straight face as Taylor mentioned Isaac, I just finished the joint and sighed, "I'm sure Natalie has her reasons for cheating but I'm not sure she'd go and have sex with Isaac," I whisper as I run a hand through my hair.

I hadn't know about him telling Natalie that she couldn't have sex with his brothers and now I feel guilty. Maybe I should just stop this thing with Natalie before it goes too far, though I feel like on my part it already has.

"If it's not Isaac who else could it be Zac?" Taylor asks as he raises the bottle to his lips again and takes a swig. "I mean this guy smells like Isaac and fuck the only other guy she knows who smells the same as Isaac is you," he speaks so softly as he looks at me and shakes his head. "But I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me like that, even if I hurt you."

Keeping my gaze away from Taylor's, I just feel so surprised that he hasn't figured it out. If I'm the only other person she knows who smells like Isaac then do your math already. I'm also again left feeling guilty with Taylor's admission of trusting me. I half want to tell him he shouldn't trust me. That I'd like to steal his wife from him and make love to her tonight even if she is supposedly tired.

Biting my lip, I sigh and look at him, "I'm glad you trust me," I say honestly. I am glad he trusts me but it makes me feel so damn guilty at the same time and it also makes me want to call off this thing with Natalie again.

"You are a good brother Zac," Taylor smiles and his blue eyes light up some. "And Natalie despite her faults and nagging is a good wife. I don't deserve her but I'm glad I have her. I don't think I could ever lose her to anyone."

I bite my lip again and stand up, "You won't," I reassure him as I turn to stand up and leave him out on the porch.

Making my way to the guest bedroom, I stop when I find Natalie sitting on the bed and looking at me. She's in nothing but a pair of black lacy panties and a matching bra.

"What the hell?" I ask her as I shut and lock the door behind me. The last thing I need is for Taylor to see this scene. He would flip his shit and I'm sure it would ruin any trust he still has in me. I'm not sure I want to lose that trust though.

Natalie just gives me a mischievous grin, "I wanted you again," she confesses as she locks eyes with me. The moment our eyes connect I'm not sure if I can tell her no.

Sitting down beside her on the bed, I turn her head and pull her into a brief kiss, "Taylor trusts me, you know," I tell her after I pull away from the kiss. "He doesn't think I'd sleep with you."

"He told you that?" she asks though she isn't surprised by it, which makes me think she knew that already. I wonder if she knew it when she agreed to have an affair with me?

I nod and look away from her, "Did you know he trusted me before we had the affair?" I ask almost afraid of her answer, but her not being surprised about it almost seems like I have my answer anyway.

"Yeah, I knew it," Natalie confirms as she looks away from me as well. "I think that's part of the reason why I agreed, because he trusted you and you proved that he shouldn't have trusted you so much," she sighs and I look back watching her run a hand through her hair. It's the first time I notice she has removed her wedding band.

Looking down I swallow a lump in my throat, wondering why her admission has hurt me and made me feel so used, "You are twisted," I spit out my voice becoming harsh and mean towards her. "You used me just because Taylor trusted me."

Natalie frowns as she shakes her head, "That's what you think?" she asks as she stands from the bed. "That I am using you? That I started off using you," she whispers and I see tears stinging her eyes.

"Aren't you using me!" I yell out not caring if Taylor is anywhere upstairs and can hear me. "Why else would you want to have sex with me? Why would anyone want me? Hell my own wife wanted Taylor," I mutter as I look away from her and feel tears going down my cheeks.

"Kate never wanted me," I frown as I wipe my eyes but keep my gaze off her. "I mean she wanted Isaac first and couldn't have him so she settled for me, and yet I wasn't enough. You, you are Taylor's wife and I'm never going to be more to you."

I feel Natalie sit on my lap and she reaches out for my chin, making me look up at her, "You need to stop downing yourself," she frowns as she shakes her head. "I'm not using you Zac, not because of Taylor. I'm with you because you satisfy all of my needs, you satisfy them better than Taylor," she smiles as she leans in and pecks my lips.

I wish I could believe her but I'm finding it hard to do. It's hard to believe she wasn't using me or that she still isn't. "Can you just leave?" I ask her as I look into her eyes. "I just need to be alone," I frown.

Natalie nods her head and moves from my lap. I watch as she bends down to get her clothes and get dressed again, before leaving the room.

After she is gone, I fall back on the bed and start crying harder. All of the emotions I have been holding in since finding out Kate cheated on me coming out. I may not love her but it still hurts and I just want it to stop.

I also wish I hadn't found out Natalie knew that Taylor trusted me and I wish Taylor hadn't told me. I'm a bad brother and I was a bad husband and hell one day I might even be a bad father to Shepherd and Junia and this third baby if it is mine.

Closing my eyes, I just let myself drift off into a restless sleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next few days after the conversation with Taylor and the one with Natalie, I spend getting high and or drunk. It's during one of those days that I run into Bethany again and in a drunken haze, I agree to take her back to Taylor and Natalie's for another round of some fun.

"Now, you need to be quite," I whisper to her as we make our way up the stairs, holding onto each other the whole way. I'm sure if we hadn't one of us probably would have fallen on our asses which would have caused noise and woke up my brother and his wife.

"Trust me, I can be as quite as possible," Bethany whispers back as we make it to my room and I pull her inside.

Shutting the door behind us, I don't even bother to lock it. I just kiss her and walk over to the bed, my hand already working it's way up her shirt as we fall onto the bed. "I think I wanna tie you up," I mutter into her mouth before pulling away and freeing her of her shirt and bra.

My eyes scan her chest and I lean down to place soft kisses on her breast. I may really like them.

Bethany just moans out, "Do whatever you want to me Zachary," she smirks apparently remembering that I like to be called that.

Hearing her, I stand from the bed and go over to the suitcase Kate had packed finding two ties. Going back over to her, I grab each of her hands and tie them up, making sure they are tight. I don't want this bitch to get untied.

"I think you need to be punished," I tell her as I watch her smirk. "You did a naught thing by releasing naked pictures of me," I inform her as I take her skirt off slowly and spread her legs apart. I get harder seeing the wet spot already forming on her panties.

"How do you plan on punishing me?" she asks eagerly as she eyes me as I take her panties off, leaving her naked in front of me.

I just wink at her and get between her legs, my tongue flicking against the flesh there, feeling her move as I do so.

"Zachary," Bethany groans out and I feel her move some more. This just makes me flick my tongue against her again, slowly letting it go inside of her and up to her clit which I suck on. This gets her to say every cuss word imaginable and fuck my dick is getting even tighter in my jeans as I hear her curse.

Hearing her curse just makes me keep sucking on her clit as I add a finger inside of. I want to get her good and worked up before we have sex again. I want to make her beg for it.

Looking up as I continue my job between her legs, I see her eyes closing and her wrists moving against the ties that keep her pinned to the bed. "Zachary...fuck...your tongue," she moans out as her head falls back.

I get a satisfaction out of knowing I can please her this good, maybe just maybe someone can want me after all.

"You ready for more?" I ask as I move my head away and peel my shirt off, seeing her eyes open and she eyes me, her body moving as she whimpers. "I need you to beg me for more," I smirk, undoing my jeans and slipping out of them and my boxer briefs. My cock still aching as I move up and let it rest against her wet opening. "Beg me like the slut you are."

Bethany just grins and does as I told her too. She is so good at begging me that it doesn't take her long to get what she is begging for. The moment I slip inside of her though I stay still, wanting to tease her and make her whimper.

"Zachary," Bethany finally whimpers out and I smirk. I could get used to her saying my name like that. "Fuck me already."

"Are you sure you want that?" I ask as I finally start to move my hips, going slow. "Are you sure you want to be fucked?"

She just nods her head and I grin, leaning down to kiss her on the lips as I close my eyes, Natalie's face coming into view. The moment I see Natalie in my head, I go faster, hearing the bed move as I do. It's so loud that I'm sure if Taylor and Natale are up they could hear it.

"Fuck," I grunt as I pull away and look at her. "Fuck you are so good," I whisper.

She giggles and looks into my eyes, her wrists moving against the ties again, "You know, you can call me Natalie again when you come."

Hearing her I smirk and nod, my thrusts getting harder as I go deeper inside of her. I can feel my end coming and when it does, I do call her Natalie again, like she said I could do.

When she finishes, I move off her and off the bed as well, undoing her wrists, "You know, you can take more naked of pictures of me, but this time keep them for yourself," I smirk as I go to put the ties back in the suitcase.

While I am there, I find a vest and slip it on, "In fact, take a picture of me in this."

"Are you serious?" she asks as she sits up and shakes her wrist out some. "You really want me to take a picture of you in that vest and nothing else?"

I nod and watch as she stands from the bed, going to her purse and fishing out a cell phone. Once she has it she turns it on and sits down on the bed, snapping a few pictures of me.

Once I know she is done, I take the vest off and climb into bed, patting the spot beside me, "Stay with me tonight," I tell her, almost begging. Sometimes I just miss sleeping next to someone, and with her, I can almost pretend she is Natalie.

Bethany just grins and slides right in next to me, which makes me smile. Putting my arm around her waist I pull her close and close my eyes, drifting off into the first peaceful sleep I have had in days.


	15. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Last time Natalie went out and got drunk, she may or may not have came home in a table cloth," Taylor smirks and I gulp.

Nine Crimes Chapter Fifteen

The next day, I wake up to find Bethany gone, but plastered all over my walls are my dick pictures. I would ask who the culprit is but when Natalie ignores me and gives me dirty looks I think I know who the culprit is.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask her when I finally corner her in the hallway sometime after lunch. It's probably the only time I will get her alone so I need to use it.

Natalie just looks at me so innocently and shrugs, "I don't have a problem. I'm peachy," she smiles as she tries to push her way past me but I reach out and push her against the wall, this time so she can't move.

"You do too have a problem. If you didn't you wouldn't have given the guest room a new wallpaper. A wallpaper that has my dick on it. You also wouldn't be giving me looks that could kill either," I reason as I glare some now. "So, please tell me what I have done to get on your shitlist?"

"You haven't done a damn thing Zac," Natalie tells me as she keeps her face straight and smug. "Now please move before I yell out loud that you are trying to kiss me. I'm sure you don't want Taylor to hear me say that."

Glaring more, I move out of her way and just roll my eyes as I stalk back to the guest room. When I close the door I frown as I see my dick staring back at me, "The fuck is her problem?" I ask myself as I began to take the pictures off the door and walls.

Today is the first time I have actually seen the pictures and I hate them. I'm not at my best in these pictures. I'm not even hard. To say I feel self-conscious that they are on the net is an understatement.

When I finally finish taking all the pictures down, I walk downstairs and into the kitchen where I see Taylor at the stove. "You are making dinner?" I question as I raise my eyebrows. It's not that I don't like Taylor's cooking because I do, I just prefer Natalie's.

Taylor turns to look at me and nods, "Natalie went out drinking with Nikki and some other girls," he says as he laughs. "She'll be home by midnight, probably missing half her clothes. She can't really handle her tequila too well."

"I'm sure she can't be that bad with her tequila," I say as I walk to the cabinet and get the dishes down, fixing the table for Taylor.

"Last time Natalie went out and got drunk, she may or may not have came home in a table cloth," Taylor smirks and I gulp. The fuck is Taylor thinking letting her go out and drink if it makes her become a stripper.

"You okay Zac?" Taylor asks, "You look as pale as a ghost."

I shake my head, "I'm fine, just not feeling so hungry anymore," I shrug and leave the kitchen, going back to my room. I am going to stay up and worry about Natalie until she comes home and by god if she comes home in a table cloth I will kill her and any guy who oogles her in between the bar and home.

Sitting on the bed, I stay there, that is until I smell the food downstairs and hear Taylor holler to the kids that it is done. Then I hear my stomach growl and I know I can't resist the food, no matter how much I just want to sit in the room on this bed until Natalie gets home.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After dinner, I return to the room and sit back down, racking my hand through my hair. I'm not sure how long I sit there doing that but eventually I hear a door open downstairs and I stand from the bed, my eyes briefly going to the clock in my room. It reads midnight, exactly.

Opening the door, I walk downstairs and find Natalie in the living room, looking confused.

"Who moved the bathroom?" she asks me as she raises her eyebrow and walks to where I am standing by the stairs. "I need to put my panties back on before I go upstairs," she giggles and I watch as she pulls a red thong from her purse.

I want to laugh but it makes me mad and also horny to know she has no underwear under her skirt. "The bathroom was never moved," I tell her as I grab her arm and lead her down the hallway. She is staggering and I'm almost afraid if she tries to walk on her own to the bathroom she may fall down. I don't want her pretty ass broken on me.

At that though I curse myself, I'm supposed to be mad at her for using me and also for being a bitch earlier today. Why the hell can't I stay mad at this woman for long?

When we make it to the bathroom, I flip on the light and push her in, closing and locking the door behind us.

"Thanks Zaccypoo," Natalie giggles again and I stand there watching as she slips her skirt off instead of slipping her thong back on. "I'm so fucking turned on," she smiles as she eyes me. "I always get turned on when I drink."

I watch her and raise my eyebrow when she sits on the sink, spreading her legs, "And that is helping you how?" I ask her.

Natalie just smirks, "It will help me when you get on your knees and eat me like I'm the best meal you have had."

I gulp again and just stand there wanting to make sure I have heard her right. She wants me to eat her out. She was pissed at me today for unknown reasons and before that I was pushing her away. Now here we are again in another setting which more than likely gonna add more strings for me. Strings that are going to fuck everything up in the end.

"Well," Natalie whines out and I sigh, moving closer to her and dropping to my knees on the floor. "Good boy," she smiles down at me.

I just return the smiles and let my tongue flick against the flesh of her pussy, liking it when I find it wet. I know she had said drinking turned her on but I hadn't actually believed her until just now. "You are turned on," I whisper as I lick her flesh again, this time letting my fingers open her some.

Natalie whimpers at that and I watch as her hips move up, "I need you to stop teasing me and get to work Zachary," she groans out and I laugh. Oh how I love teasing her. This is her payback for this afternoon.

Letting my tongue run inside her, I know she has to be hating it when I keep it slow. In fact I know she does because she whimpers more, her hands reaching down to tangle in my hair.

"Please stop teasing me," Natalie finally begs.

I listen to her and let my tongue move against her faster, finding it's way to her clit which I flick and suck on. As I do that, I add a finger inside of her, moving it in and out, which causes her hips to buck every so often. Each time her hips move, my tongue plunges just a bit deeper inside of her.

Natalie groans and pulls on my hair, which makes me shiver but I keep licking and sucking on her clit for awhile before going back to just licking her, my finger moving faster inside of her. I like the sounds coming from her and the way her hips keep moving.

Adding a second finger inside of her, I move my mouth away to look up at her, "You like this baby?" I ask and watch as all she does is nod her head.

Smirking I put my tongue back to work and move my fingers faster. She is so wet down there right now that I can hear it each time they move in and out of her.

"Zac mmm fuck baby," Natalie moans out and she shudders as I feel her walls closing in around my fingers.

Moving them slower, I let her ride out her orgasm all the way before I take them out of her and before I can lick my fingers off, Natalie is grabbing at my hands, sticking both of my fingers in her mouth and sucking.

I don't mean to moan but I do. The way she is sucking on my fingers just reminds me of how she sucked my dick in California while fingering my ass.

When Natalie moves my fingers out of her mouth she eyes me, "Problem?" she asks so innocently her voice still slurring.

"You made my dick hard," I answer and point to the bulge in my pants.

Natalie laughs and moves off the sink, her eyes staying on my bulge, "I can take care of that," she says before getting down on her knees in the floor.

Within minutes of her getting there, I hear the zipper of my jeans go down and I moan again as Natalie grabs a hold of my dick, bringing it through the slit it my underwear and through my jeans too. Her mouth goes around me and I swear my knees almost buckle on the spot.

She is so good at giving head. Better than Shannon was though back then Shannon was just a teen like me so maybe Shannon has got better, but I highly doubt she could top Natalie. Natalie's skill is something she has probably perfected on Taylor...and Muff...and Carrick...and maybe many more men too.

Looking down at her, I watch as her head bobs up and down at a good pace. Every so often she will take all of my cock in her mouth and down to her throat and each time I almost come on the spot, but then she goes back to the same old, taking just half of it in and letting her tongue swirl around the tip.

"Nat," I moan out as I reach down and let my hand go to her hair, moving her faster on my cock. I'm so close to release and I just need her going faster until I do. "Fuck," I grunt as I push her mouth down all the way on my dick and keep it there as I release inside of her mouth.

Not long after she swallows, Natalie is moving away from and over to the toilet. I make a face the minute I see her get sick and I turn away, feeling my stomach in knots as I have to listen to her get sick now.

Adjusting myself into my jeans, I see Natalie move her head up long enough to flush the toilet. "Can you get me a wash cloth?" she asks as she starts to heave again and I just nod, finding a wash cloth and wetting it as she gets sick once more.

Bending down beside her, I hand her the wash cloth after she flushes the toilet again. "Are you gonna be okay?" I ask as she wipes her mouth off.

"I should be," she answers right before she leans over the toilet again and this time I reach over and hold her hair back as she hurls. I really don't like seeing her sick and I feel partly responsible, she started hurling after she swallowed my cum.

Natalie wipes her mouth again and stands up, after flushing the toilet, hopefully for the last time. Watching her bend down and retrieve her panties and skirt, I frown when she puts them back on. She is much sexier when she is half naked. No scratch that she is sexier naked.

Standing up, I go to the door and unlock it, leaving the bathroom and walking up the stairs to the room that I sleep in. Stripping down to my underwear I climb in and right after I shut my eyes, I feel the bed move.

"I'll tell Taylor in the morning that I just went to the wrong room on accident," Natalie says as she yawns and curls into me.

I smile and slide my arm around her waist cuddling with her. As I do it strikes me, what I have been denying for awhile. I am in love with Natalie. I love her like I should still love Kate. This realization pains me though because I'm sure Natalie is still very much in love with Taylor.


	16. Voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "How about the fact that she went to sleep in your bed last night," Taylor states and I look away from him.

Nine Crimes Chapter Sixteen

Hearing shouting coming from downstairs, I wake up with a jolt and jump even more when something hard falls. Raising my eyebrow, I get out of bed and slip on a pair of jeans before heading downstairs.

When I get downstairs, I am greeted by Taylor in the kitchen, a skillet standing just mere inches from his feet and he is glaring at Natalie, though his glare soon turns to me when she leaves the room. "Fucking bastard," he spits out as I reach where he is standing.

"What?" I ask confused why he is calling me a bastard right now. What could I have done to set him off? "Why are you calling me a bastard?"

Taylor keeps glaring at me and I back away from him, scared that he may kill me at this rate. "You are fucking my wife," he says and I feel my heart stop at his words.

I shake my head, maybe if I deny it he will believe me, "I'm not fucking Natalie," I squeak out as I lock eyes with him. "What makes you think I am fucking Natalie?"

"How about the fact that she went to sleep in your bed last night," Taylor states and I look away from him. "She tried to tell me she woke up in the wrong bed but I know you wouldn't let her sleep in your bed Zac," he frowns as he shakes his head. "You wouldn't, you would have felt her and woke up."

He had a point and I knew it. I would have woken up and made Natalie go to her own bed under any other circumstances, but what had happened last night wasn't any other circumstances. Natalie and I had fucked around like we always do and then she had came into my bedroom, which I was still confused about.

"I guess it was one of those nights where I was sleeping really deep Tay," I lie. It's the best thing I know to do. "We aren't messing around behind your back, I promise. I wouldn't do that to you," I smile, trying to hopefully cover up the nervousness that I feel. "Please trust me."

Taylor sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "I...fuck, I do," he admits as he walks to the table and sits down. "But it just looked so suspicious, seeing you laying there with your arm around her waist. Holding her like I do."

I frown as I watch him, hating that I didn't just kick Natalie out of bed. But damn it, I love her and I love spending any moment I can with her, even if my brother gets hurt in the process. "If she gets drunk again and comes to my room I promise I will kick her out."

"You better," he laughs as he looks at the skillet laying on the floor. "Or I will throw that at you like Natalie did me."

I laugh at that and raise my eyebrows, "What did you say to get that thrown at you?"

Taylor blushes as he looks back at me, "I called her a slut who didn't care that she was ripping my heart out," he shrugs. "I know I had no right to because basically I'm the slut ripping her heart out."

I nod my head in agreement, not liking the reminder that Taylor's actions hurt Natalie. It's another reminder that she is his wife and that she will never be mine.

"I should go apologize," Taylor says to me as he stands from the chair and leaves the kitchen, the skillet still lying in the floor.

After he leaves, I sit at the table for a bit, but eventually decide to stand up. Picking up the skillet, I put it back where I know Natalie keeps it and then I go upstairs. I figure I might as well start looking for my own place today. Being here with Natalie and Taylor is obviously causing problems with them and I feel like it's just going to be torture for me to have to watch Natalie with Taylor. I can't watch the woman I love with the man she loves.

I dress quickly and leave the room. Going down the stairs, I stop when I find Taylor and Natalie making out on the couch and I roll my eyes. "I'm going out," I yell feeling satisfied when I see them break apart from each other.

Going to my truck, I get in and drive off, heading downtown to check out the apartment building that Kate and I used to live in. We had lived there up until Shepherd was four months old. I'm pretty sure I could manage living in one of those apartments again if I had too.

As if thinking of Kate was some premonition, I hear my cell phone blare out her ring tone and I groan but reach down for where it lays in the cup holder. Hitting talk, I put it to my ear. "Hello?" I ask already not looking forward to what she has to say to me.

"Zac," Kate's voice fills my ears and I hate the way it sounds like she is smiling. "I was wondering if you could come by. There are some things I wanted to talk about. I..I felt we needed to talk about."

I groan inwardly, knowing if I did it outwardly Kate would probably start an argument. An argument I know will probably happen anyway if I go over to the house and see her. "Sure," I agree against my better judgment. "I'm already out looking for apartments anyway. Give me time to stop at one and I should be on my way over there."

I hear Kate sigh, "Okay, I will keep the door unlocked," she tells me before the phone goes dead. I reckon she isn't too happy that I want to stop at one of the apartments before going to our house, or well my old house.

After going by the apartment and checking out one of the places they had available, I left with a application in my hand, putting it in the glove compartment before starting my car and driving back to my old neighborhood. I was reluctant to see Kate though. I wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about nor did I even want to know, but I figure turning her down would have probably been a bad idea.

Getting to the house, I park in the driveway and get out of my truck, heading to the porch where I find Kate has opened the door and is standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"You mad?" I ask as I push in beside her, not caring if that makes her worse than she already seems to be with me.

I hear Kate shut the door, "I just wish you could have waited to go by any apartments. I was going to ask you to move back in."

I feel my eyes widen at her words, "Really?" I ask as I shake my head. "You want me to move back in after calmly kicking me out?" I laugh as I shake my head. Has Kate lost her ever loving mind? Is she going crazy?

Kate walks over to me and I see a frown on her face, "I miss you," she tells me as she reaches out and touches my face. "We..we could work on things and I'd call things off with Taylor. I want my husband back. I still love you."

Going silent at her confession of loving me, I run a hand through my hair. I don't love her but maybe being back with her wouldn't be so bad. I mean it would get me away from having to see Natalie and Taylor and knowing that Natalie will never be fine. It may even help me fall out of love with Natalie. Maybe I could love Kate again. Maybe if we did work on things I could love her like I love my brother's wife.

"I will think about it," I sigh as I chew on my lip. "I need some time. I'm still trying to process you and Taylor."

Kate nods but doesn't try to beg me to not think about it, "There was one more thing. I have a DNA test scheduled for Monday. Taylor is going to give his DNA for them to test the baby with. When I get the results I will let you know. I hope if it's your baby, you won't have to think about moving back in," she smiles as she rubs her stomach. She is showing more and it's hard for me to even believe she is now five months.

"Okay," I smile as I reach over and put a hand on her stomach. "Is..is the baby kicking yet?" I ask as I look down at her stomach again. It's bad but a part of me isn't sure if I want it to be mine or not. I mean I have grown attached to it and I was worried when I though she was going to lose it on Shepherd's birthday, but it's another thing that would make me tied to her.

She nods again, "Yeah, it always thinks that kicking me more at bed time is the best," she laughs as she puts her hand over mine. "I have a feeling it's going to be your baby," she says with confidence in her voice.

I force a smile at her words and move my hand, "I should go," I shrug. "I have a few more apartments to look at."

Kate moves out of my way and I walk past her and to the door not even offering her a goodbye when I reach it. Instead I just open the door and walk off the porch.

Getting in my truck, I see my phone lit up and informing me of a new voicemail. Picking it up, I hit to listen to it and am greeted by Bethany's voice.

"Hey Zac, I hope you don't mind but I may have stole your number before leaving you the other day. I would have stayed longer but Natalie came barging into the room while I was getting dressed and death glared me. I figured it would be best if I left. I was just wondering though if maybe we could meet up tomorrow? My plans have changed on moving back to Kentucky and I'm going to be staying in Tulsa. Just call me back. I left my number in your cell phone."

After listening to her voicemail I look through my contacts, finding her name. Firing off a text I tell her I'd love to meet up tomorrow. Bethany may be the one thing right now that does make sense to me. She is just an easy fuck and she is the closest thing I can get to Natalie who is taken.

Putting my cell phone down, I start my truck and drive away to finish looking at apartments.


	17. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Are you crazy?" I ask him as I turn on the water and start to clean the dishes I had brought over here.

Nine Crimes Chapter Seventeen

The next night, I sit at the dinner table watching Natalie shooting dirty looks across the table at Bethany. Bethany notices it too and she makes an effort not to look up at Natalie at all. Maybe I made a mistake in asking Bethany to meet up here and have dinner.

"So, Bethany," Natalie starts and I can hear the venom in her voice. "What made you want to leak pictures of Zac naked on the internet?" she asks and I raise my eyebrow wondering how Natalie has connected the dots. How has she figured out that Bethany is the one who leaked my naked pictures?

Bethany's head shoots up but before she can get a word in, Taylor speaks up, "How do you know she is the one who leaked the pictures?" he asks voicing what I was thinking.

Natalie looks at Taylor, "I have friends here in Tulsa who are fans," she smiles sweetly but I can see in her eyes that she is still being catty towards Bethany. "Some of those friends know Bethany well enough that things just get back to me."

Bethany blushes a bright red and I'm surprised she has even told her friends anything about us, "I did it because I wanted to make Zac pay for calling me the wrong name, Natalie," Bethany shrugs as she smirks and locks eyes with Natalie. "Would you like to know what name he called me?"

"I called her Kate," I cut in and lie, casting a glance at her. This is no time for her to reveal that I called her Natalie. Not with Taylor sitting at the table too. "Now how about we finish this food in peace with no more bitchy outbursts from either of you."

After what I say the rest of the dinner goes by uneventful and Taylor stands after he finishes, "Why don't Zac and I do dishes and you and Bethany can get more acquainted," Taylor smiles down at Natalie and I almost want to face palm. Does he want his wife to get arrested for murder?

Natalie just nods and stands up, Bethany slowly walking behind her like she is marching to her own death.

I stand up as well and grab some of the dishes while Taylor gets the rest, "Are you crazy?" I ask him as I turn on the water and start to clean the dishes I had brought over here.

"Not as crazy as my wife. I needed them gone to tell you what Natalie brought up earlier with me," Taylor sighs and I look at him wondering what Natalie could have brought up that he would find crazy. "She brought up wanting to have a threesome with you. Each time I said no she kept begging even more."

I get lightheaded when I hear what Natalie has brought up. She is fucking crazy. Wanting a threesome with Taylor and I. "Well you said no, it doesn't matter anymore."

Taylor shakes his head, "I kept saying no until she refused to have sex with me. I told her fine, it would depend on what you said when I ask you."

I shake my head. I know a threesome with them would end badly. I mean how could I watch Natalie have sex with Taylor again. Especially now that I know I love her. I would just get jealous, but I can't turn Natalie down. I can't turn down the chance to be with her.

"Fine," I finally say. "Tell Natalie I will have a threesome with you and her," I shrug as I watch Taylor's face pale and I wonder if he was hoping I would say no.

Finishing up the dishes I had been washing, I put them in the drainer and leave the kitchen, finding Natalie and Bethany in the living room in one piece. Natalie's two eldest kids are still up, even though I swear she put all of them to bed before the grown ups ate.

Bethany turns her head and looks up when I come into the room. "I should go," she smiles and I nod, following her outside to her car.

When we get to her car, I stop and look at her, "I'm sorry about Natalie," I apologize and shake my head. "I'm not sure what got into her."

"She's jealous," Bethany shrugs as she runs a hand through her hair. "I mean, I'm guessing since you called me her name that you two are more than just your average brother and sister-in-law."

I laugh and shrug knowing she has caught us. She isn't dumb but god do I hope she keeps her mouth shut about that. "You can't tell anyone," I sigh. "Apparently you have a habit of telling your friends things but you can't tell them that I called you Natalie."

Bethany smirks, "I'm not going too," she says as she leans in and pecks my lips. "Especially not if you keep seeing me and having sex with me. I promise you Zac, I can make you forget her."

Chewing my lip I almost wish that I could believe that she could make me forget Natalie. "I don't think that's possible," I inform her as I peck her lips again. "But you can try. I really like your trying," I laugh as I pull her into me and sigh. "I could get used to you though," I mutter honestly as I hug her. If things with Natalie ever fall through I could get used to her as a back up option. As my rebound.

Bethany just smirks more and moves away from me, "I like trying too and I will succeed," she shrugs, still sounding so confident of herself. "I will see you later," she smiles as she gets in her car and drives away.

Turning around to head inside I find Natalie sitting on her porch steps.

"You were such a bitch," I tell her as I sit down beside her and shake my head. "You had no right to be."

Natalie looks down and nods, acknowledging that I am right. "I know that," she says when she looks back up. "But she makes me jealous. I think I know how you felt when you saw me fucking Carrick."

Hearing her I run a hand through my hair, "It's not just Carrick who makes me jealous Nat," I confess as I lock eyes with her. She looks confused and I don't blame her. "Taylor makes me jealous too. I..I realized that I love you."

At my last words, Natalie's eyes widen and I watch as her mouth drops some. It keeps opening and closing for awhile but nothing comes out, it's just silence between us.

"I...I don't...I can't," she mutters when she finally speaks and I feel my heartbreaking some. "I don't love you Zac," she sighs finally expressing what I figured she would say. "I love Taylor. I always will love him and no one else."

I shake my head and feel a few tears come to my eyes. I feel stupid for this weakness right now. Crying because she loves her husband. She is supposed to love her husband. "Maybe after the threesome we should just stop this affair then."

I watch then as Natalie moves away from me and runs a hand through her hair as well, "O..okay," she whispers and I almost think I hear her voice crack but I'm probably just crazy. She isn't upset over this, not since she doesn't love me.

"I'm sorry," Natalie speaks again as she stands from the stairs and goes inside before I can say anything to her.

After Natalie leaves, I feel the tears I had been holding back come out and I don't even hear the door open or know anyone else is out there until I feel a hand on my back and I turn my head to see Taylor sitting beside me.

Taylor hands out the bottle beer he has been drinking from and I take it, taking a long gulp and handing it back.

"You okay?" he asks me and I can tell from his voice this isn't his first beer of the night. I almost think my brother is becoming an alcoholic here lately and I'm not sure what has started this addiction. It may be worse than the coke one.

I nod, "I will be," I say halfheartedly though I don't even believe my own words. How can I be okay when Natalie and I have agreed to end this affair after the threesome happens. I'm letting the woman I love walk away from me.

Taylor laughs and take a drink from the beer, handing it back to me. "You don't seem like it," he sighs and frowns. "I wish I knew what got you sad so I could make you feel better," he shrugs and I look at him curiously. The way he said that sounded so seductive and it shocks me. I mean he paled when I agreed to the threesome.

"Make me feel better?" I ask as my voice squeaks. Taking the beer I take an even longer gulp from it.

Taylor smirks and nods, "You know how I take care of people," he whispers as his hand goes to rest on my thigh and I feel my cheeks turn read.

Feeling his hand go further up my thigh, I moan out but my bit my lip, blushing even more. "Taylor...it's wrong."

"So was you agreeing to the threesome," Taylor counters and I just sit there feeling myself get hard as his hand makes it's way to the crotch of my jeans.

Looking at him, I lean in and kiss him hard on the lips. I'm turned on now and fuck I want him. I want him and I want Natalie to know I've had him.

Taylor kisses me back and I feel him unzip my jeans right here on the porch. After they are unzipped he moves away from the kiss and pulls me out of my boxers and through the hole of my jeans, his mouth going around my dick which causes me to moan loudly.

Taylor's mouth actually feels better on my dick than his wife's does and that shocks me. I'm not supposed to like my brother giving me head but I do.

Letting my hand go down to tangle in his hair I pull hard on it and soon my hips start to move up every so often which makes Taylor moan around me. He too is liking what we do.

"I want to fuck you Taylor," I tell him as my head falls back slightly when he takes my cock to the back of his throat. "I want to be in your ass," I smirk as a thought forms in my head. I want to make him sore much like I have done to Natalie before.

Taylor moves his mouth and smirks more as he nods and I watch as he undoes his jeans, moving up to push them down with his boxers before getting on all fours on the porch. I don't know why I find it so hot that we are about to fuck right here on the porch but I do.

Pulling my jeans and boxer briefs down, I position myself behind Taylor and blush a bit as I get my cock right at his entrance, "You ready?" I ask teasing him some by rubbing my tip up and down.

"Fuck me," Taylor says through clenched teeth and I smirk myself as I push into him, groaning at how good it feels. He is nowhere near as tight as Natalie but it still feels good to be inside of him.

"You like this?" I ask him as I start to move in him, my movements are fast and hard and each time I go deeper in.

Taylor nods his head and groans as I thrust in him again, "Y..yeah," he stutters out.

I smirk more and reach up with one hand, pulling on his hair, "How much do you like it?" I ask as I lean down to kiss his back softly, pulling on his hair again. "How much do you like your brother fucking your ass?"

"Too much," Taylor moans out and I can see one of his hands move down below him. I hope he is jerking off. I want him to jerk off.

"Is that so?" I ask on his back as I kiss it more.

Taylor nods and moans again, "I've wanted you to fuck me for years now," he confesses and I swear I may or may not have almost had a heart attack right there on the spot. Taylor has wanted me for years? He has wanted me, yet he fucks my wife?

"Really?" I squeak out as I keep thrusting in him hard. "You've wanted me for years?" I ask feeling a bit confused. I know I don't like men sexually, though here, right now with Taylor feels amazing even if I am doing it out of spite.

Before Taylor can answer me, I hear the door open and I turn my head, seeing Natalie standing in the door, her eyes landing on me fucking Taylor. I'm confused again, this time by the emotions in her eyes, but all I can do is smile at her and keep moving in Taylor.

Taylor turns his head to look at Natalie and he growls, "Go the fuck back inside woman."

I hear the door slam shut and I jump slightly, but not once do I stop fucking Taylor. I keep going and soon he is telling me he is about to come. When he does, he shutters below me and I know he is going to have a mess to clean up off the porch.

"Shit, Taylor," I groan out as I too reach my end, filling him up much like I have done to his wife. Pulling out, I collapse on the porch for a bit and catch my breath. I'm in shock that I just had sex with my brother and I'm in even more shock that I liked it.

Taylor looks down at me and smirks, his head leaning down until he is kissing me again and I'm responding back. Why is it every time I am mad or upset with Natalie that sex with other people helps me?

Pulling away from the kiss I look up at Taylor and smile, "Can we do that again?" I giggle. "I need sex with you again."

Taylor laughs at that and I moan as he reaches down and wraps his hand around my cock, giving it a few tugs. "Then lets do it again," he whispers as he kisses me briefly. "This time I want to ride you."

"Then ride me," I nod as I feel him straddle me and I moan when he moves down on me. This may be the best revenge sex I've had.


	18. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "And do you care for me?" Natalie asks as she raises an eyebrow and looks him in the eye.

Nine Crimes Chapter Eighteen

A whole week passes after Taylor and I having sex on the porch and Natalie is making our lives a living hell. She refuses to do our laundry. When she cooks she cooks enough just for her and the kids and from the way Taylor complains she is with holding sex from him. I knew she'd stop having sex with me after I told her our affair should end after the threesome which still hasn't happened yet.

Going upstairs, I stop when I hear Natalie and Taylor arguing and I walk closer to their room. Finding the door cracked, I peek in and hope neither of them see me.

"You are fucking asshole!" Natalie spits out as she looks at Taylor. "Fucking Zac on our porch. What if one of the kids had walked out and seen?" she asks as she shakes her head. "You really need to learn to be more discreet about your affairs and where you fuck your sluts."

I frown when she refers to me as one of Taylor's sluts now, especially since we haven't had sex since the porch incident. It's not like Taylor hasn't tried but I just have been turning him down. I don't want him again right now and I've already used him to spite Natalie.

Taylor walks over to her and grabs her by the arms much like he did in California, "Zac isn't one of my sluts," he yells as he gets in her face. "Unlike the others I care for him."

"And do you care for me?" Natalie asks as she raises an eyebrow and looks him in the eye.

Taylor lets go of her arms and I watch him shake his head, breaking their eye contact, "You know I do," he says as he laughs and sits on the bed. "How can you even ask me that Natalie?"

"Because at times you don't act like it," she says as she watches him sit on the bed. "You treat me like shit and you go off and fuck every Tom, Dick and Sally."

"And you don't Nat? I mean go off and fuck every man that you can?" he asks as he reaches out and pulls her into him. "You know it makes me jealous knowing that you fuck other men."

Natalie laughs at that but stays close to Taylor, "I only fuck other men because you fuck other people," she answers as she chews on her lip.

Taylor just shakes his head and clears his throat, "You know Zac," he says saying my name and my face turns red. "I can feel you watching us from the door. You can come in if you want."

Blushing even more I step in the room and raise an eyebrow as Natalie turns to face me, moving away from Taylor so I can stare at them both. "I was just passing by. I heard you guys arguing and yeah," I laugh as I look down at the floor.

"Always were the nosy one Zac," Taylor laughs but it's a different laugh. More seductive. "You know since my dear wife wants a threesome and you agreed. I think now would be the perfect time to do it. It may even thaw Natalie's cold heart she has grew since she saw us screwing."

Natalie turns to look at Taylor and I see her shake her head, "R..right now?" she asks as Taylor stands up from the bed.

"Yes right now. The kids are over at moms for the afternoon and we have some free time," he smirks as he stands behind her and kisses her neck softly. "Come over here Zac," he beckons me as he looks up and locks eyes with me.

As if I am under a spell, I do as he says, coming to stand in front of Natalie who looks like a deer in headlights. I half wonder if she has changed her mind since finding Taylor and I fucking on the porch. "You chicken out?" I ask her with a smirk on my face. I know I should probably be acting like I haven't fucked her before, like this is new to me, that she is new to me but it's so hard.

Natalie shakes her head again, a moan coming out as Taylor kisses higher up her neck. "I haven't chickened out," she answered her voice sounding shaky and unsure.

"Kiss her Zac," Taylor mutters against Natalie's skin. "Kiss the other side of her neck. She likes to have her neck kissed."

I smirk more at his words and place my lips on the other side of Natalie's neck. If only Taylor knew he didn't have to tell me where Natalie likes to be kissed. I knew every where on her body that she likes things done and I'm pretty sure by now she knows just what I like too.

Natalie moans louder with both of us kissing her neck. I like that fact. That the both of us together can please her and give her what she needs, yet a part of me is jealous that Taylor is even here right now. I want Natalie to myself like I have had her so many times before.

Feeling the material of the dress Natalie has on, go up some, I pull away and look down, watching as Taylor's hand goes up and underneath it.

Taylor pulls away from kissing her neck as well and I watch as he lifts the dress off his wife, leaving her standing in a pair of purple panties and a matching bra. "Isn't my wife hot?" Taylor asks me as he moves to where I am standing. "I've always loved her body. The way she looks in her underwear, but damn you should really see her without them too."

I chew my lip. If Taylor knew I already knew just how good Natalie looked in and out of her underwear, he would flip. So fighting the urge to reveal that I just nod my head, "She is very hot Taylor," I tell him as I feel my already hard cock, getting harder as my eyes travel down Natalie's body again. I look over at Taylor and notice the equal as large bulge in his jeans too.

"Take off your underwear babe," Taylor says seductively as he eyes Natalie. "Do that little stripper dance you learned during pole dancing classes with Nikki."

I watch as Natalie blushes and does what Taylor says, my eyes widening because I never knew she could dance like that. If I knew she had taken pole dancing classes I would have made her dance like that for me a long time ago.

The whole time she dances, she slowly removes her underwear until she is standing there in nothing. At that, I feel myself grow even harder, almost wanting to whimper. I need her. I need to be inside of her.

Taylor walks over to Natalie and kisses her, grabbing her hands and putting it on the button down shirt he has on. "Undress me," he whispers into her mouth. "Undress me and then go be a good girl and undress Zac too," he says before kissing her harder.

Natalie obeys Taylor's words and before I know it my older brother is naked, sitting down on the bed as his wife makes her way over to me.

When Natalie reaches me, she kisses me though it's not like our normal kisses. She is trying to act as if this is new and foreign to her, to have her lips pressed against mine and damn does it kill me to know she is doing that for Taylor. So Taylor won't find out that we have fucked before, but also I can't blame her either because I don't want him knowing.

As we kiss, she undresses me and then pulls away when done. I blush when I feel Taylor's eyes on me.

Natalie just smirks and walks back over to the bed and like a blind and lost puppy I follow her.

"You both are so sexy," Taylor purrs out as he kisses Natalie briefly and then he leans over her, kissing me as well, it shocks Natalie because she gasps and hell it shocks me too that he is blatantly kissing me after our porch sex made Natalie so jealous. Isn't he trying to get back in her good graces?

Kissing Taylor back, I moan as I feel a hand on my cock, pumping it. I realize it's Natalie's hand. It's too soft to belong to Taylor. The moment I hear Taylor moan I know she is doing the same to him as well.

"T..Tay," I moan as Natalie keeps stroking my cock. "Your wife’s hands feel like heaven," I mutter on his lips.

Taylor pulls away from the kiss and looks down at Natalie working on both of our dicks in unison. "I know," he winks as he nods his head. "She's had years of practice on my dick," he smiles and I'm sure he is proud of himself.

After awhile he moves Natalie's hand from his dick and he lays back on the bed, his cock standing at high alert. "Suck me Zac," he tells me and I feel my eyes go wide. "And Natalie can suck your cock."

Swallowing hard, I nod and position myself between his legs. My mouth going down on his cock slowly. I'm unsure if I can do this right. I have never given a blow job to another man before and I'm certain I'm probably going to be the worst Taylor has had going down on him.

Not long after my mouth goes around him, I feel a mouth around my own cock, causing me to moan on Taylor. Natalie's mouth still feels so good even if her husband's was just a bit better.

Taylor's hands tangle in mine and soon he stops my head from moving as he begans to fuck my mouth with his dick, forcing it deep within my mouth which kind of gives me a thrill. As he does this, I start to move my hips, forcing my own dick deeper into Natalie's mouth, every so often feeling it hit her throat.

Taylor eventually moves my head off him and instructs Natalie to stop what she is doing which makes me whimper a bit when she moves her mouth off my cock.

"I think it's time now that we both please my wife," Taylor mutters and I turn to Natalie seeing a huge ass grin on her face. "I have one rule though," he says as he locks eyes with me, "you get her ass because there is no way in hell I am allowing your dick in her pussy."

"O..okay," I squeak out as I watch Natalie kiss Taylor on the lips and slowly she moves down on his dick a moan escaping her mouth. That damn moan makes me jealous because I wish it were my dick inside of her now. I wish I was the one in her pussy.

Positioning myself behind Natalie, I enter her, being rough. I'm jealous and pissed and she is going to feel it during this threesome. I can finally let out my aggression on her for the conversation we had on the porch. Her saying she would always love Taylor.

The moment I am inside of her, Taylor starts to move in her which makes her moan again and soon she is moving with him, making her ride my dick which cause me to moan out loudly.

"Fuck," I mutter as I let my movements match up with Taylor and Natalie's and we all three moan in unison then. I'm moaning not just because of being in Natalie but now that I am in rhythm with Taylor too, each time we both thrust into Natalie our balls touch and it feels good and erotic.

Natalie moves her head, kissing down Taylor's neck and the moment her head is gone from my view of Taylor's face, Taylor's eyes are locked on mine and I lean down kissing him on the lips. I'm feeling almost hungry for any kind of kiss from him. I know I don't love him, I'm still very much in love with his wife but damn it his kisses just do something to me.

Taylor moans into our kiss and I feel his tongue making it's way into my mouth. His kiss is just as desperate as mine is, as if he too is looking for something that is needed. I know what I need is Natalie, I need to be the one in her pussy and I'm jealous at Taylor, but just what does Taylor need.

When I feel close, I pull away from the kiss and as I look down at Taylor, seeing from the way his face is contorted he too is close. As our eyes lock again I am confused by the look I see in his eyes. I can't read it but it chills me.

"Fucking hell," I groan finally coming inside of Natalie. Taylor soon joins me with a few curse words and though we both are done, we keep our movements going for Natalie who eventually shudders beneath me and moans out both of our names as she does so.

After she is finished, I pull out of her and collapse on one side of Taylor while Natalie goes on the other side. Figures he'd still find a way to be in the middle.

Taylor just smirks and pulls us both close to him giving each one of us another kiss, "We need to do that again sometime."

I force a smile and nod, not sure I can stand having another threesome with them. Just knowing that I have to pretend I don't know things about Natalie sexually is hard for me. It's hard for me during sex to deny how much I love her.

"Yeah, maybe we should," I lie as I move away from him and get off the bed. Going down the hall to my room I don't even bother to grab my clothes. All I know is I just need to be alone.


	19. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Hey," Natalie says and I jump some, turning to see her standing beside the chair I am sitting in.

Nine Crimes Chapter Nineteen

I groan to myself as I arrive at the hotel in New York. Two days have passed since the threesome and the band has just arrived in New York for show's celebrating our twenty-first year as a band and also the release of our album Anthem.

Looking behind me as I walk off the elevator, I watch Natalie shuffling her kids off to the room she has, Kate following behind her. Kate had somehow managed to convince Taylor to let her come along and I wish she hadn't. Her being her just adds more stress to me.

"You okay," a voice asks breaking my thoughts and I look over seeing Taylor staring at me.

"I'm fine," I nod and follow him to our room. Kate tagging along has forced Natalie into agreeing to share a room with her and all of the kids. I say forced because I heard their conversation on the phone yesterday. Kate had practically begged Natalie to be roommates with her and together they could conquer the children.

Taylor opens the door to our room and I sigh as we both walk in, dropping my bags at the foot of the biggest bed and then falling down on it.

"Do we really have to do a show tomorrow?" I ask him as I raise an eyebrow. "Can't I just stay in here and sleep all day."

Taylor laughs and I watch him drop his bag by the smaller bed and lay down, "I wish we could but sadly I don't think we can," he says as he shakes his head.

I pout playfully and look at him, noticing that now he is zoning out. "You okay?" I question when he finally blinks a few times and I know he has came back to reality.

He nods his head, "Just thinking of Natalie," he sighs and I can tell from the sigh there is more he wants to say but isn't saying.

"What about Natalie?" I ask wondering if he will tell me more. I want to know what he is thinking about Natalie.

Taylor sits up and runs a hand through his hair, "I think she is in love with Isaac or whoever the hell she is fucking," he says harshly and that makes me cringe. "She took off her wedding band for the first time since we have been married. She claimed she lost it but I found it in her jewelry box."

I look away from him. So he too had noticed her lack of a wedding band. "You really think just because her ring isn't on, she doesn't love you?" I frown as I chew on my lip. If only I could tell him she does love him. That I know this because I confessed to loving her and got my heart broken when she said she would always love him.

Taylor nods as he looks at me, "Yeah, I do really think that," he answers and I can tell from the tone of his voice he is being honest with me. He believes that Natalie is in love with me, though he has no clue it's me he is talking about.

I look away from him and try to hide the smile that wants to form on my lips. A part of me wants him to be right. I want Natalie to be in love with me. I want her to want me and not Taylor. "I hope you are wrong," I lie as I look up at him and force myself to smile.

"I hope I am too," Taylor says as he stands from the bed. "I'm going to get a shower and just try to sleep," he informs me as he gets his clothes and heads into the bathroom.

Taking my phone out of my pocket I send Natalie a text, asking if she can meet me in the lobby in a few minutes. I know Kate will hate to have the kids but damn it after my talk with Taylor I need to know if he is right about why her wedding band is gone.

Getting a response back, I smile when Natalie agrees to meet me. Turning my phone off, I slip it back in my pocket and stand from the bed. I leave the room without even writing a note to Taylor. I don't see the use in it, I figure I probably won't be gone long. Natalie may have agreed to meet me but she wouldn't agree to what I want to do after we talk. I want to get a room and make love to her.

I know I had said we should call things off after the threesome but I really can't stop seeing her. I just fucking love her too much.

When I make it down to the lobby, I look around for Natalie but don't spot her yet so I go and sit down on a chair.

"Hey," Natalie says and I jump some, turning to see her standing beside the chair I am sitting in.

I smile and stand up, "Want to go get coffee or something?" I ask her as I raise an eyebrow. "I want to talk to you but not here."

Natalie smiles and nods, "Sure," she says as she agrees to go out to get coffee with me.

Taking her hand in mine, I blush some and walk out of the hotel. I know fans can possibly spot us holding hands if there are any close by but I don't care. I just want to be as close as possible to Natalie right now. I want to show my affection towards her and a part of me is sick of hiding it even if it hurts Taylor.

That thought makes me sad. I don't want to hurt Taylor but can I keep on denying forever that I want to take his wife from him? Ever since I realized I love her I know I have been screwed because eventually I am going to want more than she can offer and it seems that is already starting now.

When we make it to a Starbucks that's just down the street from the hotel, Natalie lets go of my hand and we both go to the counter, "I'll pay," I tell her as I pull her into me by her waist and leave a tiny kiss on her forehead as we stand in line. "Just tell me what you want," I mutter as I inhale the scent of her hair. It smells like peaches and I almost wonder if she bought a shampoo to match her bubble bath scent.

Natalie smiles as I kiss her forehead and I may be shocked. I would have figured she would push me away and tell me not to be so affectionate with her in public, but maybe if Taylor is right on her loving me, then maybe she too is tired of not showing it when we are out together. "I'll just take a tea," she says as she moves her head some and kisses me on the cheek.

I smile more and keep Natalie close to me. Once the person in front of us gets done with their order I move to the front Natalie not once leaving my side until I give our order. We both get teas. After I order Natalie finally moves away from me and goes to find us a booth. I hope she picks one as far away from everyone else in here. I kind of want to keep showing her affection.

When the order was ready I took both of our drinks and paid for them before turning and looking around for Natalie. I smile when I spot her in a corner away from everyone else and I walk over to her, sitting down beside her instead of on the opposite side.

"I'm glad you choose to sit here," I tell her as I lean in and kiss her cheek softly as I put her tea in front of her. "I kind of want to keep showing you affection," I whisper in her ear as my teeth gently nip at her earlobe which makes her blush.

Natalie pulls away from me and shakes her head, "You want to get us in trouble?" she asks as she takes a sip of her drink. "I mean I don't mind you being affectionate but so publicly? Anyway I thought you said after the threesome this thing between us was over with."

I chew on my lip, "I did say that," I nod. "But I can't seem to ever stay away from you," I say as I take a sip from my own drink now. "And we won't get caught," I smirk. "We have luck on our side."

"Yeah, luck on our side in as big as city as this is, not to mention it's crawling with fans right now more than likely," Natalie laughs as she looks away from me. "Why did you want to meet up for anyway?"

Taking another sip from my drink, I sigh as I find the best way to answer her. "Taylor found where you are hiding your wedding band," I start as I watch her look back at me, an unknown emotion showing in her eyes. "He is convinced that because you have your wedding band off that you are in love with the man you are cheating with."

"And you want to know if he is right?" Natalie asks as if she has read my mind. "I already told you when you confessed to loving me that I love Taylor and I always will," she sighs as she shakes her head and takes a much longer drink from her tea. "Taylor was my first love, my first everything."

At her words I frown, hoping that maybe she'd confirm what Taylor suspected. "I took my ring off because I feel dirty every time I wear it with you. It feels worse wearing it with you then it did with Muff or Carrick."

I bit my lip to keep my composure, "And you keep it off because? I think you are just lying to yourself Natalie. I think you do love me and you are just scared to admit it. You are scared that if you admit it you will want to be with me and hurt Taylor. I'm scared of hurting him too but eventually I'm going to want more from you Natalie. I just need to know you will be able to give me more in return."

Natalie sighs after I finish talking and instead of saying anything she pulls me into a kiss, a very passionate kiss. I really hope this is her way of telling me she will give me more in return whenever I decide I want more from her.

Kissing her back, I let my hand go to her cheek and I moan on her lips softly, my tongue quickly darting into her mouth and tangling with her tongue. Now this is really testing our luck, more so then what I was doing.

Finally Natalie pulls away from the kiss. Before she can say anything though Kate slides in the booth as well.

"Well well," Kate smirks as she looks at us. "Look at who Natalie really is cheating with. I bet Taylor will love to know this," she laughs as she shows us her phone which had been in her hand. On her phone is a picture of Natalie and I kissing.

I look at Kate and just sit there in silence not sure what to say. "Nat said you were watching the kids."

Kate laughs as she moves her phone away from our view, "I was but then they all decided they wanted something to snack on, preferably from a Starbucks," she shrugs. "Imagine my surprise when I walk in and see you two making out like teenagers," she says as she eyes Natalie. "So how long have you been fucking my husband?"

Natalie glares at Kate, "A lot less longer than you were fucking mine," she answers as she shakes her head.

"Oh don't be such a bitch Natalie," Kate smiles though it is clearly fake. "I don't plan on actually telling Taylor. Not unless Zachary here agrees to move back home when we get back to Tulsa and also cuts off all contact with you minus any family gatherings. I mean it's only best since he is the father of this baby as well and I don't think he needs to make three kids suffer without a dad."

Hearing her say I am the father of the baby she is pregnant with as well, I swallow hard. I love my other two kids and yeah I had come to love this one too but I was just really hoping that maybe it hadn't been mine.

Looking down at the table I shake my head, "I..I will move back home," I agree as I look up feeling Natalie glaring at me though Kate is genuinely smiling. I'm pretty sure she is the only happy person at this table.


	20. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Of course you did," I say sarcastically as I leave the room and head down the hall to my old bedroom to find a shirt to wear.

Nine Crimes Chapter Twenty

"Zac," Kate's voice calls out waking me up from a very deep sleep that I was in. If I knew I could get away with it I would murder her right now.

Opening my eyes, I look at my wife who is now standing over the bed in the guest room. We have been back from New York now for three days and I have kept good on moving back home but I didn't move back into our bedroom. That was never part of what Kate said I had to do to keep her from telling Taylor about Natalie and I.

When Kate sees I am awake she smiles, "My mom is in town," she informs me and I groan knowing that this means I will have to leave the room for the duration of Becky's visit. "She decided to come in and surprise me and that means you will have to come and sleep in our room for the next few nights."

I groan again and stand from the bed. "Is she downstairs now?" I ask as I reach for my pants and slip them back on.

Kate shakes her head no, "I told her you would come and get her from the airport after I woke you up."

"Of course you did," I say sarcastically as I leave the room and head down the hall to my old bedroom to find a shirt to wear. I have no clean ones at the moment in my guest room so I need to get one of the ones that Kate never packed up for me.

I feel Kate following behind me and I am waiting for her to say something smart about me being sarcastic with her but she doesn't. Instead she just goes on downstairs while I head into the room she has been occupying by herself.

Going to the closet, I chew on my lip as I try to decide between a band t-shirt or just a regular t-shirt. I'm surprisingly feeling like a woman and finding it hard to pick what I want to wear.

Finally deciding on a band t-shirt I slip it on and head downstairs, not even saying goodbye to Kate as I head out the door and to my truck. Getting in I start it up and head off towards the airport. A part of me isn't sure why I am doing this for Kate. She doesn't deserve me being nice to her. Not when she is blackmailing me into being with her again.

When I make it to the airport all I have to do is pull up because I see Becky standing outside, two suitcases in her hand. She doesn't even let my truck come to a stop though before getting in.

"I'm glad you came," she says as she buckles up and I pull away. "I...Kate told me about her cheating and how you only just agreed to move back home. I wasn't sure if you would come and get me like she wanted. I told her she could come but she was insistent that you would do it."

I laugh and nod my head, "You know your daughter. She is always stubborn," I sigh as I look at the road ahead of me.

Becky chuckles from beside me and I know she agrees, "Yes, she always has been a bit stubborn. I do think it's good you decided to move back in, especially since the baby is yours," she sighs and I chew my lip. If only Becky knew the real reason I was back home with Kate.

"What can I say," I frown as I turn onto the street where Kate and I live. "It felt like the right thing to do. We are having a new baby and maybe it's nice to have a fresh start with a new baby," I lie wondering if Becky can read through it. She probably can't, she never has been able to read through my lies.

"That's a good outlook on life Zachary," Becky says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

Going silent I pull into the driveway and Becky gets out of my truck. I though don't get out. Instead once Becky is inside I start my truck back off and head to the studio. I really just need to be away from Kate as much as possible, especially if I now have to go back to sharing a bed with her.

Getting to the studio, I park the car in a parking space and get out. I'm not surprised to see Isaac's car there. Though I am surprised by the lack of Taylor's. Opening my door, I get out and head inside going to the offices where I find Isaac sitting at his desk.

"Where is Taylor?" I ask him as I sit down and raise an eyebrow. "I figured he would be here already."

Isaac turns to look at me, "Called last night and said he was going out of town. More than likely to fuck Nikki Reed."

I laugh and nod as I turn on my computer, "At least it is actually Nikki this time," I sigh, knowing that Kate hasn't ran off anywhere this time. Maybe there were times he was actually sleeping with Nikki too then.

After that bit of conversation, things go silent between Isaac and I for the rest of the morning or afternoon until Isaac informs me he is going to lunch and he asks me if I want anything. I decline and continue working as I hear Isaac leave the office.

Hearing a knock on the door some time after he leaves, I roll my eyes, "I told you I didn't want anything to eat Ike," I start as I turn around in my seat and see Natalie walk in. I'm surprised she is here. She was never one for impromptu visits to the studio even when Taylor is here.

"I'm not Isaac," Natalie smirks as she walks over to me and stops before sitting down in my lap. "I miss you," she tells me as she leaves a kiss on my cheek which makes me blush.

"I miss you too," I whisper as I let my arms go around her. I do miss her and I hate Kate for making me move back in. "You shouldn't be here though, I mean Kate could find out somehow."

Natalie laughs and kisses my cheek again, "Kate won't find out," she reassures me as her lips move to mine and she kisses me softly.

I kiss her back and smile against her lips. I have missed kissing her, hell I have missed her in general and I'm glad she is here right now even if it is risky.

Kissing Natalie harder, I moan as she turns in my lap so she is straddling me and her hips soon start to move into mine causing my dick to get hard. "Nat," I whimper out into her mouth not even sure if we have time to do anything. I don't know when Isaac will be back.

"What?" Natalie asks into my mouth, her voice sounding so innocent like she has no clue what is wrong. "Do you have a problem?" she asks again being innocent."

I smirk and let my hand trail up the shirt she has on, "I think you know what," I whisper into her mouth as I pull away from the kiss long enough to take her shirt off and throw it to the floor. "We don't have long. I'm not sure how long Isaac will be gone for."

Natalie smirks as well at my words, "I'm sure we can make it quick," she says before she leans down and kisses me again, her hips going into mine again and I again moan into her mouth. I may be really glad I decided to come into the office today.

Kissing her again, I let my hands find their way up and under the skirt she has one looking for her underwear. When I find her underwear I push them down, feeling Natalie lift up and help me remove them the rest of the way, her skirt staying on.

As we kiss more, her tongue makes its way into my mouth at the same time she undoes the zipper of my jeans and pulls me out of my briefs and through the hole in my jeans.

Instead of moving down on me though she just strokes my dick and stays hovering just inches above it. I can feel the heat from her pussy and it just makes me want her even more. I want her to stop being suck a tease and just fuck me already.

"Stop being such a fucking tease." I finally moan out as I kiss her deeper.

Natalie laughs at my words but she obeys them, her hand moving off my dick, only to be replaced by her pussy. Fuck does her pussy still feel as good as ever around me. I hadn't realized how much I needed it until Kate had told me I couldn't have it anymore.

Letting my nails dig into the material of her skirt, I grip into it as she starts to ride me and I hear the chair squeaking some with her movements.

Natalie moans out and I feel her pulling away from the kiss, her head falling back after she does so. I'm taking that as a good sign she likes what we are doing.

"You like fucking me?" I ask her as my breathing gets hard.

Before Natalie can answer me, the door to the offices open and my eyes shoot towards it, seeing Isaac standing in the door staring at Natalie and I like a deer in headlights.

Isaac walks in a bit closer and shakes his head, "I...ummm...fuck," he whispers under his breath as he shakes his head again. "Natalie is really fucking you?" he asks his voice showing the same shock his face does. "You do know Taylor blames me right?"

Feeling Natalie move off me, I groan and watch as she stands up and finds her shirt slipping it on and then doing the same with her panties before adjusting her skirt and walking out like nothing happened. Damn Isaac for interrupting this moment. Now I'm still fucking hard and Natalie is gone.

"Yeah I know he blames you," I hiss out as I stand up and push past Isaac, going out of the offices. I see Natalie walk outside the doors and I frown before turning and heading to the bathroom. Locking the door, I undo my jeans all the way and push them down with my underwear, my hand wrapping around my aching dick as I get to work.

Once I had finished taking care of myself, I left the bathroom and went back to the offices were I found Isaac sitting in his chair. He was facing me and I was sure a lecture was coming.

"How long have you and Natalie been having an affair?" Isaac asks me and I blush at the stern look he is giving me. I feel like a child being punished by their parent right now.

I sit down in my chair, "Since February, long after Taylor and Kate had started their own," I snap as I turn away from Isaac's gaze. "Don't even tell me how wrong it is, I know that but I love Natalie now," I tell him as I look back at my computer.

Isaac surprises me though with what comes out of his mouth. "I'm not going to say it's wrong Zac. I'm going to warn you to be careful and not get your heartbroken. Natalie is Taylor's wife and I just don't see this ending well for you."

I almost want to laugh at Isaac's words. Be careful. I think I'm far too deep to be careful now. I'm in love and I already want more from Natalie. I just haven't asked yet because I'm sure right now she can't give it to me...but maybe someone else could. Maybe Bethany could do me over until Natalie could give me what I need?


	21. Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Obviously it was a lie Zac," he says, his voice a little too harsh.

Nine Crimes Chapter Twenty One

Leaving the office that afternoon, I got in my truck but I didn't drive home. Instead I went to Taylor and Natalie's house. I want to ask Natalie why she even dropped by today. If it was just to have sex with me or if there were more pressing matters and heck maybe we could pick up where we had left off before Isaac interrupted us.

When I arrive at the house, I park my truck and get out, going to the door knocking. As I wait for Natalie to answer I look down and chew on my lip. Once I hear the door open I am surprised to come face to face with Taylor.

"I thought you were out of town," I tell him as I go inside once he moves to let me in. "I mean that is what Isaac said you called and told him as an excuse for not being at the studio today."

Taylor shuts the door behind me and I watch as he walks into the living room, "Obviously it was a lie Zac," he says, his voice a little too harsh.

I make a confused face at his harsh tone. I hate that he is being so harsh with me and for unknown reasons. "Why lie?" I ask as I follow him into the living room and sit down on the couch. The silence in the house almost scares me. What if Taylor in his mood has murdered Natalie and the children.

"Because I don't want to admit that Natalie left me and went to her mom's house," Taylor answers as he sits down beside me on the couch. "Last night we got into an argument over her wedding band and we may have said some things and I may have almost hit her but stopped myself."

Hearing that Taylor almost hit Natalie my blood starts to boil but I keep a straight face. I have no reason to lose it on him. He did stop himself but still. "What made you stop?" I ask curiously hoping any anger I have is not coming across in my words.

Taylor looks away from me, "Ezra walked in as I had my fist raised," he frowns and I watch a few tears go down his cheek. "I was drunk Zac and when I get drunk I just get so angry and mad especially at Natalie," he sighs and I frown when he breaks down crying then.

Even if I am mad at him I also still feel sorry for him. I feel sorry that he is feeling so bad and so low on himself now. Reaching over I pull him into a hug and try shushing him but I'm not sure if it will work. When shushing him doesn't work I am sure I know one thing that will shush him.

"Hey, Taylor," I say and I watch as he lifts his head. "I think I know a way to make you feel better," I smirk as I look into his eyes. God do I hope he falls for this. I mean I'm not used to seducing men before. I'm only used to seducing Natalie or trying to seduce Kate before I realize what a bitch she was.

Taylor's eyebrows knit in confusion, "How can you make me feel better?" he asks his eyes soon traveling down to my smirk and I see a light bulb go off in his head. "Y...you want to have sex with me?" he asks as he pulls away from the hug and looks me in the eyes. "I mean we haven't had sex with just us since the porch and I'm afraid the threesome opened a whole new can of worms."

I just laugh and lean in to kiss him on the lips, "We can talk later," I mutter into his mouth.

Taylor seems to agree because he doesn't pull away from the kiss, instead he kisses me back and lets his hand come up to rest on my cheek softly which makes me shiver. His hand is like an electric current waking up new sensations in me and making my dick grow hard.

Moaning into his mouth I let my tongue go out and it slides into his mouth almost effortlessly and before I know it our tongues are tangling together, fighting an unknown fight.

Another thing that is done effortlessly is Taylor pushing me back onto the couch and laying over me. I don't even realize I am on the couch into I feel his weight above mine. His erection right against my own.

"We have too many clothes," I mutter into his mouth wanting to get naked with him. Wanting to make love to him. It's extremely fucked up that I want to make him feel better because of his pain over Natalie. I should be with Natalie celebrating the fact that she is free of him for now. I mean this is what I wanted for Natalie to be free of Taylor.

Taylor just laughs and pulls away from the kiss, lifting his shirt off and throwing it to the floor before finding the hem of my shirt and tugging it off of me with my help. "Is this better?" he asks before kissing me on the lips again, his hips rolling down into mine and causing me to moan.

I just nod weakly and kiss Taylor back, my hands finding their way to his jeans which I undo and eagerly push off with his boxers. "I need you Taylor," I whisper into his mouth as I feel my own cock straining in my jeans.

If Taylor hears my words he doesn't acknowledge them by speaking, instead his lips move down to my neck where he kisses and sucks on the flesh there for what seems like ever and then his kisses continue down my chest, his lips managing to spend ample amount of time sucking and biting on each of my nipples.

I'm beginning to get the idea that Taylor is teasing me and I like it, fuck do I like it.

"Taylor," I whine out wanting him to go farther down now. I want him to free my cock and give it some attention.

Taylor must know what I want when I whine because his mouth leaves my nipples and he kisses a trail down my chest and to the waist band of my jeans. It's when he gets there that he pulls away and undoes my jeans, pushing them off with my underwear.

"Is this what you wanted Zachary?" he asks in a seductive voice as his hand wraps around my throbbing cock and he starts to pump it, making it much worse than it already was.

I just whimper again and nod my head, unable to form any words.

Taylor smirks at that and he keeps pumping me for the longest time, his hand being replaced by his mouth eventually and I just moan out loudly. His mouth is still the best that I have had around my dick and god is he so good at what he days. It's like he knows what I want and he gives it to me.

Letting my head fall back against the couch, my hand reaches down and tangles in his hair. "Fuck, Taylor," I mutter as I pull his hair softly.

After I pull on his hair, Taylor picks up the speed with his mouth and I smirk, liking how well he knows how to suck my dick. I actually don't think I would mind him sucking it all the time. When he moves his mouth away I whimper but that only lasts for a few seconds before I feel his tongue licking at my hole.

It surprises me and sends shivers down my spine. His tongue is so much more different than Natalie's was in that exact same spot. At the thought of Natalie I curse myself and shiver again as I feel one of Taylor's fingers go inside of me.

Whimpering more I pull on his hair again and start to move my hips with his fingers. My eyes closing tight as I began to wonder if he is preparing me to take his dick. Surprisingly this doesn't bother me near as much then when Natalie mentioned using a dildo on me.

Thinking of Natalie again I try to push her out of my mind and I have accomplished that when Taylor moves his fingers out of me and pulls away.

I open my eyes and watch as Taylor undoes his jeans and pushes them off, a smirk overcoming my lips when I see he has no boxers on. "Naughty," I laugh as Taylor leans down to kiss me again.

As we kiss he positions his cock right in between my ass cheeks and it makes me moan out at how good it feels to have him there.

"C..can I make love to you Zac?" Taylor asks so softly into my mouth that I almost don't hear him.

Instead of speaking words I just nod my head. I want to make love to him or well have him make love to me. If that means he needs me to bottom I will. Even if the thought kind of makes me nervous. I mean I've never had another guy's dick in my ass before.

Feeling Taylor slowly slide inside of me, I make a face and let my nails dig into his back. It hurts god does it hurt but it also feels good too.

Kissing Taylor harder I moan out when he starts to move in and out of me, my nails digging farther into his back at just how good it feels. I can almost forget how wrong this is. I can almost forget that I love Natalie and he is my brother and her husband.

When I feel one of his hands go around my cock, I close my eyes and bite down on his lip when he pumps me with his hand. It feels so nice and good. Though everything with him feels good right now.

"Fuck...Taylor," I whisper into his mouth as my tongue pushes it's way into his mouth. The moment that happens Taylor's movements inside of me get faster as does his hand which is now working masterfully on my dick.

Closing my eyes tighter, I let out a pathetic whimper as I come, shaking under Taylor's body.

Taylor just moans and he keeps moving inside of me until he too finishes and then he collapses onto me and I open my eyes in time to see a satisfied smirk on his lips.

I smirk as well and just hold Taylor close even after he slips out of me, "That was just...fuck there are no words for how good that felt," I admit honestly as I feel Taylor kiss my neck softly. The kiss makes me shiver.

"I have wanted to be inside of you for years," Taylor tells me which surprises me. I knew he had alluded out on the porch when we fucked for the first time that he had wanted me but I never knew that he actually had specific things in which he had wanted to do to me.

Moving away from him I lock eyes with him, "H..how long is years?" I ask as I decide I need to know just how long my brother has wanted me in ways he shouldn't.

Taylor blushes at my question but never once breaks the eye contact. "Not long after I married Natalie. That's when I started fantasizing about you," he tells me and now I blush. He has wanted me that long and never said until now?

"Why not say something before now?" I ask him curiously. I just want answers, no I need answers.

Taylor shrugs and kisses my neck again, "Because I never thought you were gay."

I want to protest at his words and tell him I'm not gay but I can't. I mean maybe I am gay. I have just let him make love to me. That has to mean something, though I can't say I would fuck any other man. So maybe I am just gay for Taylor.

"I..I think I'm just gay for you," I confess as I feel myself blush again. "I mean you are the only man who I find myself attracted too and having sex with," I smile as I run my hands down his back and onto his ass which I grab playfully.

After I grab his ass, Taylor just jumps and laughs, "Does this mean that if Natalie and I are done for good I can have you as my own? Or that even if we aren't we can still mess around?"

At the mention of Natalie's name I swallow hard. How do I answer this one? How can I do this without hurting Taylor?

"No," I shake my head. "You and Natalie will work out and when you do I don't want to be your side piece," I say as I feel a bit guilty. I am perfectly content being Natalie's side piece, at least right now I am telling myself I am. But for some reason I just can't be content with being Taylor's even if he is amazing when it comes to sex.

Taylor pouts some and moves his lips up to my ear where her nibbles. "How do you know we will work out?" he asks as he kisses my earlobe.

I just shake my head again, "Because you love her and she loves you," I smile and move away from him again.

"But we keep cheating on each other," he says as if that should make a ton of difference, even though with them it never has made much difference.

"And?" I ask as I stand up from the couch and get dressed. "You still love each other. You can't deny it. If you didn't love her it wouldn't make you so upset that she took off her wedding band."

At that last line Taylor goes silent and I know he sees the truth in my words. "Tonight was the last night we do something like that. You need to call Natalie though and apologize and I need to go back to my wife," I sigh as I quickly leave his house.

Once I am in my truck I run a hand through my hair. Why did I just encourage Taylor to make things work with Natalie? She is free of him and I could maybe finally have her even if she doesn't love me.

"I just hope she never finds out I had sex with Taylor again," I whisper as I start my truck and drive away. If she finds out she is going to be pissed again. I don't like a pissed Natalie mainly because it means lack of sex...even if our make up sex is pretty great.


	22. Taco Bueno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I made coffee if you want some," she smiles but I can tell it's a fake one.

Nine Crimes Chapter Twenty-Two

Waking up the next morning I open my eyes when I feel my arm around someone's wait. Frowning as I see it's Kate I move my arm away slowly and shake my head. She is the last person who I want my arm around, even if the only time I ever think she could be sweet anymore is when she is sleeping.

Getting out of bed I find some clothes and head into the bathroom for a shower. I'm supposed to be going to the studio again today but I'm not sure if I feel up to it. I am pretty sure Taylor will be there and he will be happy because he followed my advice and got Natalie back.

Turning the water on after I am undressed, I step in and get under the warm water. A sigh escaping my lips as I try to relax some. If I don't go to the studio though, I do need somewhere to go so I can at least get away from Kate for a few hours. As long as I am back by dinner then maybe her mother won't suspect that she is lying but why the hell do I care if she does suspect Kate is lying about things still. I shouldn't care because Kate is blackmailing me into even being here anyway.

Once the shower is over, I get out and dress in a hurry, hoping to leave the house before Kate wakes up. I really am trying to avoid her as much as possible. Though of course my luck can't be that good because as soon as I reach the bottom step and head towards the door I hear footsteps coming out of the kitchen.

"Zac," Kate's voice speaks so soft that I almost wonder if she is actually trying to be nice today. Slowly I turn to look at her. "I made coffee if you want some," she smiles but I can tell it's a fake one.

I shake my head and turn away from her, "I'm not in the mood for coffee Katie. Anyway you know I hate it."

Kate just scoffs but she doesn't protest much which I am thankful for. When I hear her footsteps retreat, I finally make my break and head outside.

Going to my truck I get in but instead of driving to the studio I drive to Taco Bueno for breakfast. At least there I don't have to worry about being stuck with my wife and having to pretend I want this marriage to work between us.

I arrive at Taco Bueno much earlier than I expected I would because traffic today wasn't that bad. Parking my truck I am just about to get out when I hear my phone ring. I know from the ring tone it's Bethany calling me so I reach for it and answer quickly.

"Hello," I speak into the receiver waiting for Bethany to answer me.

"Zac," Bethany answers right away. "I have a free day and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I haven't seen you since that night and Taylor and Natalie's and I just kind of miss your face and other parts of your body."

I can't help but laugh at her words, "I miss your face too babe and other parts of your body, mainly your boobs though," I inform her, hearing her laugh. "But I would love to hang out. Can you meet me at Taco Bueno. The one that is like down the road from the bar we met at."

"I can," Bethany replies and I hear the phone go dead before I can even reply back.

Shaking my head, I put my keys in the pocket of my jeans before getting out of my truck. Walking inside I sit down at a table to wait for Bethany. I am hungry and want to go ahead and order but I figure being the gentleman may pay off more than going ahead and ordering my food.

Luckily I don't have to wait long because before I know it I spot Bethany walking in. Seeing her looking around I wave once to get her attention and she walks over to me.

"Did you already order?" Bethany asks me as I stand up.

I shake my head no, "I was waiting on you," I smile as I reach down and take her hand in mine, leading the way to the counter.

Bethany just grins as I take her hand and walk to the counter with her. When we get there I listen to her order before giving mine and then informing her I will pay for both orders. There I go being a gentleman again it seems. I should get an award for that.

Once our order is ready I take the tray with the food and walk back to the table I had been at, Bethany following behind me.

"I am glad you decided to take me up on hanging out," she says as she sits down at the table.

I smile and sit down as well, "I didn't have anything better to do," I shrug as I offer a sheepish grin. "I mean I could have went to the studio but I kind of want to avoid Taylor for reasons I'd rather not say," I sigh wondering just how much I should and shouldn't tell Bethany about the situation.

Bethany raises her eyebrow as she reaches for one of the burritos she had ordered, "You and Taylor having problems?" she asks curiously.

I shake my head, "No. He and Natalie are and I mean I guess I am sort of to blame for it. I mean she took her wedding band off and I guess it upset him a lot. They had a bad argument and she stayed at her moms for a few days," I pause only briefly to grab my own burrito. "I kind of convinced Taylor last night to work things out with Natalie and I just don't want to see his happy face at the studio."

"Oh," Bethany says as she frowns and looks away from me. "Why would you convince Taylor to work things out with Natalie though. I mean it's obvious to me you seem to love her. Wouldn't her leaving Taylor make you happy?"

I nod, "It should make me happy," I tell her in between bites of my food, "but it doesn't because regardless of how much I love Taylor he is my brother and I don't want to hurt him by stealing his wife."

Bethany laughs at that, "So fucking her is okay though?" she asks as if she thinks I am crazy. Maybe I am fucking crazy.

"Well no," I answer as I finish one burrito and pick up the other. "But I am hoping that I can stop this affair with her. I mean you did say you could try to help me forget Natalie. Maybe I want you to try Bethany."

Bethany drops her burrito when I finish talking and I'm not sure whether I have shocked her or the burrito is just bad. I'm certain it's the first though because I don't see how any burrito from Taco Bueno can be bad. "You really want me to try?" she asks as her voice rises just a little.

I nod my head yes, a smirk playing on my lips. "I really want you to try. I mean I enjoy sex with you so why not just have a full blown affair with you," I wink before feeling myself blush.

Bethany just looks at me for several more minutes before picking her burrito back up and taking a bite of it. "Then I will try," she nods after she swallows her food.

I smile when she agrees and I finish my food, "Well then maybe once you are done we should go somewhere more private and get started on your trying," I whisper letting my voice go just a bit seductive. I'm still not used to actively seducing anyone so I am sure I just sound stupid.

I watch though as Bethany blushes and nods her head, agreeing with my words, "We can go back to my apartment. My roommate is out of town for the week and it would be just us."

"Just as long as you promise not to have any hidden cameras around filming us," I joke. The last thing I need is her leaking a full on sex tape of us eventually.

"I don't," Bethany smiles as she shakes her head, finishing the rest of her food in a hurry.

Once she is done, I stand up and take the tray with our trash to the trash can and dump it, putting the tray in the place labeled for trays. Turning around I nearly jump seeing Bethany standing in front of me. How the hell had she been so quite?

"Should we take one car or both?" she asks me and I feel my breath catch as we lock eyes. She really is beautiful, sort of like Natalie in that girl next door way.

I have to think over my next words before I can answer her. "Both," I finally speak a blush creeping on my cheeks. "My wife sort of knows about Natalie and I now and I am treading thin water with her. The last thing I need is for her to somehow find out my truck is parked outside of some restaurant and I am nowhere to be seen.

Bethany smiles, nodding her head as if she understands, "That's fine," she winks at me, "though to be honest I really wouldn't mind pissing that bitch off. I mean well all the fans think she is a bitch."

"She is one," I confirm as I head outside, Bethany staying right at my side.

I notice Bethany about to say something but she stops, her eyes going elsewhere and I follow her stare feeling my heartbeat get faster when I see Natalie getting out of the passenger side of a van I know belongs to Pam. Going mute I just watch as she opens the back door and ushers the bigger kids towards where Bethany and I are standing.

I know she hasn't noticed me yet, if she had she probably would have waited to send her kids over here.

"Hey uncle Zac!" Penny yells excitedly as she runs to me and holds her arms out, expecting me to hug her.

Bending down to her level I pull her into a brief hug and stand up just in time to watch Bethany walk away, barely missing Natalie by mere inches.

"How are you doing munchkin?" I ask her as I try to avoid Natalie who has now come to a stop in front of me, Willa firmly attached to her hip.

Penny grins, "I'm good. Did mommy tell you we are staying at Grammy's house for awhile," she informs me as I watch a bit of confusion in her eyes. "She says it's because sometimes grown ups need time apart. Is that why you stayed with us for awhile? You and Aunt Kate needed time apart?"

"It sure was," I lie and force a smile on my lips.

Penny seems satisfied with that answer, her head nodding as she skips inside with the other kids and Pam, leaving me outside with Natalie who is looking down at Willa.

"Tell your friend I said hello," Natalie spits out harshly as she finally looks at me.

I roll my eyes a hand going up to run through my hair, "Don't be like this," I tell her as I shake my head. "I..we can't...we can't keep doing what we are doing. Taylor is going to get hurt."

Natalie looks like she wants to laugh at my words or the reasoning behind them, "And? Like he didn't hurt you by sleeping with Kate?"

Going silent I know she has me there.

"He hurts me all the time Zac. I think it's fair if he gets some in return," she shrugs as she looks away from me an emotion flashing in her eyes that I can't read. "He called me last night and told me about his conversation with you. I am going back home next week."

I smile when she says she is going home next week. "I am glad," I say before walking past her and towards my truck.

"I also know what you two did," Natalie calls out and I stop in my tracks. "He told me that too. I will get payback for that as well, somehow," she yells and I can almost her the deviousness in her voice.

Biting my lip, I finish the walk to my truck and get in, spotting Bethany in her car not too far from me. Giving her a nod I start my car and watch as she pulls out and I do the same, letting her lead the way to her house.


	23. Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You getting in?" Bethany asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

Nine Crimes Chapter Twenty-Three

Arriving at Bethany's house, I park my truck behind her car and get out. Walking to where she is standing at beside her car I smirk when she pulls me into a kiss. Her kisses really are amazing even if she isn't Natalie.

"We should probably head inside," I whisper into her mouth, letting my tongue slip inside of hers in the process. I knew it was risky kissing her out in the middle of a neighborhood like this but I really couldn't help myself.

Bethany giggles softly, pulling away from me, "But I was having so much fun doing that out here in the open," she winks. That one wink sends a shiver down my spine. "I may have a kink for having sex in public places," she whispers so low that I almost don't even hear her.

I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks, "Is that so?" I ask as I lean in, kissing her cheek softly, my lips making their way over to her ear. "Well maybe we can be wild and have sex in your car," I smirk hoping she will say yes to my idea.

Feeling her pull away again I pout playfully. When I see the smirk growing on her lips though, I know she is probably going to say yes to my idea.

"I think that sounds like a plan," Bethany smiles, her hand reaching out to open her the door to her backseat.

I watch her get in, my eyes staying glued to her ass. She has a really nice ass though a part of me thinks her boobs are much better.

"You getting in?" Bethany asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nod my head another blush playing on my cheeks, "Sorry, I was too busy thinking about your ass," I confess once I am inside the car and the door is firmly shut behind me.

Now it's Bethany's turn to blush after my confession. "You like my ass?" she asks me her eyebrow raising in curiosity. "I always had you pegged as a tit man."

"Well to be honest I like both equally but on you, your boobs are definitely my favorite thing," I wink.

All this dirty talk is already starting to make me get hard. I'm surprised with all the sex I have been getting lately that I'm not just a walking hard on by now. I mean it's almost too much for me, though I am not complaining. After the drought of hardly any sex from Kate this is a nice reprieve.

When Bethany leans in to kiss me again, I kiss her back, my hand going down to rest on her leg. I almost wish she didn't have jeans on right now.

Kissing her harder my hand travels higher up her leg until it has reached her thigh. When I hear her moan, I smirk, biting down on her bottom lip as my hand brushes across the crotch of her jeans. Again she moans out and again I brush my hand across the crotch of her jeans.

I have to say this whole teasing thing is really a favorite of mine to do.

"Zachary," Bethany whimpers into my mouth.

Pulling away I look at her, "That is my name," I smile playing innocent. "Was there something you wanted?" I ask her as I let my hand move off her now. If she kills me right now I really would not be shocked. I mean I would kill me right now too for this teasing I am giving her.

Bethany glares at me playfully or at least I think it's playfully. "Stop being a fucking tease," she says before pulling me into another kiss, this one much more forceful than the last one we shared.

Moaning into the kiss I feel Bethany lay back and before I know it she is pulling me down over her. Kissing her harder, my hand travels up her shirt getting higher and higher until I reach her breast.

Smirking I grope her through her bra, feeling her nipples start to stand at attention. I like how much it seems that I have the ability to turn her on.

Pulling away from the kiss briefly I take her shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the car. After it's gone I lean down and kiss her again my lips not even staying on hers. Instead they trail down her neck and onto her chest.

Reaching her breasts I push down one of her cups, my mouth kissing down that breast until I reach the nipple which I take into my mouth. The moment I start sucking on it her moans get louder and her hips began to start thrusting slowly.

Each time she thrusts her hips meet mine and before I know it my own hips are responding back, my dick now getting even harder in my jeans.

Moving my mouth off the one nipple I reach over, pushing down her other bra cup soon taking that nipple into my mouth as well. Sucking on it too I close my eyes as I feel her hands in my hair pulling on it.

After moving my mouth off her other nipple I start to kiss down her chest again, this time my destination is her stomach. It's there I let my tongue come out, licking it's way down to the top of her jeans. The whole time I was doing that her moans have still been filling up the car.

Pulling away I lock eyes with her as I undo her jeans, sliding them off along with her panties. "Nice panties," I grin as I throw them somewhere in the car as well.

Bethany blushes, "If I knew I would be getting fucked I would not have worn the granny panties today," she laughs as she shakes her head. "Now get back to work mister."

Laughing I stick my tongue out at her but I obey her words, getting back to work where I let off. My lips kissing just right above where her waistband of her jeans would have been.

Hearing her moan out again I continue going farther into I reach her pussy. Then I pull away looking back at her as my hand rubs against her. "Fuck Beth," I groan out liking how wet she already is. "Who exactly made you this wet?" I ask pretending to be innocent and shocked.

"Like you don't already know Zac," Bethany moans out right as I slide a finger into her wetness. I just laugh letting the finger move in and out of her at a nice slow pace. I want to tease her again. I want her imagining this finger is my cock.

Hearing her whimper I keep my finger moving soon adding a second one inside of her which causes her to moan louder.

"Zac," she whimpers out, biting down on her lip. Her biting her lip may be the sexiest thing I have seen in a while.

"What do you want Beth?" I ask as I slow my fingers down inside of her. I want her to say she wants me. That she fucking needs me.

Before she can answer me she lets a few curse words drop but finally I hear her say the words I wanted too and I pull my fingers out of her.

Laying back over her, I kiss her again on the lips, reaching her her hands and putting them on my jeans. I know she is smart enough to get the hint.

"What do you want Zachary?" Bethany asks after she pulls away from the kiss. She is looking up at me with a mischievous look in her eyes. This is her payback for my teasing her earlier. This fucking woman can clearly play as good as she can get.

I glare at her playfully, "You know what I want babe," I whisper as I lean down to kiss her on the lips again. "I want to be inside of you."

Feeling her smirk on my lips she doesn't tease me anymore. Instead she undoes my jeans in a hurry, pushing them off with my underwear. They too get flung somewhere in her car. Getting dressed after this is going to be a huge hassle.

Kissing her harder, I position myself between her legs a loud moan coming out as I push inside of her. It's been far too long since I was inside of her.

"Zac," Bethany mutters inside of my mouth once I start to move in her. "Your the best I have had," she murmurs. I figure it's probably a lie but it does boost my ego so I don't say anything snarky. Instead I just smirk letting my lips move down to her neck where I kiss and suck on her neck.

Bethany tilts her head to the side allowing me more access to her neck. "Am I the best you have had?" she asks.

At her question I wonder if I should lie or just tell the truth. I decide to go with the lie, figuring it may save her from chopping off my dick.

"You are the best I have had," I whisper onto her skin just barely loud enough for her to hear. If I was being honest the best woman I have had is Natalie. It will always be Natalie.

At the thoughts of Natalie I close my eyes and continue to move with Bethany. I know it's wrong to be thinking of her again during sex with Bethany because the last time I accidentally muttered her name which is what lead to my dick pictures, but I really can't help it when I think of her. She is always just there in the back of my head.

Feeling Bethany's walls close around I let her get off first before finally coming inside of her.

"Fuck," I breathe as I collapse onto her chest, my head resting on her breast. "That was kind of thrilling," I laugh knowing anyone could have drove by and saw us or seen the car rocking in her driveway.

Bethany giggles but doesn't say anything, instead she just reaches up, her hand running through my hair. She keeps doing that until I start to feel tired. I try unsuccessfully to fight my eyelids from falling but soon I give in and go to sleep on top of her.


	24. Birthday Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: I let out a strangled loud sob, another soon taking that ones place until the chapel is full of my sobs.

Nine Crimes Chapter Twenty-Four

Several months have passed since I started this affair with Bethany. In those months I have continued to grow farther away from Kate who actually seems saddened by it which shocks me.

I have also drawn away from Natalie. She has went back to Taylor and I really think it's best that I let their marriage work out, not falling victim to the train wreck my life would bring it. Though distancing myself from Taylor has been harder especially since we have been back on the road.

Today though we aren't on the road, we are in Tulsa and it seems the baby has decided to come earlier than it should have. Kate wasn't due for at least another week.

"Zac," Kate's voice says bringing me out of my thoughts. I turn to look at her, seeing her making a face as she holds her stomach. She is the only woman I know who makes giving birth look like a piece of cake.

"Yeah?" I ask her as I move closer to the bed. This pregnancy has been hard for me, especially ever since I found out Taylor could have been the father. Even after knowing I was I just have not been the happiest though I do have to say I love this baby already, I'm just not happy about it.

Kate reaches for my hand, giving it a squeeze, "I just want to know that you are here," she smiles softly. The smile almost reminds me of the woman I fell in love with and married. Sadly though I think she is gone.

I squeeze her hand back, "I'm here Katie," I assure her as we lock eyes.

Kate nods sadly but doesn't say anything else because her doctor chooses then to come in. I stay by her side as I watch him cheek her to see how ready she is.

"Well Mrs. Hanson," the doctor states as he looks up at Kate. "It would seem that in a matter of minutes you can start pushing. I just need to get everything ready for you," he smiles at her so sweet. He probably thinks she is a perfect little angel when she isn't.

After he leaves the room I look at Kate, "I need to go tell everyone," I sigh as I let go of her hand. "Especially Isaac and Taylor."

Kate just nods not protesting. I guess she knows me well enough to know I will do it anyway.

Leaving the room I head down to the waiting room where I find my family. Every single one of them, even though it is going on two in the morning. Spotting Natalie asleep with her head on Taylor's shoulder I hate myself for being jealous. I'm not supposed to want her anymore but damn it I miss her.

"How are things?" my mom asks as she looks up at me when she spots me.

I give her a smile, "Kate is about to start pushing," I answer her. "The baby should be here at any minute after that hopefully."

My mom just grins, taking on her cell phone. I am sure she is probably texting her friends telling them the good news. That any minute now her next grandchild will be born.

Isaac stands up, walking over to me, "Taylor and I are going to have to catch that flight to St. Louis soon."

"I know," I nod. I knew they probably would have to leave without me. "I'll catch the next flight whenever I can," I smile before turning away from him. Going back down the hall towards Kate's room.

When I get there I see the doctor is back with a couple of nurses. "Is it time?" I ask Kate on my way to her side again. This time she doesn't even have to take my hand, I grab hers.

"It is time," Kate smiles as she squeezes my hand. "We were all just waiting on you to get back.:

Letting her squeeze my hand I bite my lip but stay silent. In my silence Kate starts pushing, each push bringing more pressure on my hand.

As I watch her push I'm bite my lip harder to keep from crying out as well when she squeezes my hand even harder. I feel like she may have the ability to break it soon. God how I hope the baby gets here before then.

It's at that thought that the room is filled with tiny cries. The moment I hear the cries I feel tears forming in my eyes. That's my baby, my little baby is here.

"It's a boy," the doctor announces loudly as he holds the baby up after cutting the cord.

Smiling at the news that I have another son I turn to look at Kate, "We have a son again Katie. We have a boy."

Kate let's go of my hand but not before I notice the tears in her eyes. They aren't happy tears though like the ones I have. Instead they are sad ones.

"What's the matter Katie?" I ask her as I reach over to wipe a few of her tears away. I hate to see her crying even if she has been a bitch to me for the past few months.

Kate chokes back a sob, shaking her head. "I lied," she says so soft that I'm almost positive I misheard her. She didn't just say she had lied. "I lied to you Zac."

When she repeats her words I know I haven't misheard her. She has indeed just told me she lied. "Lied about what?" I ask under my breath so the doctor and nurses in the room can't hear me. I have a sneaking suspicion about what she means but she can't be that mean can she?

"The baby being yours," Kate frowns as more tears go down her cheek. "I wanted it to be yours but then the results came back saying it was Taylor's. When I told him he said it would just be best if we lied, told you it was yours. Natalie wouldn't ever have to know and neither would you," she sighs, reaching up to wipe her own tears away. "But seeing you so happy about this, about that baby, I can't lie anymore I just feel too guilty."

Swallowing hard I try to take in all of what she has just told me. The baby, that boy that the nurses are cleaning up isn't mine. She has known this all along as has Taylor. That fucking bastard brother of mine. He knew this baby wasn't mine either and yet he was perfectly content to lie to me. To let me raise a child that was his.

Not saying anything else to Kate I move away from her, leaving the room. Not even going down to the waiting room I head to god knows where in the hospital. I just need to be somewhere far away from everyone. Somewhere where no one can find me.

Stopping when I get near the chapel I open the door and go inside. Sitting in the back pew I finally fight the tears I had been holding in since Kate's confession. It doesn't hurt me that Kate lied. What hurt's is Taylor lied too. He lied and fucked with my emotions in the process.

Burying my head in my hands, I let out a strangled loud sob, another soon taking that ones place until the chapel is full of my sobs. How could Taylor think it would be okay for me to raise his child? How could he think it would be okay to let me get attached to a baby that wasn't mine? A fucking innocent baby who never even asked for the lie to begin with.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I jump slightly. Raising my head I wipe my eyes and turn to look at whoever has found me in this damn chapel. The moment I see Taylor though I move away from him. "Don't touch me," I tell him through gritted teeth.

Taylor looks at me confused. It's obvious he has no clue why I am upset with him. He doesn't know that Kate has told me the truth.

"Zac, what the fuck is your problem?" Taylor asks as he inches closer to me again, trying to put his hand on my shoulder but I push it away.

I shake my head, "My problem is you," I snap at him watching as he flinches. "You lied to me. You and Kate lied to me."

Taylor's face changes then, the moment I tell him that he and Kate lied to me. He has finally figured out she told me about the baby.

"You were never supposed to know Zac," Taylor sighs running a hand down his face which looks tired and much older than he really is. "I only wanted Kate to lie so you wouldn't be hurt, so Natalie wouldn't be hurt."

Laughing bitterly I glare at him, "Stop acting as if you give a shit about me or Natalie. You don't Taylor. You don't care at all."

"I do care," Taylor tells me his voice cracking. "I love Natalie and I love you. Hell I love you more than my own wife," he yells as he stands from the pew. "I thought the night we made love proved that to you. I only did this to protect you from being hurt," he reasons as if he actually believes the lie wouldn't have hurt me worse.

Staying silent I just watch as he leaves the chapel. I'm angry that he lied and I'm also shocked. Shocked at his admission of loving me more than Natalie. Sadly I can't say the same thing. I don't love Taylor more than Natalie I love her more than him.

"Fuck," I mutter as look up at the ceiling. "I'm no better than he is," I sigh knowing my lies are almost as huge as his. If Kate or Bethany ever decide to tell him about Natalie and I, I am screwed.


	25. Heated Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Zac are you here?" Kate's voice asks me and I sigh realizing I had zoned out on her saying we needed to talk.

Nine Crimes Chapter Twenty-Five

The remainder of the tour after the baby's birth goes by fast. Faster than I would have liked. The whole time though things were strained between Taylor and I. I had found ways to avoid him. I guess he too found ways to avoid me as well. It was almost like a dance with how well we pulled off avoiding each other.

But there was one person I couldn't avoid now that I was back home. Kate had made it hard to ignore her since I actually live in the same house as her. If I had started to avoid her like I had been doing to Taylor, I'm sure Shepherd and Junia would notice but again they had probably noticed when I moved out for awhile. What was one more thing for them to notice?

"Zac are you here?" Kate's voice asks me and I sigh realizing I had zoned out on her saying we needed to talk.

I run a hand through my hair, "Sorry," I apologize. "I guess I zoned out," I admit being honest wit her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What are we are going to do about Abraham now that you know the truth," she says cutting right to the chase. When she calls the baby Abraham I have to blink a few times. I honestly can not believe I let her name the baby. She chose such a clusterfuck of names. George which I am sure comes from the royal baby, I mean how could it not? Abraham again I think it's close enough to be George Alexander that it suits her and then Walker. Honestly the Walker bit confuses me because she knows that baby isn't mine.

Looking down I sigh wishing I had something to say that she was going to like but I don't. "I've thought a lot about that on tour," I confess as I look back up seeing her looking at me eagerly. "I..I'm giving you and Taylor until after Halloween to tell Natalie. If none of you don't I will. I refuse to raise his baby as mine and pretend to be happy with you Kate. In fact I plan on filing for divorce after Halloween as well."

Kate's face changes the moment I mention a divorce, "Zac," she frowns as she shakes her head. "I'm sure we can fix things."

"Kathryn," I raise my voice after using her first name, "there is no fixing us. You lied to me about the baby not to mention you blackmailed me to get me to move in here. I don't even love you anymore Kathryn. What is there to fix when I don't love you?"

Kate goes silent when I ask her that. I think she has realized I have a point that with me not loving her there is nothing to fix. "I still love you...I think," she whispers as tears start to go down her cheek. "Just give me a chance to make you fall back in love with me."

I shake my head no before standing from the couch, "No, I mean hell we are practically strangers," I sigh as I head towards the front door. "I'm going out for awhile," I yell behind me. I am hoping if I go away for awhile that Kate will have a chance to come to terms with what I have told her. I am also hoping it will make her call Taylor and tell Taylor that he has until after Halloween to tell Natalie the truth.

Going inside I get in my truck. After I start it up I drive off towards Bethany needing to see her. There is something I need to tell her as well.

Pulling into Bethany's driveway I park my truck behind her car. Getting out I walk onto the porch where I raise my hand, knocking on her door a few times then looking down at my feet as I wait for her to answer. I'm not sure how she will take this conversation either because much like Kate's it isn't going to be an easy one to have.

When the door opens I raise an eyebrow seeing Taylor standing there shirtless, Bethany coming up behind him with a sheet wrapped around her body. Fuck, Taylor has found another way to ruin my life it seems.

"Zac," Bethany mutters as she walks closer to Taylor. "I..he was helping me fix my sink," she lies which makes me laugh.

"I was helping her," Taylor starts as he eyes me which makes me uncomfortable. If this is again his way of showing me loves me he is doing a fucked up job at it

I nod, "I can see you were helping her Taylor," I spit out backing away from the door. "Does Natalie know you are helping her?" I ask sarcastically as I raise an eyebrow. "Does Natalie even know where you are?"

Taylor steps out on the porch after me telling Bethany to give us some time alone which she does. After she shuts the door Taylor puts his hand on my shoulder which I reach up and brush away. "I still don't want you touching me," I tell him through gritted teeth.

"If I knew you were coming by I wouldn't be here," Taylor answers and for once I think maybe his voice sounds honest but then again how can I be sure? How can I be sure of anything he tells me?

Biting my lip I look down, "I wasn't expecting to come by either," I sigh being honest with him. "But Kate and I had a conversation and I started thinking about Bethany. I have been seeing her for the past few months but you knew that everyone but Kate knew that," I snap feeling a little bitter. "You know I came here to tell her I could finally try a real relationship with her, that I was ready for one with her but that went down the drain the moment I saw you and her in that sheet."

Taylor puts his hand on my arm again but this time I don't move it away. I let it stay there.

"If you love me more than Natalie why do you keep hurting me?" I ask him as my voice breaks. "First with Kate, then the baby lie and now Bethany. Can't you stop hurting people Taylor?"

Looking at him I watch as for once he just stands there, looking as if he is taking my words in. Maybe I am making him see the light.

Taylor moves his hand away running it through his hair, "This thing with Bethany was the first time. Natalie she hasn't been having sex with me since we got back two days ago. I feel like I'm losing her and I just needed someone, someone I knew who was easy and who would let me have a quick fuck."

"Even if it hurt me?" I ask feeling a few tears go down my cheek.

Taylor nods his head yes, "Even if it hurt you," he says looking away from me. "But your not loving me back hurts me as well Zac," he tells me as if that justifies all that he has done to me.

Feeling more tears going down my cheek I reach up, wiping them off quickly. "I never said I didn't love you," I tell him shocking even me. "I do love you as more than I should but not enough to want a relationship with you. Especially when you are like Kate now. You are like a stranger to me, everyone is like a stranger to me," I frown as I walk off the porch.

Going to my truck I get back in and drive off not sure where I am going, I am just going. Maybe I will just leave Tulsa and never come back but I can't do that. There is still one person here who isn't a stranger to me. The person who I have been trying to push away. The person Bethany was doing a semi goodd job of making me forget most days. Natalie is still here and I can't leave her.

When I realize I am heading to Isaac and Nikki's house I roll my eyes not even sure why I am. It's not like I am particularly close with Isaac or Nikki. They both usually do a good job of staying out of the train wrecks of mine and Taylor's life.

Parking my truck I get out but before I can get to his door I see Isaac coming out looking at me confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me as he reaches where I am in the middle of his yard. "I wasn't expecting visitors today."

I shrug, "I just needed someone to talk too, someone I haven't slept with."

Isaac raises an eyebrow still confused as to why I chose him, "Why not talk to Taylor?"

I laugh at that question, "I said someone I haven't slept with Isaac," I whisper revealing to Isaac that I have had sex with Taylor as well.

When Isaac backs away from me, I'm almost afraid he will faint but luckily for me he doesn't, he just shakes his head. "Fuck Zac," he says shock apparent in his voice. "Aren't you becoming the little man whore this year."

Blushing at his words I look down, "It's starting to bite me in the ass," I inform him as I walk to his porch, sitting on the stairs. "Big time."

Isaac comes to sit down beside me his gaze staying away from me. I am sure he is judging me and deep down I don't blame him a bit for judging me. I'd judge me too in all honesty.

"That usually happens," he informs me as he finally looks at me. "So, how is it biting you in the ass?"

"Kate lied about the baby being mine," I say as I look back at him. I figure that is as good as place as any to start. "It's really Taylor and it turns out he knew this all along as well. They figured they were keeping me from being hurt. When I confronted Taylor about it he had to go and reveal he loves me more than Natalie," I stop long enough to take a breath and cheek Isaac. He is still blinking so I reckon that means he hasn't had a hear attack and died. "Then today Kate and I had a talk about the baby and our relationship. I'm filing for divorce after Halloween. I went to go tell Bethany that and also tell her that we could try a real relationship if she wanted because I was ready to try but then I found Taylor there, they had just had sex."

Isaac just shakes his head once I finish telling him everything. "Fucking hell Zac, your life sounds like a soap opera," he says rather bluntly though I don't disagree with him. "Do you love Taylor?" he asks me.

"I do but not enough to be with him. Not after all the shit he has pulled, anyway I love Natalie more," I whisper feeling like a shitty person. I'm mad at Taylor when I still have a secret he doesn't know about. That his wife is the one who has my heart.

Isaac nods as if he is making a mental note of that, "And Bethany?"

"I have feelings for her and she was making me forget Natalie but I never loved her," I sigh wondering where Isaac is going with all of this.

"Then maybe you should stop fucking around with other people and fight for the woman you want," Isaac reasons as he stands up. "Or you know keep ruining your life."

Standing up as well I sigh again, "But that would hurt Taylor," I tell him still unsure if I want to hurt Taylor even if he has hurt me. "Anyway Natalie doesn't love me."

"Who gives a fuck about Taylor if he can so willingly hurt you Zac. It's about time you give him a bit of his own medicine. As for Natalie, make her love you."

Going silent after that I watch as Isaac goes inside. He has a point about giving Taylor some of his own medicine. Nodding my head I have come to the decision that I will do that. Taylor has fucked me over three times now. I think it's about time I gave him one big fuck over. Let him know that his affair with Kate lead me to his wife. Lead to me loving his wife.


	26. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You are crazy Zachary," she sighs before standing up. "Crazier than I am," she shrugs before walking away.

Nine Crimes Chapter Twenty-Six

Licking my lips I sit on the couch at Isaac's house. It's his and Nikki's annual Halloween party and I'm nervous. I know Natalie will be here with Taylor. I'm not sure I want to see Taylor and I'm even less sure I want to see Natalie. I know I had decided on taking Isaac's advice but how did I even go about that? Also I was unsure if Taylor had told her yet that he was Abraham's father. That he had lied along with Kate about me being the dad.

"Penny for your thoughts Thor," a voice speaks causing me to come out of my thoughts. Beside me on the couch is Bethany. She is wearing one hell of a Harley Quinn outfit.

Trying to think of something to keep me from getting turned on I look away from her. "How did you even know about this party?" I ask knowing I didn't tell her about this. There was no way in hell I had unless I did it while drunk, then I guess there was a way in hell I had told her.

Bethany laughs as she puts a hand on my leg. "Taylor told me," she says as if I should have known. "He said I should come and try to make amends with you. He seemed really upset after you caught us together."

"I was upset," I sigh, my eyes closing as her hand travels up my leg. Reaching down I move her hand off my leg. "I was going to tell you that I am divorcing Kate, that we could try a real relationship Beth. I mean I do have feelings for you."

Bethany goes silent once I tell her I have feelings for her. "But do you love me?" she asks almost too quite.

Frowning I shake my head no. I may have feelings for her but I don't love her. I can't bring myself to love her when I'm already in love with Natalie. It's like trying to force myself to do something yet failing at it.

"Then we shouldn't be in a relationship Zac," Bethany speaks and I turn to look at her. She seems so calm, much calmer than I would have imagined. "There is someone else in my life anyway," she shrugs as she looks down, her hand going up to brush away some of her fallen hair. "My ex-boyfriend from Kentucky, Austin, he is moving to Tulsa. I think we may try to make things work."

Nodding my head when I hear her I am not sure why this information makes a tiny piece of my heartbreak. I am also happy for her. Happy that it seems like she may have a chance to be happy with someone else, someone who isn't as fucked up as me or my brother. It's what she deserves even if she is slightly crazy herself.

"I am happy for you," I smile hoping she can't tell it is partly fake. "You deserve to be happy and be with someone who will love you."

Bethany grins leaning over to peck my lips softly, "I will always still love you too," she whispers as her lips go to my ears. "I may have to keep those naked pictures of you in that vest for my spank bank."

I can't help it when I laugh at that. "You can keep them," I smirk after she moves away. "It just sucks I never got to have any naked pictures of you to keep for my spank bank," I pout playfully before shaking my head.

Bethany just shakes her head, "You are crazy Zachary," she sighs before standing up. "Crazier than I am," she shrugs before walking away.

Looking away from her I swallow hard when I see Kate walk through Isaac's front door. I hadn't talked to her much since I had told her I was filing for divorce. We had just been going through our normal daily routines, talking as little as possible. Heck when I left tonight she hadn't even mentioned that she was coming or wanted to come. I figured she'd just stay home with the kids, especially Abraham.

Standing from the couch I walk over to her, meeting her at a half way point. "What are you doing here?" I ask through gritted teeth. I try not to let my eyes wander over her body because for once she has dressed in something sexy. Something that shows off what remains of the curves she still has thanks to her pregnancy.

"I wanted to come out and have some fun Zac," she shrugs a smile forming on her lips. "Is having fun a bad thing? I mean I figured maybe we could have some fun together, I could show you what you are missing if you divorce me."

I shake my head not wanting to believe the words coming out of her mouth. She really has gone crazy or maybe she was always crazy to begin with. Maybe I just attract crazy chicks.

"We will not be having any fun together," I speak as we lock eyes. "In fact," I smirk as I look away spotting Bethany across the room. "You see that girl over there. I've been fucking her for awhile. She's the one who released my dick pictures. Her name is Bethany and she is my date," I hiss out wanting to make Kate mad. After everything she has put me threw she deserves it.

Kate glares at me, her arms crossing over her chest, "So you've been cheating on me again?" she asks her voice coming out as cold as ice. "And to think I felt guilty for lying about Abraham."

"I guess what goes around comes around," I smirk more before turning and walking into the kitchen where the alcohol is. All I can do now is hope that Kate doesn't go confront Bethany because I am not sure Bethany will keep up my lie about her being my date, not when we has basically ended our relationship.

Grabbing a beer that is on the counter, I open it and take a long drink before walking outside onto the back porch. I need to get out of the house for awhile and into some fresh air. I'm not exactly sure how to take the fact that Kate, Natalie, and Bethany will all three be in the same place soon, whenever Natalie and Taylor get here.

Taking another drink from the beer I chew on my lip hoping that Taylor hasn't told Natalie about his sleeping with Bethany. If has Natalie may just murder her and I'm not sure I could let her do that which would probably end up with me being murdered.

When I finish the beer I go back inside where Isaac pulls me into a conversation he is having with some of his friends. I'm not even sure why he has done this so I just move away wanting to find a quite spot by myself. I really don't feel like socializing, not right now.

Eventually after what seems like hours though I know it's probably not I feel eyes on me. Looking up I raise an eyebrow when I see Natalie looking away. I can't help but take in her outfit. Of course it figures she'd chose one that would have to somehow match mine, even if she didn't know it was matching mine. She had to go and be Jane Foster, Thor's love interest.

Keeping my eyes on Natalie I watch as she walks past me, heading into the kitchen. I know it's wrong but I follow behind her standing by the fridge as she picks up a beer and opens it taking a drink.

"Fucking Bethany," she mutters under her breath which makes me want to giggle. Shaking my head I walk up behind her. I know what I want to say will get me killed but oh well, I like Natalie when she is jealous.

"Yeah I wish I was fucking her," I reply watching as she turns to look at me. I can't help but blushing when she checks me over. I hope she likes what she sees. I hope that she likes it better than Taylor who I think was dressed as The Joker, which is funny considering Bethany's costume.

Natalie laughs bitterly before taking another drink, "I'm sure you do," she spits out rather harsh. All I can do is offer an innocent smile her way. I'm quite relieved when she eventually offers me a smile back. Maybe I can melt her cold heart she has grown since seeing Bethany here.

"I miss you Zac," she speaks again though it's hushed.

I blush again and move closer to her. Hearing her say she has missed me has opened a door I thought may have been closed thanks to my constantly turning down her wanting to hook up for the past few months. I had thought maybe she had decided to just be a good wife to Taylor but now that I know she hasn't I can finally make head way in doing what Isaac told me to do, fight for the woman I love.

"I miss you too Natalie," I whisper once I am close enough that I know only she can hear me. "Meet me upstairs in Isaac and Nikki's bedroom in ten," I whisper again before moving away and walking out of the kitchen.

Going to the living room I look around making sure no one is watching me before I take the stairs and head up to my older brother's bedroom. When I arrive I shut the door before going to sit down on the bed. I wish I could say I was having second thoughts about this but I'm not. I never have second thoughts with Natalie anymore.

Hearing the door open I smirk at Natalie before she turns to shut the door behind her. I'm relieved when she also locks it as well. I really don't want to be caught in the act of fucking one brother's wife while in the other brother's bed.

When Natalie sits down beside me I look her over and smirk more. "You chose your outfit perfectly," I whisper before leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

Natalie kisses me back a hand of hers going to rest on my cheek. I can't help but to shiver at her touch. It's been so long but it is like no time has passed. I still know her, I know how to kiss her the way she likes. I'm sure I also know how to please her the way that she likes.

Eventually I push her back on the bed and lay down over her, kissing her harder. I'm already starting to get hard just from kissing her, having her body so close to mine. It's a thrill, something I know I can't go this long without again.

Natalie pulls away after awhile leaving me confused, that is until she tells me one word, protection. I look at her confused but deep down I know. She and Taylor are trying for another baby which also confirms that he hasn't told her that he is the father of Abraham.

Reaching over onto the night stand where I had left my wallet when I first arrived at the party I find a condom in there then lay it down beside Natalie's head. "For later," I whisper before kissing her again, my hands soon finding their way down to her hips.

Pushing her skirt up I bit down on her bottom lip as I slid her panties off, throwing them somewhere in the room. I hope she won't mind trying to find them later once we are through.

Once her panties are gone I grab her hands putting them on the bottom half of my costume. She doesn't need me telling her what to do. She goes ahead and takes it off a moan coming out of her as soon as she realizes that I have been freeballing this entire time.

I just grin to myself when she turns away to get the condom. After it's open I watch as her hand slips between us and she puts it on me. She is better at putting the condom on me then Kate ever was.

I don't look away from her as she finishes putting the condom on me, at least not until she kisses me again. It's a different kiss than the ones before. This time she is kissing me as if she needs me and only me. I can't help but let myself believe it. I could believe anything when I am alone with just her.

Letting my tongue slide out I moan when it soon finds it's way into her mouth, our tongues tangling together. It's like a perfect wrestling match with her tongue overpowering mine.

Closing my eyes I position myself just right, going inside of her much more gentle than I have in the past.

Natalie whimpers out at my intrusion but I get to work moving in her, making a nice pace. It's slower than any she would be use to from me but I don't care. I want to make love to her. I want to make her feel wanted right now because she is wanted. "Fuck, Natalie," I groan out into her mouth as I close my eyes tighter.

Natalie moves with me after awhile and the only sound that fills the room is the bed squeaking and our skin on each other. I almost wish we could stay like this forever but I know we can't and before long I am proven right. Natalie moans out my name as her breathing gets harder.

I can barely make out her also saying she has missed this and then I feel her walls start to close around me. Kissing her harder I grunt when I finally do release inside of her, her orgasm hitting right at the same time.

Natalie pulls away from the kiss a smile plastered on those perfect lips of hers. I return it and lay my head on her breasts just listening to her heartbeat. "I think this wins for the best Halloween party Nikki and Isaac have thrown," she laughs as her hand goes to play with the ends of my hair. "I hope the Christmas party can live up to this."

I laugh at her mention of the Christmas party. It's much too soon to be thinking of that but if she wants to fuck me then too I am sure that can be arranged somehow.

Moving my head up some, I kiss her neck softly. "I love you Natalie," I whisper on her skin not even sure if she will hear me.

When she doesn't respond back I move away from her and collapse on the bed beside her. I'm trying not to feel hurt that she didn't say it back because I can tell from the look on her face she heard me. Before I can question her though there is a knock on the door which sends us both moving from the bed to make ourselves presentable to whoever it is.

"Zac," Isaac's voice slurs from the other side. "You may want to tell Natalie that Taylor is looking for her downstairs. He seems pissed and says he is ready to leave."

I nod my head as though Isaac can see me. "I'll tell her," I yell back, looking over at Natalie.

Natalie doesn't say anything, she just fixes what is left to fix on her costume then leaves the room, brushing past Isaac on her way out the door.

"You may want to change your bed spread," I tell him as I walk towards the doorway, "And make up an excuse as for why you now have a used condom in your trash can," I shrug knowing that Nikki may get curious if she notices. I don't want her to suspect that Isaac is running around on her, I mean it's bad enough Taylor was convinced Natalie was fucking around with Isaac.


	27. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You stupid bitch," he slurs into her face. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Nine Crimes Chapter Twenty-Seven

Packing up the last of my clothes in the bedroom I turn around jumping when I see Kate standing in the doorway. I haven't seen her since the party last night which is shocking considering we did both come back home and it's now three in the afternoon. I'm really not sure how we managed to avoid each other that long.

"Are you sure about this Zac?" Kate asks her voice coming across cold and unloving. If she is trying to get me to stay she sure doesn't sound like she really means it. Maybe me telling her about Bethany was the final nail in the coffin for us. Maybe she has finally come to realize that we aren't right anymore, especially after all the hurt we have done to each other this past year.

I nod my head trying to avoid her gaze, "I'm sure Katie," I nod again picking up the bag. "The rest of my bags are in my truck already and I signed the lease for my old apartment the day before Halloween so I will at least have a place to go."

Kate just nods, moving out of my way so I can leave the room. "We'll have to decide custody of Shepherd, Junia, and Abraham."

I want to laugh when she mentions Abraham in custody arrangements. The child isn't mine so there is no reason for me to even see him. "Abe isn't mine Kate. If you want a custody schedule for him call Taylor up," I tell her before walking past her. Going down the stairs I open the front door and begin the final walk to my truck.

Putting the bag in the back with the rest of my stuff I then get in and look at Kate who is standing in the porch. Starting the truck up I drive off not even giving Kate one final glance. She isn't worth it in my opinion. She may be the mother of two of my children but I just can not make myself feel anything for her anymore.

Instead of driving to my old apartment I drive to a familiar neighborhood. The one that Taylor and Natalie live in. When I reach their house I pull my truck into the drive way and walk to the porch. Before I can even knock I hear yelling from inside. Very loud yelling. I can barely make out the voices but I know they belong to my brother and his wife.

Taking a deep breath I raise my hand to knock hoping that someone can hear me over their yelling.

Before I can even put my hand down the door is opened by my redheaded nephew who has tears in his eyes, "Uncle Zac," he stammers out his voice so low that I can barely make out what he is saying. "Mommy and daddy have been arguing all day. Daddy made mommy mad and now they just won't stop."

I frown when he tells me about Taylor and Natalie arguing. "Can I come in?" I ask him hoping he says yes. The kids are probably all like Ezra and they need someone here who can stop this arguing before it escalates. I know how Taylor can be when he is mad and I don't want him hurting Natalie.

Ezra nods moving aside so I can come in.

Going in I head towards where the voices are coming from. Upstairs in their bedroom. When I reach their bedroom I find the door cracked so I push it open the rest of the way watching as Natalie throws a vase at Taylor's head.

Taylor narrowly dodges it then he walks over to her, grabbing her by the arms with force, "You stupid bitch," he slurs into her face. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, trust me if I was going to kill you I wouldn't do it by throwing a vase at your precious head Taylor," Natalie snaps her voice wavering as she does so. It's apparent she has been crying. "Get out of my house."

Taylor shakes his head, "This is my house too and I'm not going anywhere," he tells her before throwing her down on the bed roughly. It's after he does that, that he looks up at me our eyes locking. He may be drunk but he too has been crying.

"What are you doing here Zachary?" he asks me his tone cold. "Haven't you caused enough damage?" he asks as he walks over to me. "Making me have to tell my wife about Abraham being mine. Did you know she wants to divorce me now? She wants to divorce me just when we were trying for another baby to save our marriage," he mutters through gritted teeth.

Looking away from his gaze I close my eyes, "She needed to know Taylor," I sigh trying to keep my voice calm. "I never meant for it to ruin your marriage though," I whisper out not even sure if that is the truth or not anymore.

"Of course you did Zac," Taylor yells as he steps closer to me. "You've been ruining my life since I realized I loved you and it got worse after we fucked. Hell your probably the reason Bethany turned me down last for a quickie."

I open my eyes, "I had nothing to do with Bethany turning you down," I mutter shaking my head. "Now how about you do what Natalie said," I sigh before locking eyes with him again. "I'll take you to a hotel so you can calm down for the night. So you and Natalie both can calm down."

I don't expect Taylor to agree to this so I'm shocked when he nods his head yes. Smiling some I turn around heading downstairs, hearing Taylor follow behind me. When we make it outside to my truck I help him in then get inside myself, driving off towards downtown.

"Why do you love her?" Taylor speaks up after are long gone from his neighborhood. "Why do you love her and not me?"

Raising my eyebrow I am utterly confused as to what he means, "Who?" I ask not sure if he will even answer me right in his condition.

Taylor sighs but I see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. "Natalie," he whispers and I feel my heart stop beating in my chest. He knows about Natalie and I? How does he know? Who has told him? Fucking hell this isn't what I expected him to say once we were in my truck and on the way to get him a hotel.

"I...I don't love Natalie," I lie straight through my teeth as I shake my head. "Hell I've never even thought of Natalie sexually not even after our threesome with her."

Taylor laughs at my words making me blush. "I know it was you Zac," he sighs. "I figured it out last night after you both went missing around the same time. It all started to make sense. The person who smelled like Isaac, how you knew about my affair with Kate and the baby maybe not being yours, you letting her sleep in your bed that one night when she was drunk. It all finally made sense to me Zac. You're the one who has been fucking my wife and you love her."

"What makes you think I love her?" I ask him not even denying the rest of what he has said. I don't see the use in denying since it seems he has came to a logical conclusion for once.

"The way you look at her now," Taylor whispers before going quite for the rest of the ride to the hotel.

When I get to the hotel I park my car, turning to face Taylor, "I never meant to sleep with her Taylor."

Taylor shakes his head, "Don't Zac," he tells me sternly like he is scolding me. "After all the lies I have kept from you do you think I am going to be mad at you for keeping one from me?" he asks as he runs a hand through his hair. "It hurts yeah but I get it, I get why you kept it from me and of course you meant to sleep with her Zac. It's not like Natalie just fell on your dick," he laughs before shrugging his shoulders, "or maybe she did but either way you didn't remove her."

I can't help but laugh at that comment, "No she didn't fall there," I confirm before chewing my lip.

"I love you Zac, more than her," Taylor states and I nod remembering him telling me that the day Abe was born. "My whole life feels like it's slipping out of my control, that I'm gonna lose the man I love to my wife, the woman who I love..but I don't know if I love her enough to care anymore if I lose her."

"Then why want a baby to save the marriage?" I ask curiously as I watch a few tears go down his cheeks now.

Taylor reaches up and wipes his tears away, "Stupidity," he says so simply. "Hoping that another baby would make me care but I know it won't. I only care about losing you Zac," he frowns as he reaches over to rest his hand on my cheek. "Am I going to lose you to her?"

Closing my eyes at his touch I feel my heartbreak knowing I have to tell him. I have to be honest with him, it's only fair if I am honest with him.

"I want her Taylor," I confess to him. "I plan on being with her somehow, making her love me."

When I open my eyes again I see Taylor nodding those his hand is still on my cheek, "I..I need a break from the band Zac. I'm not sure if I can go back on the road right now and be in such close quarters with you knowing that you want my wife over me," he frowns. "You and Isaac can call off the rest of the tour," he says as he moves his hand off my cheek. "I think I am going to leave Tulsa for awhile too and try to get my shit together," he whispers as he gets out of my truck.

I jump as he slams the door behind him. I should go after him, protest and make him decide not to do this but I don't. Instead I drive off, driving back to the house where his wife and children are.

Getting to the house I park my truck in the drive way again and get out. This time when I reach the door I find a note taped there. Taking it down I read it and feel tears sting my eyes.

Dear Zac,  
Thank you for getting Taylor out of the house. Thank you for giving me time to leave with the kids. After today and him throwing me on the bed..I just I can't stay with him. It's all becoming too much. His lies, drinking and his anger not to mention my own lies. This thing with us it's just becoming too much too. I love you but who am I kidding this will never be right. Taylor may have hurt us both but we will hurt him a whole lot more, especially you. I can't let you do that. Please don't try to look for me. I'm not sure I won't you to find me Zac.  
Natalie

Crumpling the paper up I just collapse on the stairs not even sure if I know how to breathe. How is it I have lost everyone? I have fucking no one right now. Swallowing a lump in my throat I stay on the porch not wanting to leave just in case Natalie comes back though I know she won't. She isn't coming back.

"Fuck," I whisper before closing my eyes. It's kind of funny because now I feel like Taylor. Like everything is slipping out of control and there is nothing I can do to fix it, nothing what so ever.


	28. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I'm not even sure why I am here Zac," she tells me honestly.

Nine Crimes Chapter Twenty-Eight

The days after Natalie and Taylor both leave seem to pass quicker than I would have liked and before I know it it is already the twelfth of November. Two weeks have passed exactly since they both left. No one has seemed to have heard from either of them or if they have they haven't told me.

Kate and I still aren't on good terms but we have become good at putting up a front for the children when she brings them by. Heck I even let her bring Abraham by because it is partly my fault his dad is gone. He needs someone and it might as well be me he has.

Hearing a knock on the door I finish doing my dishes knowing it's Kate. It's about time for her to bring the kids by. I just hope I have made the apartment look spotless. I try to make sure it meets her standards otherwise she may rip the kids away from me and right now I need something that won't leave me.

Opening the door though, it's not Kate I come face to face with. It's Natalie who is standing at my door.

"N...Natalie?" I ask wanting to make sure I'm not imagining things. Reaching out I put a hand on her cheek a smile forming on my lips when I feel skin. She isn't a figment of my imagination.

Natalie nods her head, "I convinced Kate to tell me where you live," she says as she raises an eyebrow. "Can I come in?"

Moving my hand away from her cheek I move aside so she can come into the apartment. Once she is in I shut the door behind her. "I didn't think you were coming back," I tell her honestly as I watch her take off the jacket she has on, putting it on the coat rack I have in my living room.

"I wasn't going too," Natalie says as she walks over to the couch, sitting down on it. "But mom convinced me I needed to. That hiding out at my brother's in Georgia with all five kids wasn't the ideal thing to do for the rest of my life."

I laugh at what she says, sitting down beside her on the couch, "She probably has a point," I smirk as I chew on my lip. "Taylor left too," I tell her but I figure she probably has already heard.

Natalie nods her head again, "I know. He has called me a few times," she shrugs as she brushes some hair away from her face. "We have both gotten divorce lawyers and are working things out so we can be divorced quickly. He still won't tell me where he is but maybe that's for the best right now."

"Maybe it is," I agree knowing that if she knew where he was one or the other would be trying to work things out and ruin their divorce plans even though divorce is probably the best for them. "W..why are you here? I mean not in Tulsa but at my apartment."

At that question Natalie goes silent for awhile, "I'm not even sure why I am here Zac," she tells me honestly. "I just knew I needed to see you because you seemed like the most logical choice to come and see once I got back home."

I smirk more at her words, "Maybe because you love me," I whisper before leaning in to kiss her cheek softly. I just want to make sure again that she is real and not a figment of my imagination. That I'm not dreaming her like I have done since she has been gone.

Natalie smiles as my lips touch her cheek, "You know I love you," she whispers before turning her head on me, our lips touching each other. "You read it in my letter," she mutters before kissing me.

Kissing her back I close my eyes, letting my arm go around her. I do know she loves me and I know she has came back home. She has came back to me. I'm her home just like she is mine. It's something neither of us can deny anymore, not when there is no reason to deny it now.

When she kisses me deeper I let her push me back on the couch and shiver when her hands find their way up and under my shirt. Her hands are cold on my warm skin.

"I need you," I mutter into her mouth moaning out when her hips move into my own hips. I'm already getting hard. I just hope she has enough time to get me relieved of it before Kate shows up with the kids.

Natalie smirks on my lips then pulls away her hands pulling my shirt up and off me then tossing it to the floor. "Should we really be doing this on your couch?" she asks as she looks down at me a giggle coming out of her perfect lips.

I laugh before pulling her down into another kiss, "Baby," I mutter on her lips. "I think we can do this anywhere we want right now."

Natalie doesn't say anything else, instead she kisses me back letting her tongue find it's way into my mouth as her hands find their way down to my jeans which she undoes in a hurry.

Feeling her push them off I moan out when she pulls away from the kiss her lips moving their way down my body, stopping to tease each of my nipples which causes my eyes to roll back in my head. I'm amazed at how well she seems to know my body. How well she seems to know me.

The moment her lips go around my dick I grunt and let my hand go down to tangle in her hair. She is still so good at sucking me. "Fuck Nat," I mutter as my eyes close tighter when she starts to move her lips on me, my dick going farther into her mouth each time.

When my head drops farther back I know if she doesn't stop I am going to come before she even gets a chance to ride me.

"Nat," I mutter out hoping I can speak. "I'm so....close," I whisper as I feel her take me all the way to the back of her throat, my hand pulling her hair hard.

When she finally moves her mouth away I whimper but open my eyes as I look up at her, seeing her remove her shirt and let it join the rest of the clothes on the floor. Sitting up slightly I reach behind her and undo her bra watching as it falls off.

"I always hated your bras," I tease as I pick up the one that has just been removed, letting it also go to the floor. "They keep in your amazing tits."

Natalie laughs but kisses me, pushing me back against the couch again. "Perv," she whispers into my mouth as she grabs my hands putting them on her own jeans now.

I really hope she wants me to take them off of her because I do and I'm in no mood to be slow about it. I need to be inside of her so she can help me with my problem before my kids get here.

The moment her pants and panties are gone she kisses me harder, the heat from her sex now inches away from my aching cock. I just need her to move down on me and ride me. Make me forget all the bad things that have happened over the last few months. Make me hope that what is happening today is one step in the right direction. That we may have a future together after all.

"Fuck," I hiss out when Natalie finally moves down on me, her pussy already wetter than I had expected it to be. "I missed being inside you," I moan out as she starts to make a rhythm on me her lips moving away from me as her head falls back.

"I missed you being inside of me," Natalie smirks as she places her hands on my chest as she keeps her rhytm going. She seems so determined to work me over quickly as well as working herself over. She must know we haven't got much time. Kate must have told her that today was the day she brings the kids by for me to have them.

Watching her I smirk when her breathing gets hard. It's then I decide to let my hips start to move and within seconds I am able to match her movements. It seems my moving with her is all it takes for her walls to close around me and her body shakes above me as she calls out my name.

Biting my lip I keep moving with her until I too reach my peak seconds after she has. My eyes closing as I lay on the couch satisfied, Natalie laying down on top of me after awhile.

I'm not sure how long we lay there though. It seems like hours but I know it's not. It's probably only minutes. But those minutes are the best in the world because it's then that I finally hear her tell me she loves me again.

"I love you too," I smile as I open my eyes to look up into her brown eyes. "I love you so much baby."

Natalie just smirks, slowly moving off of me, "Enough to be with me?" she asks as she gets dressed. I can't help the pout forming on my lips as she does but I know I too should dress.

Standing up as well I reach for my clothes, "Enough to be with you," I tell her as I put my clothes back on. "I mean if you want me."

"I do want you Zac," Natalie nods before walking towards the door. "Just...we need to try going slow for Taylor's sake."

I just nod watching as Natalie opens the door then walks out of my apartment like it's nothing. Sitting back down on the couch I grin. I'm sure I look like a stupid school boy in love but hell I am in love even if I am not a school boy. Natalie and I are together and even though we have to take things slow I have a good feeling about this. I hope that good feeling stays even when Taylor decides to show back up in Tulsa again.


	29. Co-dependent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I'm not surprised," Leigh mutters a hint of sadness in her voice. "Bethany never mentions me really."

Nine Crimes Chapter Twenty-Nine

Waking up on Taylor and Natalie's front porch I look around, frowning as I realize I had dreamed Natalie coming back to me. I had dreamed the huge time skip in months. Natalie had left me today and she wasn't coming back. Taylor had left too because of me. I was a fucking life ruiner.

Standing from the porch I go to my truck and get in. I'm not sure where to go but I know I need to go somewhere. I don't want to go to my apartment. I'm not sure I can handle being alone right now. Not when I feel like I am at my weakest point right now.

So instead of driving towards my apartment after I start my truck and pull out, I drive towards Bethany's house. It may not be the best move, I mean I know Austin was supposed to be moving out here but I just need Bethany. She is the one person who gets me when I am at my low points, maybe because she is as crazy as I am. That has to be the reason.

I arrived at Bethany's house and cut my truck off, getting out. I am glad her car is here but I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach at the over car in her drive way now too. I am sure it's probably Austin's car and that hurts me and just makes me confused. I have no right to care who she hangs out with. I may have feelings for her but I don't love her.

Going onto her front porch I raise my hand and knock three times before looking down. When I hear the door open I look up expecting it to be Bethany but instead I come face to face with a girl I haven't seen before which causes me to crinkle my forehead in confusion. "I..is Bethany here?" I ask, blushing slightly when I stutter.

The unknown girl gives me a smirk before shaking her head, "She and Austin went to some movie," she shrugs moving aside so I can come in. "They should be back soon though if you want to wait here."

I nod politely and step inside the house, looking around, "So are you a friend of Bethany's from college?" I ask deciding to make small talk with the girl.

She laughs and walks past me, heading into the living room. "I'm her sister Leigh. I'm visiting her for a month. Contemplating going to the same college she did so I wanted to see what Tulsa was like before deciding if I like it enough to make a move down here."

Hearing that she is Bethany's sister I shake my head. I don't really see the resemblance but in a way maybe I do if I look just right. "Bethany never mentioned having a sister," I tell Leigh before sitting down beside her on the couch.

"I'm not surprised," Leigh mutters a hint of sadness in her voice. "Bethany never mentions me really."

At her words I frown hoping I haven't hit a sore spot. I really do not need Bethany's sister crying on me when Bethany and Austin come home. That is some explaining I don't really wanna do on an already shitty day for me.

Leigh just frowns before standing from the couch, "I'll be back," she mumbles incoherently and I am pretty sure I have just made her cry. Way to go Zac fucking Hanson. Make a girl cry when your day is already shitty. Make Bethany's sister of all people cry.

Sitting back against the couch I try to shake the fact that I have made Leigh cry but before I can I hear the front door open and foot steps coming this way. Looking up I frown seeing Bethany stop in her tracks, a guy with brown hair casually having his arm around her shoulder.

"Z..Zac," Bethany squeaks her eyes going wide. "What are you doing here?" she asks almost as if she doesn't want me here. That my being here was a bad thing.

I look down not wanting to see Austin with Bethany, "Natalie left me," I answer her feeling tears in my eyes. "Natalie left me and Taylor left as well. He knew about us and he was upset. I just, I guess I needed a friend so I came to you," I finish mustering a fake smile as I look back at her. I'm glad to see that Austin has moved his arm off her shoulder.

Bethany looks down now, "Well I'd let you stay for awhile but I'm kind of busy tonight," she sighs softly before looking up again and over at Austin who exits the living room. "Austin and I were planning on ordering some Chinese food and just laying around in bed."

Frowning again I run a hand through my hair, "So you won't help me or at least talk to me?" I ask her my words coming out with a sad tinge to them. I am sad, sad that she is seemingly refusing to help me when I know if it wasn't for that asshole named Austin she would. She has never turned me down before.

"No when I know helping you involves sex," Bethany says her voice raising slightly. I can tell from that her patience with me is wearing thin. "You don't love me Zachary and I am making things with Austin work again. I can't be your fucking sex toy when your life goes down the drain, not anymore."

I stand from the couch and glare at her, "Fine be a bitch," I hiss out as I walk over to her. "But at least be one knowing I probably kiss you better than he ever can," I smirk before pulling Bethany into a passionate kiss. I don't even care that Austin could catch us. I kind of want him too. I want him to see me kissing Bethany.

I'm surprised when Bethany responds briefly before pushing me away. "Asshole," she mutters softly but she just stands there with a smirk on her face. It's the smirk that gives away that she isn't mad at me. "I hate you for being right," she whispers low enough so only I can hear her.

"It's a skill I have mastered," I nod my head, pushing past her so I can go outside to my truck. I am kind of upset when Bethany doesn't follow after me but I guess even though she has admitted I kiss her better than that loser she still wants to try and make things right with him. She wants to push me aside when I could use her or anyone to make me stop feeling so low, like my life is out of my hands.

Opening my truck door I get in and I am about to start the truck when I hear the passenger side door open. Turning my head I expect to see Bethany but I am shocked to see Leigh instead. Giving her a confused look I just wait for her to explain herself, I mean I thought she was still crying in God knows where.

Leigh smirks at me, her eyes still looking a bit red and puffy from where I had made her cry, "My sister is stupid for not coming after you," she tells me as she runs a hand through her brunette hair. It's styled different than Bethany's and even Natalie's. "I saw the way you kissed her. I'd kill for someone to kiss me like that."

I open my mouth to say something but before I can I feel Leigh pulling me closer until she is kissing me much like I had kissed Bethany. I should pull her away, Bethany will have my head on a silver platter for kissing her sister or well letting her sister kiss me but damn it Bethany turned me down so screw her. I am going to let Leigh kiss me. Hell I will even enjoy this kiss.

Kissing Leigh back I let my hands come to rest on her cheeks. Leigh is no Natalie nor Bethany but human contact is what I need right now obviously. I also feel I have come to a conclusion right now. I am a co-dependent. I need someone to make me happy. It may not be the person I love anyone will do and right now that person is Bethany's sister.

When I pull away from the kiss I have to catch my breath. "How about we go some place more private?" I offer her hoping she agrees. I know if I want to stay alive I will not kiss Leigh anymore in Bethany's drive way and I sure as hell won't be fucking her here either.

Leigh nods her head not answering me with actual words. Apparently I may have kissed her speechless..or I'm just being too damn cocky.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Waking a few hours later I look at Leigh who is sleeping beside me. I have taken her to the apartment I had leased. It may have been unfurnished still but we didn't need any furniture to fuck. Now we had done that against every available wall and floor space we could have found in the living room.

Hearing my phone beep from my jean pocket I groan not wanting to move but I know if I don't Leigh will wake up and while I like fucking her I'm nut sure I enjoy talking to her, not like I do her sister.

Finding my pants I take my phone out and hit to see why it beeped. Seeing I have a voicemail I roll my eyes but hit to listen to it my heartbeat picking up when I hear Bethany's voice come through. Does she know I am with her sister?

"I..listen there was another reason I turned you down you know," Bethany laughs and I'm sure I can see her face crinkle like it does from time to time. "I..I haven't told Austin yet, hell I don't know how to tell Austin yet though I know soon it's going to be hard to hide. I wanted to hide it from you too and I was afraid I may have told you had you been here longer earlier. I'm not sure why I am about to tell you this now I mean it's not going to change things but maybe it will or maybe I am just crazy though you already knew that. I'm pregnant..two months so there is no way it can be Taylor's baby. Congratulations," she says warily before I hear the phone go click.

Dropping the phone to the floor I just sit there speechless. Bethany is having my baby. This was not supposed to happen.


	30. Shocks and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Your child is sitting on my bladder and I have to pee."

Nine Crimes Chapter Thirty

Waking up in my bed as my alarm blares from beside me on the night stand I reach over and smack it a few times before it finally cuts off. Sitting up I glare as I read the numbers on the clock. Seven-thirty in the morning. I almost want to ask myself what I am doing up at this time but I know perfectly well what it is I am doing up at this time. Bethany wants to come by at eight to talk. It has been two weeks since she told me she was pregnant and since then I have been avoiding her and not just because of the pregnancy but because I fucked her sister.

Getting out of bed I find the jeans I had taken off the night before. As I am getting dressed I can only hope that Leigh hasn't told Bethany about us having sex. I'm not sure that information will help anything in this situation. In fact I am highly convinced that if Bethany knew she would kill me, even if she is having my baby. She is that crazy.

After I am dressed I leave my room, hearing a knock at the door. I know it's not eight so I am surprised that for once Bethany is early. If I can remember one thing about her it is the fact that she is never on time or she shows up at the wrong times. Shaking my head I open the door with a smirk. "You are early for once..." I start but stop when I come face to face with Natalie, my smirk dropping from my lips. This is almost eerily like the dream I had.

"Surprise," Natalie smiles her hand going up to brush some hair out of my face. I just stand there still in a daze. I'm afraid I am dreaming again.

"No kidding," I mutter under my breath, reaching up to grab her hand, moving it away from me. "Is this a dream?" I ask her feeling scared of the answer I am going to get.

Natalie gives me a confused look but pushes her way inside of my apartment. "Why would this be a dream?" she asks her voice showing hints of confusion. "I came back to Tulsa yesterday to file paper work towards getting a divorce from Taylor. After that I pleaded with your mom to give me your address, apparently Kate has told her about our affair and she was reluctant to tell me where you live."

Going silent as she speaks, I shut the door behind her still feeling as if I am dreaming. "You are getting divorced a week or so before Thanksgiving?" I ask figuring she'd wait at least for the children's sake.

Natalie nods as she walks over to my couch sitting down. She is acting like she lives here already. Like she thinks things are going to be fine between us and she hasn't been out of my life for two weeks.

"Does that surprise you?" she asks, her head turning so she can look at me and the moment she does I know I am in a losing battle if I want to deny her of having me back. I will willingly go back to her right now even if Bethany is having my child. I mean I am sure things can work out if Natalie and Bethany don't kill each other first that is.

I look down as I walk over, sitting down beside her on the couch. "I guess it surprises me some. I just thought you'd wait for the children's sake anyway."

Natalie shrugs before smiling, "Taylor and I didn't see the sense in waiting. We both decided to just come back to Tulsa and get things over with quickly so that he and I both could move on. Apparently he has been in contact with Kate. Once your divorce is over with from her they may try to work things out for the baby's sake, not to mention Taylor said Kate thinks he is great in bed."

Before I can reply there is another knock on the door, this time I am certain it's Bethany which is going to make things really awkward.

"I should get that," I stammer before standing from the couch. "I was kind of expecting company. I actually thought you were them when you knocked on the door," I admit still in shock about the Kate and Taylor admission and also nervous about answering the door knowing Bethany is on the other side and wanting to talk about our unborn baby.

Natalie looks at me confused, "Company?" she asks her eyebrows raising. "What kind of company would come this early in the morning?"

I open my mouth to speak but instead of my words, Bethany's voice comes through the other side of my apartment door. "Zachary you better open this door," she says her voice sounding happier than it has in awhile. "Your child is sitting on my bladder and I have to pee."

At her words I just watch Natalie's confused face change to one of hurt. It's a different kind of hurt than she used to have whenever she found out one of Taylor's secrets or lies. "She's having your baby?" Natalie asks and I can hear the sadness in her voice making me hate myself. I should have used protection with Bethany, I really should have. "You are having a baby with Bethany," she fakes a smile before standing from the couch. "Congratulations," she nods, walking to the door and opening it for me.

The moment the door is open I just stand there helpless, watching as Bethany and Natalie stare each other down for what seems like forever. Natalie doesn't speak a word though, instead she walks past Bethany as she leaves my apartment quickly.

"Natalie is back?" Bethany asks as she makes her way inside. I can tell from her expression she isn't happy about that because she probably knows it will be a matter of time before I go back to her. Before Natalie and I find ourselves in each others beds again.

I nod, "Looks that way," I reply trying to smile but I can't. "She showed up here today as a surprise."

"Sure was one hell of a surprise when she opened the door," Bethany nods as well before brushing past me and heading down the hall. "Where the hell is your bathroom?" she asks her voice coming out pissed. "Besides having to pee I think I am going to be sick as well."

"Down the hall, second door on the left," I answer her watching as she goes away from me. I know she is pissed about Natalie being back but I don't understand why really, not unless she had some hopes of her and I getting together because of the baby, though that would be stupid because she is with Austin and I have made it clear I may care for her but damn it when it comes to my heart it will always belong to Natalie.

When she comes back out of the bathroom I sit down on the couch, "You wanted to talk about the baby," I speak up just wanting to get this conversation over especially if she is mad at me. When she is mad at me is when her crazy tends to get worse.

Bethany sits down beside me, "I do," she confirms as she messes with the hem of her shirt. "I..I told Austin last week," she informs me which shocks me. What the hell is with all these damn shocks and surprises today? "He dumped me. I guess I had hoped that maybe we could be a family or on our way to being one," she frowns and I frown too. "I know I said when I left the message I didn't expect it to change things but I just..I guess I did expect that and now Natalie is back."

Running a hand through my hair I chew on my lip, "Bethany you know I don't love you."

"If you didn't love me you wouldn't have gotten jealous when you saw me with Austin two weeks ago," she speaks a smile crossing her face for the first time since she has seen Natalie. "Or did Natalie coming back make you forget that?"

I swallow hard at her words before shaking my head, "I didn't forget that," I admit before blushing. "But that doesn't meant I love you."

"I think it does," Bethany nods and I know she feels confident in her words. "I also think your jealousy is why you had sex with Leigh," she speaks and I feel my eyes widen which causes her to laugh. "You didn't think she'd tell me?" Bethany asks before shaking her head.

"No," I blush as I sigh but I guess I should have figured she was, she did seem a little crazy like her sister. Maybe she had a death wish and wanted Bethany to kill her. "Did you kill her?" I ask sounding scared.

Bethany laughs more shaking her head no, "I didn't kill Leigh," she mutters rolling her eyes at me. "I thought about it but I knew I had nowhere to hide the body and there was no way I was going to give birth in prison," she smiles again as she takes my hand. "You also didn't deny that jealousy was you slept with Leigh."

Holding her hand I sigh looking down at our hands entwined together. She is right my jealousy over Bethany and Austin is part of the reason I slept with Leigh, the other reason was because Natalie leaving. "I slept with her because Natalie left me and you pushed me aside," I decide to lie knowing if I admit to the jealousy part I will never live it down.

"It's always about Natalie," Bethany responds harshly as she lets go of my hand. "If you want to be with Natalie I don't think I want you near me or the baby," she spits out before standing from the couch.

I look up at her and glare, "Fucking bitch," I spit out watching as she walks towards the door. Bethany has just pulled something Kate would have done. "I have a right to see my child if I want to be with Natalie," I tell her when she stops at the door briefly. She doesn't say anything back though, instead she just slams the door behind her.


	31. Little Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I'm so torn."

Nine Crimes Chapter Thirty-One

I am not sure how long I waited to leave the apartment after Bethany left. I would have to say it was probably at least two hours as I needed time to calm myself down after her threat of not wanting me near the baby if I wanted to be with Natalie. I was pissed over that threat and was trying to think of ways to get her to change her mind. I knew if I had too I would take her to court.

Getting in my truck, I slam the door and stick my keys into the ignition starting it before driving off. I am heading to the studio a place I haven't been since Taylor left and said he needed a break. I knew Isaac still went every day though, my mom had informed me of that via a nasty voicemail she left after finding out about Natalie and Taylor both leaving. It seemed Kate had clued her in on mine and Natalie's affair though Kate was still keeping the secret of her own affair and Abe's real father.

As I drive by Natalie and Taylor's house though I slow my truck down when I see Natalie's car parked in the drive way. I am tempted to pull in and try to explain about Bethany but I know the way she left that she wouldn't listen to me. She wouldn't hear a word of what I said to her.

Driving past the house I soon make it to the studio where I park my truck, my eyes landing on Taylor's car. I knew Natalie said he was back but I don't think I expected him to be here at the studio at least not yet. Maybe I should have went to his and Natalie's house instead.

I get out of my truck going inside the studio. The walk in seems to go by quicker than it normally does and the moment I am inside I spot Taylor sitting at the front desk where our sister Jessica normally sits. The moment he looks up at me I feel as if I have shrank on the spot, becoming much tinier than I really am.

"Zac," Taylor nods before standing from the chair. "I am glad you came in today, I was actually wanting to speak to you," he tells me his voice seeming much nicer than he was towards me the last time we were together.

"You wanted to speak with me?" I ask confused watching as Taylor grabs my arm, leading me down the hallway until he goes into the bathroom shutting the door behind us. I am almost afraid he might try to seduce me again and that is the last thing I need.

Taylor moves his hand off my arm, "Natalie said she was going to see you," he tells me before running a hand through his har. "I figured she told you about Kate and I."

I nod my head leaning against the sink, "She did tell me that you two wanted to make things work for the baby," I tell him an edge to my voice. "Though that would probably require Kate to stop lying to everyone about the baby being mine still."

"I know it would require that," Taylor shrugs, "I have told her that and she agreed she would, she just needs to find the time and nerve," he smiles as he chews on his lip.

I roll my eyes not even sure if I believe Kate will find the nerve. She cares too much what people at her church think, if they knew she was unfaithful they'd have a cow and her reputation would be tarnished. "W..what brought on the change in you?" I ask knowing that when I last saw him he was professing his love to me and hurt that I couldn't love him back.

"A lot of things," Taylor starts and looks at me though his expression lets me know he is looking for the right words to say. "I had some time to myself to think things through Zac. I realized that maybe I wasn't in love with you, I was just in love with the fact that you made me feel something that my wife couldn't. You made me feel alive which I hadn't feel in a while."

I go silent as I listen to his words, "Natalie makes me feel the same way," I tell him wondering if now maybe I am just in love with the fact that she made me feel things Kate couldn't.

Taylor shakes his head, "But you love her and she loves you," he speaks as if he has more confidence in us now which shocks me. "I have seen it for months in the way you look at her Zac and the way she looks at you. It's love and you two need to just get together already, hell I am sure the other thing Natalie told you will help that along," he says giving me a knowing smirk.

"Other thing?" I ask confused. "You mean the divorce?" I ask knowing that is the only other thing she mentioned though from the confused look on Taylor's face I am sure that isn't what he meant.

"Not the divorce" Taylor denies as he chews on his lip looking as if he is debating on telling me. "Natalie..she's..." he starts but my phone ringing ruins his sentence.

Looking away from him I pull it out seeing Bethany's name on the call i.d. "I have to answer," I tell him before hitting talk. "Beth?" I ask surprised that she is calling me after the way she left earlier.

"Zac," Bethany's voice comes into my ear and I hate the way it sounds like she has been crying. "I..I'm at the hospital," she speaks and I feel my heart hammer in my chest scared that something has happened to the baby. "I was spotting and so scared that I was miscarrying. I had Leigh bring me here, they ran some tests and now I am waiting. I..I want you here."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," I tell her before hanging up and putting my phone in my pocket. "I have to go," I sigh knowing that he was about to tell me something about Natalie. "You can tell me about Natalie later," I smile before turning to leave the bathroom and running out of the office as fast as I can. Making it to my truck I get in startinf it and driving to the hospital. I am scared to keep Bethany waiting.

When I make it to the hospital I park my truck, getting out in a hurry and heading inside where I spot Leigh by the doors. Bethany probably sent her down here to look for me.

"Took your ass long enough," Leigh snaps as she walks to me. It's funny how much she reminds me of her sister right now. The rude tone and her death glare. "You know you should tell your whore to lay off my sister though if she causes my sister to miscarry I will murder that bitch."

"My whore?" I ask following behind her as she takes off down the hall. I am almost certain she is referring to Natalie though I have no clue what Natalie has done to make Leigh want to kill her, especially if Bethany miscarries.

Leigh looks up at me again her death glare having not left her face. "Short quirky brunette," she hisses out. "Looks like she couldn't hurt a fly but with her words she could murder a village."

At her description I know she is talking about Natalie, "Nat," I whisper her name almost afraid to say it out loud in front of Leigh. "What did she do?"

Leigh stops walking once she reaches a closed door, "Bethany had the bright idea to go see her after she left your apartment. Apparently they had words, words which included Natalie accusing of her lying about the baby and being a gold-digging bitch. She even said if Bethany was pregnant that she hoped Bethany would lose this baby," Leigh spat out as she rolls her eyes. "It wasn't long after she got home from her conversation with that whore that she started to spot."

I can't help but shake my head when Leigh tells me what happened. I am not shocked that Bethany went to see Natalie but I am shocked that Natalie said what she did though with the way she looked when she found out then yeah it makes sense that she'd lash out. She'd lash out and say things, things she sure as hell meant.

Not saying anything to Leigh about the subject anymore I watch as she opens the door to the room and I see Bethany sitting on a hospital bed. Going inside I faintly hear Leigh mention giving us time alone before she shuts the door.

"How are you?" I ask Bethany before sitting down in a chair opposite the bed, not sure how close she wants me to be to her.

Bethany looks at me a frown forming on her lips, "Hurting," she whispers her voice barely audible. "I'm cramping too," she confesses.

At her words I frown my mind going back to the times that Kate miscarried and the time she almost miscarried Abe. All of those times I was scared shitless and again I am scared shitless. I know I haven't been the best to her lately but that doesn't mean I want her to lose our baby.

"I'm sorry," I finally break the silence that has happeed. "I heard what happened from Leigh."

Bethany just nods, "I was crazy for going there," she frowns as a few tears go down her cheeks. "I know that but I just wanted to tell her not to try to ruin our family," she sighs. "I mean I know I threatened you but I didn't mean it. I want you in the baby's life...I want to be a family with you even if you love Natalie," she confesses before she reaches for my hand which I let her take.

"Beth," I sigh at her words after she finishes. "I...we could never be a family when I love another woman," I whisper as I think of mine and Kate's marriage. Yeah we had both cheated but it wasn't the cheating that had ended it. Hell it wasn't even the Abe lie as I think I was emotionally checked out by that point anyway. What had ended our marriage was me being in love with Natalie. Things could have been fixed Kate was willing to try it seemed but I was too into Natalie by the end.

"But you love me too," she speaks again in a whisper, "so how can things work with Natalie?"

Going silent I swallow hard finally admitting to myself she has a point. I love her too so how can things work with Natalie? How can things work with either of them? It's sad but I know I am a dick. I want Natalie when I am with her and when I am with Beth it's Beth I want even if I can't admit that out loud.

"Your silence says it all," Bethany continues, "you love me."

I nod my head finally letting her know she is right, "I love you," I whisper now feeling my cheeks get hot. I am blushing at my admission of love. "I love you and I love her," I confess wanting her to know that I love them both. "When she's around me it's her that I want one hundred percent but then when you are with me you have me second guessing everything, wanting to be with you" I sigh before squeezing her hand. "I'm so torn."

Before Bethany can reply back to me the door opens and I turn my head watching the doctor coming in. The grimm expression on their face is enough for me to know what is happening. I have seen that look each time Kate miscarried the baby. There is no more baby for Bethany and I.

"Ms. Davis," the doctor says finally looking up her expression not changing. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you have miscarried the baby," she informs Bethany and I find myself squeezing Bethany's hand when she breaks down in tears. I can feel a lump in my throat as well but I know I have to be strong for her right now just like I was for Kate each time.

I stay silent as the doctor informs Bethany that they want to keep her overnight just to keep an eye on her. In fact nothing is spoken for a long time after the doctor leaves the room as well. Bethany just sits in the bed crying and I hate seeing her like this. I hate knowing that she is going through this.

Bethany lets go of my hand after awhile, wiping at her eyes, "How can you love someone as cruel as Natalie?" she asks me her voice bitter. "She is what caused this. What caused me to lose our baby," she snaps at me and I close my eyes. "I would have stopped loving her the minute she left town two weeks ago. She knew you loved her and she left you like you meant nothing..at least I stayed in Tulsa. I stayed here for you. I may have hurt you with Taylor and also when I pushed you away when you wanted to talk but I never left you," she yells as she shakes her head. "I love you so much more than she could and you have to be so goddamn torn. The decision should be easy Zachary Hanson."

Frowning I slowly move from the chair, climbing into the bed with her, "I know it should be easy," I tell her as I pull her to me. "It should be easy," I whisper before kissing the top of her head, feeling tears on my cheeks now knowing I can't hold them back and they aren't just for the baby Bethany has lost. They are because I know the point she brought up about Natalie leaving me is a valid one and no matter how much I love her I am not sure I can get over the fact she left me and confessed her love in a fucking letter.

"I..I choose you Beth," I speak my voice cracking slightly as I do. I am not sure if choosing to be with her is the right decision but right now it feels like the easy one. The one that will cause me less drama in the end even with her crazy side.

Now that I have made my choice though I know the tough part is telling Natalie whom I feel thinks we can finally be together.


	32. Fainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Forever maybe," she shrugs before looking back at me her eyes looking watery and like she could cry at any minute.

Nine Crimes Chapter Thirty-Two

I chew my lip as I sit on the bed in the hotel room. It's been a week since Natalie came back and it's also been a week since I chose to be with Bethany after she miscarried our baby. A whole week and I have been doing what I am good at when I don't want to talk to someone, avoid them.

The person I don't want to talk to is Natalie, having to tell her that I can't be with her, that I chose Bethany is going to hurt her just like the pregnancy news hurt her but I know it had to be done, especially since Bethany gave me an ultimatum which was why I was sitting here in this hotel room tonight, the same hotel and room where it all started for Natalie and I is going to be where it ends too.

Hearing a knock on the door I stand from the bed, checking the peep-hole though I am not sure why I am, I know it's Natalie. Who else would it be? Opening the door I move aside as she walks in so effortlessly. She looks tired but then again I guess taking care of five kids would make her tired.

"You wanted to talk," Natalie speaks and I shut the door, turning just in time to see her sitting on the bed. A bed that we have made love on.

I nod as I walk over and join her on the bed, "I do want to talk," I fake a smile not able to meet her gaze. "I..I...I just am not sure where to start," I squeak out feeling a lump form in my throat. This is hard but it's what I have to do.

"How about you start with the fact that you are dating Bethany," Natalie says which makes me raise my eyebrow to give her a confused look. How does she know this when I only told my family this past week? "Taylor told me," she says as if reading my mind. "He said he figured I should know so that I don't get my hopes up of you coming to Georgia with me when I leave next week."

"You're going to Georgia?" I ask her feeling confused. "How long?"

This time it's Natalie who looks away from me, "Forever maybe," she shrugs before looking back at me her eyes looking watery and like she could cry at any minute. "I signed up to go to college. Mom is moving back and she said she'd help me with the kids. I was going to ask you to come back with me," she tells me though I can see from her expression there is more but she isn't saying it. "I was hoping we could have a chance to be a family, you and me and my children when they weren't with Taylor and then your kids when they weren't with Kate," she laughs sadly before a few tears finally go down her cheek, "Maybe have a baby or two of our own."

It's only when she finishes I feel the lump in my throat grow just a bit bigger, "You would have had my babies?" I ask her before seeing a weird emotion flash in her eyes, it's one I haven't seen from her before and for some reason it sends a shiver down my spine.

"I would have your babies," Natalie nods finally a small smile playing on her lips. "I would have done anything for you Zachary. I loved you, I still love you," she tells me finally voicing out loud to me that she loves me. It's the first time I have heard her say it and god how much I wish it wasn't under these circumstances.

Moving a hand up I wipe away her tears. "When did you know you loved me?" I ask her wanting to know how long she has realized she loved me. How long she kept to herself.

Natalie moves my hand away from her cheek taking a hold of it with her own hands, "I knew it when were in California but then I was too stupid to admit it was love. I was able to admit it was love the night I went to sleep in your bed drunk but once I realized it I was just too scared to give up the life I was comfortable with. I was too scared to leave a man I no longer was in love with. I was scared to try something new but when we made on Halloween everything changed in more ways than one. I came so close to telling you I loved you and then the next day I found out about Abe. Then I left as you know...and when I come back I wanted to tell you but Bethany showed up and I couldn't."

"Goddamn it Nat, I wish you would have told me sooner," I whisper knowing that if I had known whens he realized it then maybe I wouldn't have even kept up contact with Bethany, maybe I would be with her now and we could be having one of those babies she wanted from me.

Natalie laughs again sadly before squeezing my hand, "Would it have made a difference in how things are?"

I shrug at he question, "Maybe," I tell her knowing that is all I can give her. "Maybe I would have stopped hanging around Bethany before I caught feelings for her."

"No use wondering about the what if's and maybe's," Natalie tells me before shaking her head. "It's all about the here and now and what is. What is, is you are with Bethany, you chose her and I'm going to respect that."

I smile when she says she is going to respect me being with Bethany, mainly because she sure didn't ever seem to respect me being with Kate when our affair started. "Why are you going to do that?"

"Because it's what you want," Natalie nods as if I should know that. "You want me to respect that or you wouldn't have called me here to tell me things are done."

Taking her words into consideration I chew my lip again before leaning closer, "I want it even if I do this?" I ask her before capturing her lips with mine in a kiss. We haven't kissed since Halloween and my body sure seems to be reacting to her lips on mine again because I can feel the arousal building up inside of me.

Natalie doesn't respond to my words though, instead it's my kiss she responds too, her hand letting go of mine as her arms finding their way to my neck and she pulls herself into my lap. "We've got tonight," she whispers into my mouth before grinding into me causing me to moan. "Tomorrow we'll go back to reality."

"Who needs tomorrow?" I ask into her mouth before falling back onto the bed, bringing her with me. I don't even want to think of tomorrow right now. I just want to focus on now and the fact that this is my last time with her, my last time holding her in my arms.

I feel Natalie smirk on my lips before kissing me harder, her hand running up under the black t-shirt I have on. Her hand is cool against my warm skin which makes me shiver.

"I love you," Natalie whispers to me after she breaks the kiss long enough to take my shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

I smirk as I pull her into another kiss, "I love you too," I whisper into her mouth my hands removing the coat she had on.

Kissing her harder I moan out again as her hips move down into mine again, her hands trailing their way down my chest coming to a stop when she reaches my jeans which she undoes in a hurry.

"Eager much?" I ask her playfully after her lips move down to my neck where she is kissing and sucking on the skin as if it's a porcelain and will break at any moment.

Natalie bites down on my skin briefly, "I am always eager for you." she mutters her breath hitting my skin which causes me to shiver. "Are you eager for me?" she asks seductively before undoing my jeans her hands slipping into the slit where the zipper was, though they don't stop there, no her hand finds it's way inside my underwear and I am muttering curse words as she pumps me slowly, making my cock harder than it already was.

"Fucking tease," I hiss out as her hand keeps moving slowly. It's too slow for my taste.

Natalie moves away from my neck soon looking down at me with a mischevious glint in her eyes. It's not long after the glint that she has removed my pants finally and also my underwear, freeing my hard cock of the confines and restrictions the clothes had put on it. She doesn't say anything though, instead her mouth connects with my chest and she kisses a trail down it stopping only when she reaches my hip bones which she bites much like she did our first night together.

"Shit Nat," I groan as I feel her warm mouth take me inside of it. This blow job is much different then the first or any other she has given me since then. She is going slower, paying extra attention to places where she knows I like her to pay attention too. Natalie is showing just how much she knows my body. How much ten months with me sexually has taught her. It's taught her a hell of a lot more than Kate learned in seven years.

Moving my hands down to her hair I bury a hand in her hair, pulling it slightly as my hip lifts up and I push myself farther in her mouth. I smirk when she stops her movements with her mouth and I find myself continuing to thrust. I like that she is letting me fuck her mouth. "Such a dirty girl." I mutter before pulling her hair again. I am sure I hear a faint moan come out of her and my suspicions are confirmed when I feel the vibrations of it on my dick.

When Natalie does start to move her mouth again I close my eyes tight. This time her movements are faster than before. "Fuck you keep that up and I am going to cum," I whisper out knowing if she keeps at this rate I am going to release before I am even inside of her.

Natalie just moves her mouth off of me, "Isn't that the point?" she asks before giggling and making her way back up to me, her lips landing on mine as she kisses me again. Her hand though goes back around my dick which she keeps pumping.

Kissing her for a bit I eventually pull away, "I want to be inside of you," I tell her before finding the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head, letting it find it's way to the floor.

The moment I take in her bare chest I know I like the fact that she is bra less. "Have I ever said I like your tits?" I ask her before sitting up enough to where I can wrap my mouth around one of her nipples. I suck on it slowly, deliberately slow. I want to pay her back for her teasing earlier.

Natalie shakes her head as I continue sucking on her breast, "N..no I don't think you have ever said that before," she manages to get out before I bit down on her breast. I am gentle with my biting which is why when she flinches it surprises me.

Pulling my mouth away I look up at her confused, "Are you okay?"

"My breasts are just sensitive right now," Natalie whispers as she shakes her head. "You didn't hurt me." she smirks before kissing me again. "Anyway I like pain when it's from you," she mutters into my mouth before grabbing my hands and putting them on her jeans.

I kiss her back again undoing her jeans and quickly removing them from her along with her panties. "You sure I didn't hurt you?" I ask into her mouth a groan escaping me when I feel the heat of her over my hard cock. I want her no correction I fucking need her. I need to be connected with her in ways I haven't been in almost a month.

"I'm positive. My breasts are just sensitive baby," she reassures me before rubbing her pussy against the length of my cock. It's a movement that makes me close my eyes and grip onto her hips tight.

Holding her steady I break away from the kiss. laying back on the bed. "Ride me," I mutter through gritted teeth. "Ride me so fucking hard."

"Is that what you want?" Natalie asks her voice teasing me as she moves herself down on my cock which causes me to grip her hips harder. "You want me to ride you?" she asks again before starting to move on me, though she isn't being hard or fast. She is being slow.

"It is what I want," I groan out right before she leans down to kiss me again. It's then that I realize we don't have a condom and I'm not sure if she is back on the pill since there is no use for her and Taylor to keep trying for a baby. "Condom?" I ask into her mouth as she picks up her pace some.

"You're already inside of me baby," Natalie whimpers as she bites down on my bottom lip. "Anyway we don't need them," she mutters as if that is a final statement, a statement which I don't even question. I just figure she knows she isn't ovulating right now anyway.

Kissing her harder I let my tongue find it's way into her mouth soon tangling with hers as they fight for dominance over each other.

When she starts to move even faster on my cock I close my eyes again not able to stop the scream that comes out as I break away from the kiss. I am really hoping there is no one in the room beside us because I am pretty sure that would give away what we are doing though maybe the banging headboard gave us away long before that.

"Natalie," I whimper knowing I am getting close and I can tell from the look on her face when her head drops back that she too is getting close.

Moving my hips with hers now I bit my lip as I feel myself release inside of her at the same time she closes around me. It's the second time we have came at the same time, the first being when we fucked on Halloween.

Natalie smiles as she falls on top of me, her breathing hard and labored, "Fuck that was good," she muttered as her lips gently kissed my chest.

All I can do is nod in agreement. It was good..better than good and a part of me feels sad that it's the last time I can be inside of her like that. That this is the last time we fucked.

"I love you Nat," I whisper once I feel I can speak again. "I love you so goddamn much."

Natalie moves off me, standing from the bed long enough to slip into my boxers and t-shirt which I can't lie probably look better on her than they would anyone else. "I love you too," she whispers before snuggling into me, pecking my lips. "I hope you don't mind sleeping naked."

I laugh before pulling her closer, "I don't mind sleeping naked," I whisper as I inhale her scent. She smells like strawberries. me, and sex.

She doesn't say anything else after that, instead it isn't long before her breathing gets slower and I can hear her start to snore. A smile plays on my lips as I just watch her knowing I want to savor being wrapped up in bed with her for as long as I can. Tomorrow I go to Bethany, the woman I chose. I end my relationship with Natalie for good and she leaves for Georgia next week. Who knows when I will see her again.

I'm not sure how long it is before I go to sleep but I am vaguely aware of being woken up a few hours later by Natalie. Her hand pumping me again. She whispers that she wants to make love again and who the hell am I to say no to her when she wants me. When her voice gives away just how much need for me she still has in her even after our earlier romp.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking the next morning I am not surprised to find Natalie gone. A part of me figured she would leave before I woke up but I am surprised to see a note where she was laying. Picking it up I read it over a frown soon forming.

Zac  
By the time you read this I will probably be on a plane back to Georgia. I know I said I wasn't leaving until next week but I lied, I wanted to make things easier for you if you thought I would still be here for another few days...if you didn't know how final last night was. I'm sorry I lied..I'm sorry things came to this for us. I can't lie I guess I always hoped you'd pick me. That you loved me enough but maybe love just isn't enough sometimes. I hope Bethany gives you all the love you deserve and more. I hope she makes you happy.  
Natalie.  
P.s. I left you money for breakfast ;).

As I reach the end of the note I can't help but laugh finding the money on the night stand beside her side of the bed. There she goes again leaving me money after sex, though this time I feel less like a prostitute. This time I know she loves me.

Getting out of bed I trash the note on my way to shower and get ready for the day ahead of me. I don't plan to go home or to Bethany anytime soon. Instead I am going to the studio. I just need time to think and maybe write. I need time to process this.

After I am showered and dressed again, I leave the room quickly not wanting to stay in there with the memories from last night. Instead I pocket the money and head to my truck, getting in and making the drive to the studio. I don't even stop to get the breakfast not feeling much like eating.

Parking my truck when I make it to the studio I get out, coming to a stop on the sidewalk when I see Taylor standing at the door. He looks pissed.

"Who peed in your cheerios?" I ask him when I walk closer, raising an eyebrow when he glares at me.

"You really let Natalie leave town?" Taylor asks shocked. "You let her leave Tulsa. I thought you'd make her stay once she told you."

Looking at him I sigh, "She told me she was leaving Taylor, what else could I do to stop her?" I ask feeling clueless as to how he thinks I could have stopped her from leaving Tulsa. "I can't make Natalie stay somewhere especially not when she knows I am going to be with Bethany."

"You mean all she told you was that she was leaving Tulsa?" Taylor asks me his eyebrow cocking up now too.

I nod as I cross my arms curiously. "Was she supposed to tell me more?"

"Fucking hell," Taylor grumbles as he looks down. "That woman promised me she would tell you last night. Promised she'd tell you before she left."

"Tell me what?" I ask my voice turning serious. "What did Natalie promise to tell me?"

Taylor laughs bitterly as he looks away from me, "She's pregnant Zac," he blurts out.

The moment I hear those words I just look at him, "Congrats," I nod remembering that they had been trying to have a baby around Halloween. It seems their trying had paid off even if they weren't together anymore and her breast situation as well as saying we didn't need a condom last night made sense.

"Why are you congratulating me?" Taylor asks which almost makes me want to laugh. "We may have been trying for a baby before we split but that doesn't mean it's mine." he continues as he locks eyes with me. "She had been off the pill for a month. When we came home for break we never had time for sex. She was always busy with the kids or I was busy with Bethany and then you know I told her about Abe and you know what happened after that. She got pregnant on Halloween."

Hearing the last of his words I am sure I have paled some since I feel faint, "But I used a condom," I speak as I shake my head. I know there was a possibility the condom could have broke or she hadn't put it on right but damn it to hell this has never happened to me before with condoms. "Fuck," I mutter before shaking my head again. "S..she's having my baby," I whisper before seeing black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Oh man this story is probably the dirtiest fic I have written or well it was in the beginning. It all came to be thanks to the song Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke and videos of Zac dancing at that Hershey event in 2013. Heck all of Zac in 2013 really inspired this too.
> 
> Choosing the couple also came easy because I have always loved Zac/Natalie, I mean I began rping them with a friend of mine in late 2006 or early 2007 and I haven't stopped loving the pairing since.


	33. Soundtrack

  1. Blurred Lines-Robin Thicke
  2. Wonderwall-Oasis
  3. 9 Crimes-Damien Rice
  4. We've Got Tonite-Glee Cast
  5. Pusher Love Girl-Justin Timberlake
  6. w.a.m.s-Fall Out Boy
  7. And I Waited-Hanson
  8. Get Me Away From You-Hinder
  9. Love Is A Losing Game-Amy Winehouse
  10. Let Her Go-Passenger
  11. Needle Deep-Everybody Else
  12. Lovin,Touchin,Squeezin-Journey
  13. Wrecking Ball-Chris Salvatore
  14. Start A Fire-Ryan Star
  15. He Can Only Hold Her-Amy Winehouse
  16. Little of Your Time-Maroon 5
  17. Laid-Matt Nathanson




End file.
